A Hard Past, and A Bright Future
by DeadLight63
Summary: A young Pegasus with a difficult past arrives in Ponyville. Quickly befriended by the mane six, he learns much about friendship, and possbily an even greater feeling with a particular purple unicorn...
1. A 7th Elemnet?

**A/N Is it a dumb move to start a new story when you aren't done with one you're currently working on? Ah well. Just a little idea I had and I wanted to get it written down before I forgot about it. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

_Three days after the events of "Applebuck Season"..._

Twilight paced around the floor, still awaiting her friends nervously. Spike tried in vain to calm her down, only growing worse as time went on. Eventually, the other mares did arrive, asking what it was that was so urgent. "It's uh, a letter I got from the princess. It has some... troubling news." She said with a shaky voice. Rainbow instantly dashed over, pounding her with the biggest question on her mind. "The Wonderbolts got hurt?" Twilight tried to speak, but was instantly bombarded by more questions as to what it could be. "The crops are failing?" "The fashion department in Canterlot is being shut down?" "Animals are in danger?" "THERE ARE NO MORE CUPCAKES?" "QUIET!"

Twilight shouted. The others quickly quieted down. Awaiting for any more possible interruptions, Twilight unraveled the letter, still somewhat aggravated. "Now, here's what the letter says."

_Twilight Sparkle, My Faithful Student,_

_ I am afraid I have troubling news. A research team of mine has discovered that there are not only six elements of harmony. There is a seventh, that only one being knew of, Star Swirl the Bearded himself. A document discovered by my sister, Luna, stated that there was one more element that he had yet to discover. After having my best teams work on this for a little over two weeks, we have discovered that there is indeed a seventh element, but was lost a few years after the passing of the great wizard. Do not worry yourself with this, if anything, a new friend may be in stow for you. In the meantime, a new pegasus moved into Ponyville last week, and has been very exclusive. I would much appreciate it if you would talk to him. I have included a map detailing the route to his home, please hurry._

_ Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

The friends stared at each other for a while, wondering what this could mean. "So, there's another element?" Fluttershy asked nervously. Twilight looked up form her apparent shock, despite having already reading the letter. Trying to eliminate the eerie feeling of the room around her, Pinkie perked up and asked about the new pegasus. "What do you think he's like?" She asked as she bounced up and down. Rainbow flew above the others and threw out that he might be a good flyer. Fluttershy wondered if he was interested in animals. Rarity insisted that he had to be a fashion fan, while Twilight argued that he might be interested in reading and studying. "Probly not Twilight. He is a pegasus." Applejack said. "Well..." Pinkie said as she grabbed the map. "Only one way to find out!" She shouted as she literally leapt from the floor and shot out to the front.

There was a soft knocking at my door... I don't understand... I don't want company. I had let my entire city down by accepting the invitation from the Princess. They had persuaded me to go, but I still felt unsure, why me? I am not a good speaker, nor am I outgoing. "Hello?" A voice called from the other side of my door. "Go away." I called. "Well you heard him let's go. A gentler, quieter voice said. I couldn't help but be reminded of Galaxy... still so beautiful and radiant, so young... just like me... why her? We were the same age, why not me? "We have been sent by the Princess to meet you." The first voice called again. "Yeah! We want to meet you!" An enthusiastic one said. "The Princess?" I asked. "Yeah, now open the door so we can look at you!" A rather forceful one said. I sighed, grabbing my mask to cover my face. I could not let them see it. I can't stand the idea of scaring anypony else. Just as I open my door, a pink pony rushes in, touching almost everything I own. "What's this? And this? OOOH! And this!" She shouts. Irritated, I shout. "STOP! Have respect for my belongings!" The pink pony slows, appearing sad, then I realize who she is. How did it take me so long to notice? "Pinkie Pie, representative of the element of Laughter..." I bow my head, showing my respect. "An honor." She seems surprised by this, as do the others. "How did you...?" She began to ask, but I finished for her.

"I heard about the defeat of Nightmare Moon, and how Princess Luna was brought back. I have heard of all of you." I turned, not smiling, but more respective. "Welcome Twilight Sparkle, representative of the Element of Magic. Rainbow Dash, representative of the Element of Loyalty. Rarity, representative of the Element of Generosity. Fluttershy, representative of the Element of Kindness. And Applejack, representative of the Element of Honesty." I bowed my head once again, honored to be in the presence of such great heroes. "Please, I'm sorry for not recognizing you sooner My name is Tinder Spark." I rose my head, still not smiling. Twilight looked at me with a cocked head, and a raised eyebrow. "You don't sound that old, how old are you?" She asked. I stepped back, saying my age. "19. Just about your age." The young mare nodded as she observed my face, or mask really. "I would like to see your face, I'm sure the rest of us would to." I grew horrified, covering my mask with my hoof. My scar was terrible, what if I frightened them?

The dark green pegasus covered his face. Nervously, he backed away. "My face... I uh... have a really bad injury there." He said with a touch of sorrow in his voice. Twilight walked closer and smiled. "Please none of here are the judgmental type. Besides, we like helping ponies who are hurt." The stallion looked up, still seeming unsure. "I don't know, I just... I've already scared a lot of ponies." He said with a sorrowful and regretful voice. Next to her Fluttershy walked up, tender care and kindness in her voice. "Please sir, we want to help. Pretty, pretty please let us see you? You're making me sad." The stallion sighed, cautiously removing the mask. Twilight noticed that he rose a hoof in front of half of his face. The half that wasn't covered held a beautiful golden eye, and let loose a blonde mane, coming down to his forehead. There was a look of fear on his face, making him seem ashamed. Twilight couldn't help but think how attractive he was. Rainbow didn't seem amused though. "Other half?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The pegasus, closed his eye and breathed heavily, removing his hoof.

His left eye was surrounded by black, and beyond that was shades of purple, blue, and light green. In addition to this, his eye only opened half way, which was a swollen pink color. Across it was three slash marks, only going directly over his eye, and it was faded a ghostly white color. The ponies gasped.

I looked away in shame, almost wanting to cry. I knew I would frighten them, why did I take off my mask? "Pretty terrible huh?" I said as my voice trembled. My mane covered my useless eye and I turned back to them, tears welling up in my eye. Twilight came over to me, as did Fluttershy. Fluttershy lifted away my mane, and took another look at my damaged eye. "You poor thing..." She said with a sad tone. "What?" I asked. Most ponies would run once they saw my eye, but she was curious to get a better look at it? Twilight touched the outer part, where the purple had set in. I gave a quick drawback, wincing in pain. She backed away. "I'm sorry..." She said. "Don't be. It's not like you knew." I said trying to cheer her up. Rainbow Dash flew up, inspecting my eye herself. She had a concerned look on her face. "What happened?" She asked. I sighed. "I took this injury to save my mother." I said. The mares backed away, staring at me. I knew they were confused, so I began to explain.

"Where I come from, ponies are constantly at war against a dark enemy, who wants nothing more that to kill ponies." I began. Their eyes grew wide. Gulping, I continued. I could only hope they didn't leave. "My mother... she became infected by one of their diseases. I couldn't just sit there and let her die... So I went to the leader of my enemy and begged for the cure. He agreed to return the "precious object" to me in exchange for another. My appearance. I agreed, not being to interested in physical appearances anyway. He beat me, and gave me this brutal injury. He also cursed me, so that the wound would never heal, and still appear just as bad as the first day." I sniffed and wiped a tear from my good eye. "It was only after I discovered how bad it was. I frightened children, made mares look away, and fellow stallions saw me as someone to pity. Pity... I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me... I was scaring ponies, my one goal in life was to make them feel better and give them hope... and I just fill them with fear..." I looked up to see the young mares. They had tears in their eyes, Pinkie blew her nose.

"But... seeing my mom alive and well made me feel better. I was looked to as a hero by my friends. If I had a chance to undo it, I wouldn't. For those I care about... I would give up everything." "Awww..." Was the one reaction that came from all of them. Twilight walked up to me. "You are a hero Tinder Spark. No matter what anypony tells you." She said with a smile. I returned the favor. It felt good to smile, I had forgotten the positive feelings that came with it. "Thank you Twilight Sparkle." "Please, call me Twilight." I nodded. "Hey Sparky?" I cocked my head and turned to Pinkie. "Is it okay if I call you that for short?" "I'd prefer Tinder." "Okey Dokey Lokey! Tinder, I was just thinking, we should give you a tour of town!" The others nodded. "Please?" Fluttershy said quietly. I smiled. It had been so long since I had felt this way, so happy, at peace... I hoped it would not end soon. "Lead the way." I say.


	2. Belonging

I walked with the girls, hiding behind them as not to be seen. They may understand the circumstances of my eye, but nopony else did. Twilight looked back at me, and seemed to understand my fears. She motioned for the others to stop, and walked up to me. "Tinder, you don't have to be afraid of your appearance. Or what others will think of it." She said. "Yeah! You did it to save a life!" Rainbow Dash agreed. I looked at the ground and frowned. "It's not that..." I said. Their looks became one of confusion. "What is it then partner?" Applejack asked. I sighed, looking back up to the mares. They were still confused. If only they knew what the reactions were, the amount of scared tears that had been shed... "It's just... I don't like how I feel when I scare somepony. Just by looking at me, what kind of fear I can invoke... And that's with the ones back home. I can only imagine what it will be like here." I say, hanging my head once more. I feel a hoof lift my face, soon seeing Twilight look at me. "Don't worry about it. We can help you through it. Right girls?" She said, turning to look at them. I also observed them, seeing nodding heads. "Of course darling! One can easily see that you have a good heart. I truly believe you will fit in very nicely." Rarity said. I sighed.

We arrived in town a few minutes after that. I can't really say I'm excited. Right off the bat, somepony gave a shriek and ran when they saw me. Sighing, I sat down, staring at the ground with a frown. "I knew that would happen." I said. Why shouldn't I? It always happened. Even my mom winced at it every once in a while. I heard hooves coming toward me. Lowering her head, Twilight once again looked at me. To which I turned my good eye away. "Tinder, I'm really sorry about that, we just have to show you around some more." She said. I scoffed. She stood and took my hoof, against my will, and made me stand. "Come on, we'll show you." She said again. I looked back to her, her eyes looked sympathetic, and her smile was one of care. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Fine." I replied coldly. The girls showed me around, pointing out major areas such as the library, a sweet shop called Sugar Cube Corner, Rarity's fashion shop (never going there), and other places. By the time the tour was over, I was about to leave, but Pinkie called out to me. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Please stay... We want to know more about you." Her voice was so full of sadness, I couldn't refuse her. Closing my wings, I touched down on the ground, following them to a restaurant. "I don't have any money..." I said as I hung my head. Twilight smiled.  
>"That's okay, we'll just pay for you." I looked around, the mares didn't seem to disagree. I don't get it, why is somepony going through all this trouble for me? The waiter eventually arrived and gave us our menus, jumping when he saw my face. Not again... I covered my eye with my hood and looked away. "What is wrong with your eye kind sir?" He asked. I'm not answering. How could I? I can't just go flaunting that story everywhere. The story brings pity, and I have no need or want for it. I hate it.<p>

"Sir, he... he's new here, and he's really sensitive about it. We're doing this so he can feel welcome." I heard Fluttershy say. Turning my good eye back to the waiter, he looked at me sympathetically, and nodded. "I will give you a moment to decide what you want. I will grab you some water and be back in a moment." He said as he walked away from a smile. Humiliated, I placed my head on the table, just wanting to stay there. Not have to look at anypony anymore. "Tinder..." I heard as somepony shook my shoulder. I looked up to see Twilight once again looking at me with concern. She gasped quietly, and wiped underneath my eye. I caught on to what was happening. I was crying. Once again shame flooded me, as I hung my head, forelegs crossed on the table. "You see?" I asked. "Everypony is frightened by it." I said. Twilight looked to the other mares, and seemed to ask a question with only her eyes. They all nodded, which caused her to smile. She turned to me once more. "Tinder, do you think you would like to come with us to a play we're seeing tonight? You look like you need some time out." I just stared, in shock. "You... you actually want me around? Even with my eye being so bad?" I asked. Nopony had ever asked me to spend time with them before. Save for Galaxy, but she was special. The mare nodded. "Especially with your eye, we want to spend time with you. I can tell you're going to fit in really well." She said as she placed her hoof on mine. I looked down to her hoof touching mine. Her touch was warm, kind, caring, so... so much like hers... How much I still missed her... Smiling, I rose my head back to her. "Thank you."

Over the next couple of hours, the mares simply walked, or flied (in Rainbow and Fluttershy's case) around talking, making sure I was in on the conversation. I realized I was doing something I hadn't done in a long time. Enjoying myself. They asked me about my home, what it was like, what kind of ponies lived there. Truth is, we are just like any other kind of pony. Except we defend our home from demons of the darkness. We ration out all of our supplies. Food, water, shelter, everything. I told them of the tow, and our "Meadow of Memorial." Our burial ground. It is where we bury those who have given their lives, so that we may live in the freedom we have. I told them the song that is inscribed into the top of the hill, of how we are forever in their debt, and will dedicate our lives to them. Not letting their sacrifice be in vain. Talking to these young mares, I feel so much better than my first week. No other ponies have reacted violently toward my eye, just an occasional stare, no fear, just concern. A few were cruel enough to mock me because of it, but the girls quickly took to my side. I smiled. "What is it Tinder?" Looking to them, I looked to the ground, then back a them. "This is the first time in a long time I have felt like I belong somewhere. Like I can be myself, and not be afraid of others being scared. Thank you. I needed this." I say. Twilight smiles, saying that it's nothing. I can't get over how wonderful these girls are to me.

I went home in good spirits. Looking at my old pictures, I feel like I have finally broken out of a depressive darkness that has been looming over my head for quite some time now. I can't help but think about Twilight. Her eyes... like gemstones, and her smile, that beautiful smile... She seems to be filling a gap in my life that was missing before. I smile as I hear a knock on my door. Standing there is Fluttershy, looking nervous, just a part of her personality I guess. "Hello Fluttershy." I say. She looked up to me. "Um... we were just wondering, we have an extra ticket for a race, because one of our friends couldn't come. Do you want to go?" She asked with kindness in her voice. I thought for a moment, did I really want to go out in public to such a degree? Maybe I should. No... I really should. I am also looking forward to spending time with these girls. Falling asleep, I can't help but wonder. Why were things going so well for me? Only time would tell.


	3. Standing up to the Griffon

_Two Days Later..._

I slammed the hammer down on the molten steel. Making armor was an old past time of mine. Usually, I would be sending it off to the front lines, that way our soldiers would be protected. But that was back in Amareica. This was Ponyville. I haven't seen anypony who would be in need of armor here, except maybe the Royal Guards. I set the plating down in a tub of water, allowing it to cool as it gave out a large hissing noise. Walking over to my window, I looked up the road to my new town. It was definitely peaceful, which was fine with me. Over the past two days, the girls had made sure that I had gotten used to the town, and the town got used to me. The only thing anypony ever said about my eye anymore was how it was doing. I was kind of glad really, back home, I would constantly be bringing in injured civilians, and hearing screams of pain. Either that or besides my allies in the PSF (Pony Strike Force). I wonder how they are back there, has anypony else joined my brother and my former fillyfriend in the Meadow of Memorial? I sigh and walk outside, inhaling the fresh air. I smiled as a flock of birds fly past me, and a gentle wind blows through my mane. I close my eyes and can see their faces, my family, and my friends. My thoughts are interrupted by a slightly growing noise of screaming. I open my eyes and look around in confusion.

Falling next to a strange device was Pinkie Pie. Instantly I'm up and running, desperate to catch her. Sliding to a halt, I catch the mare as I leap into the air, grabbing her just before she hit the ground. I shield her as the device blows into a heap of fire, sending shrapnel all over the place. "Wow! Thanks Tinder Spark!" She shouted as she got up. Looking at her, I can only wonder what the heck she was doing. "Pinkie, what's going on?" I asked, my one good eyebrow raised. She looked at the ground with an aggravated look. "It's Gilda!" She shouts as she angrily trudges toward me. I back my head away and stare in confusion. "Who?" I ask. Pinkie sighs. "It's this griffon that's hanging out with Rainbow Dash. She's a big meanie!" I close my eye half way in annoyance. This was just like Pinkie to overreact about something. "You seriously are angry over that?" I ask. Pinkie shook her head. "You don't understand Tinder! She called me names and destroyed this machine I worked so hard on, AND she told me to bug off!" I placed my hoof to my mouth and looked down in thought. That wasn't very common, Pinkie had only been my friend for a few days, and I was already used to having her around. "Isn't she the biggest meanie you ever heard of?" Pinkie said with a sad look on her face. I glared at her. "Oh... right..." She said with a nervous smile. It vanished as soon as it arrived. Walking closer, I try to give her suggestions on what to do. "Have you gone to Twilight with this?" I ask. Letting out a long gasp, she leaps into the air and just floats there. I stare in shock, how was she defying physics? "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! I JUST KNOW SHE'LL UNDERSTAND!" She shouts at a deafening level. I check on my ear to make sure it isn't bleeding and watch as the hyperactive pony literally launches like a rocket towards town. I stare wide-eyed and mouth agape for a few minutes, what the heck was going on here? I push it out of my head and try to forget about it as I walk back into my home and check on the armor.

I eventually decided to go into town, my home had run low on some materials and I needed to make sure I was stocked up. Throwing a few bits onto the stand, the pony thanked me and asked about my eye. "Terrible, as usual." He chuckled and wished me a good day. As I carried my supplies I noticed Pinkie sitting at a table, looking very down. Concerned, I walked over to her and set my groceries down. "Pinkie?" I asked. She looked up with a depressed look. "Oh... hey Tinder Spark." Her voice lacked her usual hyper attitude and cheeriness. Raising an eyebrow, I take a seat next to her. "Something up?" I ask. She sighs as she puts her head back on her forelegs. "Twilight thinks I'm overreacting, and that I'm just jealous." I give a somewhat agreeing nod as I consider this. I hear somepony talking behind us, turning my head, I see Fluttershy leading a family of ducks through town. "Alright little ones, this way, this way." She says softly. In front of her is a mother duck along with a griffon slightly ahead of that. "Mama Duck, you're free and clear." She says just before she bumps into the griffon.

"I'm walking here!" It shouts angrily and rudely at Fluttershy. I growl in anger, it was an honest mistake, nopony should be yelled at like that for something so trivial. The ducks waddle away in fear as the creature continues to walk up to her, causing Fluttershy to back away fearfully. "That's her! That's Gilda!" Pinkie whispers to me. "Oh, um, I'm sorry... A... A... I was just trying to..." She said trying to apologize. Infuriated, I get up and march over to the griffon. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The creature said in a mocking hostile tone. "Why don't you just watch where you're going doofus?" She said, growing more hostile by the minute. I walk up in front of Fluttershy and stand there, staring at Gilda with cold, unforgiving, angry eyes. The griffon inspects me, letting out a chuckling noise. "Just what are you supposed to be?" She asks mockingly. I don't respond, continually staring. The griffon's grin vanishes and turns to a frown. She already looks uglier. "Hey, stupid! I'm talking to you!" She shouts. I intensify my glare, remaining silent. "What are you deaf? Wouldn't surprise me, with your eye being so..." "Shut it." The griffon backs away, clearly surprised that somepony has fought back to her. "Tinder..." Fluttershy says from behind me. Gilda angrily brings her face within inches of mine. "Why don't you just move it punk?" She says. "I don't think so." I say with a solid voice. Clearly frustrated, she rears up and takes a long breath. I plant my hoof firmly in the ground, ready for what she has to throw at me. Opening her mouth, she gives a deafening roar, wind blowing past thorough my mane at lightning speed.

Chuckling, I shoot back a witty remark. "You got quite a case of bad breath there." I say with a smug grin. Snarling, the griffon brings her face closer, staring at me in my one good eye. I am not moved. Staring back, eyes just as hard and unforgiving, I clench my teeth and growl out the words; "Leave her alone." Groaning in what can only be annoyment, she backs up. "All these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail." She says as she soars into the air. I stand there for a moment before I hear a quiet weeping behind me. Turning, I see Fluttershy on the ground crying. Heartbroken, I place my hoof on hers. "Fluttershy..." I say quietly. She just continues to cry. I lift her face and wipe away the tears. Still sobbing, she wraps her forelegs around me and holds me tight. I hug back, being strong for my hurting friend.

"Pinkie, I hate to sound rude but... are you crazy?" I ask as she hangs up the final streamer for Gilda's party. I almost pulled my head away in disgust. Gilda's party? I would never understand this pony... "Do you really have to ask that?" Rarity whispered to me. I shrugged. "Come on guys! This'll be fun!" Pinkie shouted as she leaped off the stool she stood on to place the streamers. I rolled my eyes. Somehow the words "fun" and "Jerk" just didn't mix for me. Fluttershy walked up to her friend and asked if she really thought the party was a good idea. To which Pinkie just told her to let "Auntie Pinkie Pie" take care of it. "Isn't Fluttershy a year older than Pinkie?" I ask Applejack. She nods. Within a few minutes, Gilda and Rainbow Dash arrive at the party. After having a little, "talk" with Pinkie Pie, she notices me and frowns. "You again?" She says. I stare at her coldly. "Just stay away from my friends and you'll get out of here without getting hurt." I say harshly. "Ooooh, I'm so scared. Pheh! Loser." I growl in anger as she passes. Twilight walks up to me and asks if I'm okay. I don't want to worry her, so I say I'm fine. Throughout the party, Gilda is pranked constantly. I can't help but chuckle when she keeps trying to blow out re-lighting candles. Eventually, Pinkie says it's time for some pin the tail on the pony. Rarity asked to go first, but Gilda shoved her aside and took the tail that she was about to use. Outraged, I began to step towards Gilda, but Twilight held me back.

"Easy Tinder, just relax." She says with a calm voice. Again she looks at me with those gemstones of eyes, and I sigh. "Sorry Twilight, it's just... I can't just stand by and watch that... that..." I say as I clench my teeth and feel the rage boil inside me. Twilight takes my hoof and looks at me with pleading eyes. "Please..." She says. Darn she's adorable when she does that... We hear a crashing noise and watch as Gilda crash into the dessert table. I can hardly contain my laughter, while others are unable to. Pinkie instantly begins to shout at Pinkie for setting up so many pranks, and is unbelievably rude to her. It's takes every ounce of tolerance in my body to stand by. Rainbow surprises even me when she reveals that it was her that set up all the pranks, although not all were intended for her. Gilda still insists that it was Pinkie Pie that set up the pranks. Enraged, Rainbow yells at the griffon, telling her to leave. The griffon points at the cyan pegasus accusingly, saying that she is a "flip-flop". I growl in rage. I can't take anymore of this. "That's it, either leave, or I make you leave." I say through my grit teeth. Gilda just stares at me, she looks about ready to strike before Twilight takes to my side. "You mess with him, you mess with me." She says with a sturdy tone. "An' me." "And I as well." "Me too." "Gilda... don't do it..." The others say as they stand next to me. Aggravated beyond her comprehension, Gilda growls one final time and leaves. Rainbow Dash apologizes for bringing Gilda, and asks if they can forgive her. Needless to say, we all can.

I walked out of Sugar Cube Corner and stared at the sky, admiring the vast array of stars. Princess Celestia brought forth the day we roam in, but Princess Luna... What delicate care it must take to place those stars in the sky... one by one... "Hey Tinder Spark." I hear from behind me. Turning, I see Twilight walking towards me. I smile and invite her to sit next to me. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She says as she gazes at the sky. I nod my head. "You know Tinder..." She says, her voice fading. I turn to her to see her rubbing a foreleg. "What is it Twilight?" I ask. She smiles and places her hoof on mine. "I really appreciate you helping out my friends today. It was really nice of you." I smile. I saw so much of Galaxy in Twilight, was that why I was feeling this way? "My pleasure." I say quietly. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment. The stars in the sky don't sparkle nearly as much as hers. Eventually we do part, and I head off for home. I can't help but smile as I climb into my bed. Those eyes... that smile... that sweet... tender voice. I roll over and continue to smile. I hope this feeling doesn't leave me.


	4. Master of Flight

_Three Days Later... _

_3 Years Ago..._

_"I've got you Tinder, Hang on!" I hear. Looking down at my coat, I see blood pouring from my left chest. Looking up, I can see my brother, Sand Staff, holding the line with his soldiers. "Sand..." I say weakly. "Galaxy go! Make sure my little brother gets out of here safely!" He shouts, clearly having not heard me. "But sir, what about you?" I hear her ask. I slowly fade in and out of consciousness in a few seconds, my vision flashing black, then back to the scene before me. "There's no time! Get him out of here!" Galaxy looks to me, care, concern, and fear all mixed into one look. "I SAID GO!" My brother shouts. Galaxy jumps, but nods, quickly running to my side, along with a few ponies from the blimp that would extract us. "Galaxy...?" I ask with my voice fading. She takes my hoof in hers. There are tears in her eyes as she smiles. "It's okay Tindy... I'm here..." She says as she softly strokes my mane. Breathing heavily, I feel my chest beat faster, as well as hearing my heart beat, no, pound into my skull. "UGH!" I weakly look as I am placed in the blimp. My brother has been attacked, blood falls from his shoulder. He flips over the creature and stomps on it's head. "Sir!" I hear somepony shout, though I am unable to identify who. "Just forget about it!" He shouts._

_I groan in pain as I slowly fade out, almost loosing consciousness again. Galaxy continues to hold my hoof, tears still in her eyes. "Please Tindy, stay with me." She says, love in her voice. She turns to my brother, I think, and shouts for him to hurry. "Just go! Get out of here! You stay you die with us!" He shouts as he is attacked by another creature. "Take off in 20 seconds. "No..." I say with my voice raspy and out of breath. "Sand come on there's time!" I hear Galaxy shout with sadness and affection. "JUST GO! GO!" He shouts as he is taken to the ground and brutally attacked him. The blimp lifts and I reach my hoof out. "No... Sand..." I say as I feel a tear leave my eye._

I awaken with a panicked inhale. Looking around my room, I continue to breath heavily, trembling slightly. Panting, I look down, removing my covers. There is no blood, no stains of red on my body. I slowly relax and lay my head back down on my pillow. "Just a flashback dream..." I tell myself. That's all it was. Just a bad memory making itself known in my nightmares. Getting up, I look at the clock hoof crafted by my father. I had awoken in the late morning, around 10. Sighing, I walk down stairs, staring at the old pictures of me and Sand. He was the best brother I could have asked for... I wish he had listened to Galaxy. Maybe then she would be alive as well... I may have the ability to rally the troops before a fight, but I was not gifted with his leadership. I still can't help but feel that it was my poor decisions as the Captain of the squad that lead to Galaxy's passing.

Rainbow crashes through my window, causing me to turn my head to the noise. Her eyes spiral in her head for a while before she shakes her head, returning them to normal. I stare at her with a blank expression for a while, not sure exactly what to do. She looks up to me and gives a nervous chuckle. "Hey... what's up Tinder Spark?" She asks, looking behind her at the destroyed window. I sigh and help her up, dusting off a piece of ash from my fireplace off her wing. "Thanks..." She says sheepishly. I stare at her with a questioning look. "I was trying out a new move to get into the Wonderbolts. Needless to say, it didn't work." I raise an eyebrow. "You don't know who the Wonderbolts are?" She asks with shock, to which I respond with a glare. Chuckling nervously, she responds with; "Right... sorry..." Perking up she looks at my wings, I do the same. "You know, I haven't seen you use those things yet. You any good at flying?" She asks as she flaps her wings, lifting off of the ground. "I guess." I say with a shrug. She gives a smug grin. "is that code for you suck?" She asks with a smart-alecky tone. I shake my head. "No, I'm just saying I am nothing special." "Wanna put that to the test?" She asked with a devilish grin. "Pardon?" "I wanna see what you got." "Is that code for, "I challenge you to a flying duel?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. She nods. Rolling my eyes, I accept the challenge as somepony knocks at my door.

"Tinder, is Rainbow in there? We saw her crash." I hear Twilight ask. I smile and call back. "Yeah she's here. We'll be out in a second." I look at Rainbow Dash and motion my eye toward the door. "You invite them to see you fly?" "Actually they asked. Not that I mind, I AM pretty awesome." She says as she flexes her forelegs with a chuckle. I roll my eye and smile. I open the door for her and we walk out, sure enough, everypony else is right there, anticipating her. "Hey guys, guess what, Tinder here just accepted a flight challenge. Ready for some awesomeness?" She asks as she rears up. I raise an eyebrow at Twilight, who just giggles.

"Mares first." I say as I stretch my foreleg out to the open meadow. I had found it on my way here, and figured it would be the perfect place for the quick match. Rainbow lifts her head, walking proudly in front of me. "Watch and learn." She says with a wink. In an instant, she's off the ground, with a rainbow trail marking her course. After two barrel rolls, she creates three perfect craters in the clouds, flipping in mid air as she performs the tricks. Pinkie is cheering like a mad pony, while the others simply admire the young athlete. Young? How much younger than me can she be? A year? Maybe. Charging head on into the high clouds, she spins a cloud, causing it spiral into another, causing a short burst, bringing out water.

She quickly dashes back around, causing the droplets to form a small rainbow in the sky. Amazed, I give a chuckle and clap my hooves. However, she is not finished yet. Diving back up, she performs three more flips, using clouds like a pinball machine as she launches from each one, gaining speed in the process. Pinkie is cheering even louder now ( A feat I deemed impossible) and is leaping for joy her friend's performance. "Pretty cool huh?" Twilight whispers with a smile. I nod as the mare finally comes down on the ground hard, although still on her hooves. A perfect landing. The others cheer and congratulate the pegasus, and she gives a quick bow. "Think you can top that?" She asks as she walks past me. I laugh, not because it's funny, but because I know I can't. Regardless, I tell her I'll try my best.

Inhaling the scent of the grass, I exhale and prepare myself. Behind me, the girls are giving me support with kind words and encouragement. I exhale one final time, and launch into the air. I quickly run along the side of a cloud and push off of it, giving me extra speed. I fold my wings and flip once as I land on another cloud. Running across it, I leap once again and open my wings, gliding through the air. I turn and quickly run across the side of another cloud, this time, launching downward and flipping backwards. I land on another cloud and use it as a spring to launch myself into the air. Flapping my wings ferociously, I climb higher, and higher into the air, until I can hardly see the girls, although I know they can easily see me. Closing both my eyes, I inhale and fold my wings. I gently float little higher, but stop once I reach a particular height. Exhaling, I let myself fall toward the ground, my body completely in an upright position, head down to the ground.

I feel the wind rush through my mane, causing a cooling sensation all across my body. "What is he doing?" "Tinder! Pull up!" I hear, no doubt the panicked voices of the mares. I smile. The sensation of falling is so relaxing to me. The wind so light, causing all my worries to fade. They think that this is some accident, but it is not. I turn my head and open my one good eye slightly. The ground is now very close, and I know that I must act. Flipping several times, I suppress myself into a ball, and launch along side the ground, just as I am about to collide with it. Flapping my wings gently, I bring myself into the view of the sun, and open my wings to the limit of their reach. With a satisfactory sigh, I keep myself suspended in the air for a moment, watching as my shadow covers a part of the meadow. Smiling, I gently float down a bit, until I deem the fall safe for my legs. I touch the ground softly, the grass massaging my coat. Head still facing the ground, I hear silence, but my smile does not falter. Rising my head to the mares, I see them all wide-eyed, mouths agape. I give a slight chuckle.

"Tinder... that... that was..." Twilight stammers. "AMAZING! YOU ALMOST PUT DASHIE TO SHAME!" Pinkie shouts as she leaps high into the air, before falling back down on her face. "Thank you. But I think it's pretty obvious that Rainbow still was a better flier." I say with a smile, and hold out my hoof to the mare. She stares at me, and my hoof for a little while. "Congratulations." I say, acceptance in my voice. She smiles and takes my hoof, shaking it gently. "Thanks. You weren't all that bad though." She says with respect. I nod as the others still stare at me, before snapping out of it and joining Rainbow and Pinkie in the praise. I motion them to quiet down, I did not win, so why should they congratulate me? Still, knowing that even that gifted flier believed in my skills made me feel good. "What do you say we walk around town? Maybe grab some food, my treat?" I ask. The others nod. As we head out, I can just make out Twilight blushing as she looks at me.


	5. Striking Down Overconfidence

_"The pain is difficult... isn't it Tinder? When all you care for, all you fight for is lost... what purpose do you serve? When all things that stand for wash away, all the sacrifices you made... annulled... what then do you live for?"_

_"I will not fall... I will not let you corrupt me..."_

_"Will you stand like Sand did? Tell me Tinder... how long did it take him to die? You just sitting there and watching?"_

_I felt my throat tighten... I could still remember his death exactly... Everypony told me it wasn't my fault... but why did I just sit there? Why didn't I ignore my pain and help him? The mysterious voice left me with a haunting feeling in my head, this darkness was getting the best of me... I felt myself falling, only this was not relaxing. It was painful, and agonizing._

_"Betrayed... Forgotten... Abandoned... Tinder...You must face this."_

Awakening with a gasp, I nearly fell from my bed. Looking around, I saw my bed, and my photos. I tried to control my breathing as I threw my comforters from me, placing my hooves on the wooden floor. I looked into my mirror, and stared at myself. My eye burned into my skull, a permanent reminder of what I was. It was for my mom, but it still haunted my nightmares. If I tried to ignore it, my nightmares would only grow worse, forcing me to deal with it in the day. Sighing, I walked out my door, walking through the meadow that surrounded my home. A few miles north was Ponyville, standing tall and proud. I watch as birds fly overhead. Smling, I begin a whislte, one deep followed by three high ones. Sure enough, the birds repeat my whistle, sending it back in a melody that only they can create.

I flew into town above the clouds. I just wanted to observe the town today. Nothing really to do today so why not? I breathe in the fresh air as wind gently blows through my mane. I sigh in pleasure as I land on a cloud and behold the sight before me. I place my head to my hooves and smile. After fighting so hard for peace, in vain, it was nice to have finally experience it. So calming, it helped me ease my pains, confront my sorrows, and embrace my feelings. No wonder freedom was never free. I was suddenly interrupted in my train of thoughts when a fire work went off right next to me. I stared in confusion a while before noticing more in a general area. Curious, I decided to check it out, staying above the cloud cover so not to be bothered.

"Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville!" I head as I laid down on a cloud and observed what was occurring. "No! In all of Equestria!" Another shouted. I rolled my eyes. Most powerful fell exclusively to the Elements of Harmony, nothing was more powerful than their combined might. I hear a voice telling the town it was true, and more fire works exploded in the air. Backing my head away, I blow a firework away from me and sighed. This pony was truly arrogant to say the least. "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians - anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!" I heard from below. Looking down, I could see a unicorn wearing some sort of wizard hat, as well as a robe that resembled one worn by Star Swirl the Bearded. So this was the one trying to sell of as some sort of talented master...

"Me." I say as I lift from the clouds. Ponies everywhere look around, trying to find the source of the noise. I flap my wings and dive, the wind blowing through my face. I flip once and slam down on the stage, causing it to crack slightly. I kept my head down as not to show my eye, the last thing I wanted was to give some idiot like this the pleasure of mocking it. "And just who may you be? And what makes you think you can stand up to the Great and Powerful Trixie?" The mare says. Looking up, I glare at her with anger, and determination. She gives a quick shout of disgust upon seeing my eye, as I expected her to. "Euh! Well I can certainly say that you appearance is pathetic!" She said as she laughed. Growling I stomp my hood and begin to talk. "Overconfidence makes you careless. You'd be wise to back off while you have the chance." The mare simply yawns and rubs her hoof against her chest. "Speaking? That's you challenge?" She said with a disappointed tone. "My challenge is watching your best friend die right next to you. Slowly bleeding out in your arms, as you cry and BEG for him to stay with you." I say through grit teeth. "Trixie" just laughs and said she will not stoop to such levels of stupidity.

"Tinder!" I hear from the crowd. Turning, I see Twilight waving her hoof, calling me over to her. I angrily glare at Trixie for a while, disgusted with her boasting. "You are weaker than a piece of lint." I said as I spit on her stage. Resulting in her rising me into the air. "Just who do you think you are mister toughcolt? You are but a fraction of what I, the Great and Powerful Trixie can accomplish." She said as she gave a smug grin with closed eyes. "Accomplish in what? Being a jackass? I guess I agree, I know some donkeys who would love to take you in." I say. The crowd roars with laughter, and the mare just gives a "Humph. I'll show you." With that, she launches me into the air, flopping as I go. I tumble through the air as I try to regain my balance. I realize something and go stiff, vertically straight. I exhale as I begin to fall back to Earth. There are panicked cries from the crowd as they scream for me to save myself. I smile and open my wings, speeding further to the ground. Flipping, I land hard on the ground, causing a bit of a vibration in my body. I breathe heavily as I deal with the quick shock of pain from the impact. Looking up, I smile and stare at the astonished show pony. Chuckling I walk over to Twilight, who smiles and blushes. I smile back. Ponies in the crowd cheer, which I am quick to reject.

"Oh ye of little talent, I do believe that you have made the mistake of thinking I cannot surpass you. Poor arrogant fool." The mare says as she launches herself into the air with magic. She flipped several times as the ponies in the crowed stared in amazement. I scoffed. Show off, why did this mare feel the need to be better than the rest of us? I turn away, frowning as the crowd cheers. I guess she landed. "Tinder, you ok?" Twilight asks tenderly. I look to her, and see her eyes continuing to sparkle. Even this cannot bring me a smile. Over the course of a few minutes, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity attempt to show up the snob. But, unfortunately, are unsuccessful. Seeing the girls being tortured by this jerk makes me grit my teeth. The only thing keeping me from beating that mare to a pulp is my respect for mares and Twilight's grasp. "Twilight, you need to step up." I tell her. She turns to me, appearing nervous and fearful. "Me?" She asks. I nod. She shakes her head, and refuses to look at me. "Twilight, your abilities are tenfold of that idiot. Just do one trick, and defend your friends." "Our." She said. I still wasn't used to them as friends, not because I didn't think of them as friends, because I didn't know if they wanted me as friend. I guess I don't have to worry anymore. I nod. She still seems unsure when Trixie calls her out and challenges her. Despite my encouragements, she backs away and runs, still refusing. "Ha! Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Was there ever any doubt?" The show pony says with a cocky attitude. I had seen soldiers die because of overconfidence, but this was ridiculous. I wanted to go and tell her off, but I was more concerned about Twilight, and chased after her.

"Twilight... you okay?" I ask as I open the door to the library. Nopony is home. Or at least I thought until I saw Spike walk down the steps. "Hey there Tinder." He said somewhat disappointingly. I ask him what's wrong and he explains that Twilight is being ridiculous, although he doesn't state why. "I'll go talk to her." I say as I begin walking up the stairs. "Good luck. You'll need it." I hear from behind. I call out Twilight's name, still getting no response. Again I call out, this time hearing her call back. "Out here." She says. I look to my right and see her lying on a balcony reading a book, with an upset look to her. I sigh and head out. "Hey. How are your legs from the fall?" "Fine." She nods and looks back into the book. I take my hoof and tap her, to which she replies by looking at me. "Why didn't you show her up? I've seen your abilities, you have much more talent than she does." I ask. It takes a minute for her to process what I'm talking about, but she sighs once she does.

"Didn't you see how much the others hated her bragging? Especially you?" She asked with a sad voice. I look down. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" I ask. She stares back down, though not at the book. "If I go showing off what I can do, I risk losing them as friends... and..." She cut herself off as she turned her head away from me. I loosen my expression, and place a hood on hers. "It's not the same. She wants to show everypony up, make them feel like garbage. If you stood up to her, you would be standing up for your friends. I know the difference." I say, trying to get her to turn her head. "No Tinder, it's still bragging." I sigh, taking my hoof away. "Well I hope you know that she thinks she's better than you. You and I both know she isn't. She's making fun of your friends, and making them look like idiots. Please, stand up to her. For them." I say. Twilight sighs and looks at me. "I just don't know... I need time to think about this." She said. Smling, I rub her hoof and tell her I'll support whatever she decides.

_Several Hours Later..._

I walked through town, trying to help with various things around. Applejack with her farm, Fluttershy with her animals, Pinkie with her baking, and Rainbow with her flying (she need somepony to practice racing with). I didn't stop by Rarity's though, I refuse to be a mannequin. Twilight still hadn't come out of the library, and I was getting really concerned about her. I can't stand to see her upset. I hear panicked shouts from behind me, and turn around in confusion. I give a quick shout and launch into the air at the sight of an Ursa Minor. In Amareica, we had always had to deal with Majors, but a Minor could be just as dangerous if aggravated. I turn to see two young colts trying to get Trixie to vanquish it, but she seems hesitant. In the distance I see Spike leading Twilight over to them, and quickly rush over to them. "I can't..." I hear Trixie say. Although a little confused, I wait for the explanation from the mare. After a minute, she states she made up a story of defeating an Ursa Major to make herself look good. I want to scoff, but I yell out to Twilight. "Watch out!" I leap and knock her out of the way of the Ursa's claw, which knocks me hard into a building.

I groan in pain as I try to stand, Rainbow helps me up and asks if I'm alright. Which I am. "I've taken a lot worse in the war." I say, panting. In the distance, I see Twilight walk up the Ursa. Despite wanting to rush in and help, I stand back, hoping that she can take this thing on. My hopes are lived up to, as I watch her calm, and soothe the beast. Afterward, she asks me and the others to forgive her. Despite a little bit of shock, we tell her how we feel. "So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" She asked, still seeming unsure. "Your magic is a part of who you are, sugar cube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend." Applejack said with a smile. I smile and nod. "I can't think of any better way to say it." She smiles and blushes. Spike asks how she knew how to defeat the Ursa, and she says that she was studying them when he and I were trying to console her.

To my amusement, everypony is scared out of their minds when they find out that was only a Minor. She decides not to tell them what a real Ursa Major was like. Smart move. "Huh." Trixie said as she walked over to Twilight. "You may have vanquished an Ursa Minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She popped out a screen of smoke, but once the smoke disappeared, everypony saw that she was actually trying to get away. "That little..." I say as flap my wings and prepare to take off, Rainbow Dash right behind. "Let her go you two." Twilight says. I freeze and look back at her. "Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson." I sigh and head back to the ground while she scolds the two colts who brought the Ursa to town. I smile and head back home.

_1 Hour Later..._

I sat in my home, wondering what to do for the rest of the night when I heard a knock on my door. I don't know who would want to see me, especially at this hour, but I open my door nonetheless. Standing in my doorway is Twilight. Despite my short instance of shock, I welcome her and ask what she needs. "Well... I just wanted to thank you for talking with me today. It really helped." She said as she blushed. I could feel my own cheeks heat up, seeing her in the moonlight almost made her even more beautiful. "My pleasure." I say. "You know, I've noticed that you u have a lot of books and read a lot..." I said as I rubbed my foreleg. She nodded and cocked her head, although still smiling. "You uh... wanna... study... sometime?" I say backing away, unsure of how she will respond.

She smiles and says she would love to. Before I know it, I have plans to bring a few books on the wars that had been going on in Amareica to the library and help her understand them. I'm just about to say goodbye when she wraps her forelegs around me. I'm taken aback at first, but calm down. She was hugging me... willingly... "Thank you for everything since coming here Tinder." She says. When she pulls away, my head is spinning. She wishes me a good night and heads back to town. I smile and chuckle. She even has her soft touch...


	6. Special Feelings

_Two Days Later..._

_I stumbled, walking through the long narrow path. My vision would faded white, and replayed the death of one I cared for. I could not stop walking, nor could I ignore my growing pain... That's when I saw her. Lying there, in a pool of blood. "Galaxy!" I shouted as I ran._

I awoke. Again sweat poured from my glands, making me hotter that I really was. "Another nightmare..." I thought aloud. Curling up, I thought back to that day... Galaxy... so beautiful and caring... ripped away. It only happened one year ago, but it had felt like an eternity. Panting, I looked up at the clock. It was still early. Sighing, I threw my covers off, and jumped onto my wooden floor. Looking around, I noticed the picture that had been taken on her 18th birthday. The necklace I made for her hanging from her neck. Looking back to my bed stand, I saw that same necklace. Golden chain with a ruby in it's center. I had given the necklace to her on that day, only for her to give it back on her death. I could still remember her dying wish...

_"Tindy... take it..." She said, out of breath. She held the necklace to me, urging me to grab it. "But... I can get you out! I can save you!" I shouted, desperate to keep her here. I did not want to lose my love, she was the most important pony in the world to me. She grabbed my hoof and smiled, her eyes only half-way open. "Tindy... It's over for me... I'm ready to die..." "BUT I'M NOT!" I shout as tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her, she was so important to me. "Tindy... give it to your true special somepony... the one who will be there for you." She said as tears fell from her eyes. On the verge of sobbing, I took the necklace, shaking as I went. "Promise me... you'll do that..." She said. Sniffing, I nod. "I promise." She smiled and placed a hoof on my cheek, and I took it. "I love you..." She said. With those words her eyes closed, and her hoof fell. "Galaxy?" I asked. _

Sighing, I looked away from the necklace, and the photo. That unicorn was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me, why did she have to die? Stepping outside, he looks to his right. A tree stands there, a mother bird feeding it's young. Shaking my head, I took to the sky as I flapped my wings and soar through the air. I landed on a cloud and looked over the wide open space. A flock of birds flew across the way, singing their merry song. If only I was happy...

I guess I must have dosed off. When I awoke the sky was cloudy, and seemed to be about to rain. I was in no mood to get wet, so I decided to head into town, where the storm would not be present. Sure enough, the sky was clear. I guess the pegasi only wanted the meadow to be rained on, and as stupid luck would have it, right where I lived. I hated rain. It was during rain that my best friend died. I was in no mood to remember that. So I would just stay in town until it passed.

"Tinder!" I hear from the side. I just continue walking. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anypony right now. "Tinder! Wait up!" I recognize the voice as Pinkie's, who to be honest, is the last pony I want to talk to right now. She's too hyper and curious, she'll no doubt ask about why I'm upset. Which I refuse to talk about. I try and take to the sky, but she's already reached me. "Tinder I was thinking..." "No." I launch myself into the air, wind flowing through my mane. I didn't know where I was going, just that I wanted to be alone. After what felt like hours, I touched down in an open field. Trees line the borders of the area, with a lake in it's center. Beautiful flowers grew, sprouting all over the area. I lie down as I think about my new life.

The happy, peaceful scenery. The kind, compassionate ponies. And of course, her. I sighed and placed my head down to my hooves. I knew she would never go for a stallion like me. She's so smart and beautiful, innocent. I couldn't task her with the outbursts of anger that I prone to, and how could I burden her with nightmares I face? It would crush her. "TINDER!" I leap at least a foot into the air as I give a quick shout. I land on the ground hard, groaning as I try to get up. "Tinder I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I heard. "Oh please don't tell me..." I think to myself. Unfortunately, it is true. Pinkie Pie is standing next to me, a big, ridiculous grin on her face. Growling, I walk away onto a hill. "Tinder!" She calls as she hops after me. She halts at my side, and starts talking.

"Now I was wondering if you could help me out with a certain idea, you see, I was thinking about making cupcakes for somepony, but I have no idea what flavor they like, so I was kind of hoping you would go and ask that pony so that I could start making the cupcakes early that way we could put the perfect frosting on it so they could..." "STOP!" I shout. Pinkie is taken aback by this and backs up, staring at me with a surprised look. "Just... stop... I'm not in a good mood." I say, quieter. "Why not? Are you sad?" She asks. I sigh. "I guess." "Aw... what about?" I try to walk away, but she walks in front of me. "Pinkie, get out of my way." I say somewhat harshly. She shakes her head, and crosses her forelegs. "Not until you tell me." She said.

I sighed. "A special somepony." I said as I turned my head away. She let out a long gasp, floating in the air. "WHO? WHO? Is she somepony I know?" She asked, bouncing with excitement. I shook my head. "Well who is it?" She asked, tapping her hooves together excitedly. I sigh and look to her. "Galaxy." I say. "OOOH she sounds like she's pretty!" I smile. "She was..." I think to myself. "Does she not like you back?" Pinkie asked. I shake my head. "We had known each other from before we had started training. We loved each other." I said. I could still hear her laugh in my head. "So what's wrong?" Pinkie asked, eyes blinking as she munched on a flower. I looked away. I really didn't want to say, but I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I did. "Tinder? Why are you so sad about..." "She's dead." Pinkie stared with shock. I turned and walked away. "What happened?" She asked. "KIA." I said. "What does kia mean?" "It's an acronym. Stands for Killed In Action." I sat down, looking out at the lake. I felt a tear run down my face. "Oh... I'm sorry... how long ago?" Pinkie said, sounding remarkably serious.

"One year... it's been really hard." I replied. Looking out to the sea, I think back to that day again, my crying and begging of her to stay with me... that crushed look her parents had when her casket was buried... How do you get past the guilt of that. "I'm sorry." Pinkie said, hopping over to me. "Maybe a cupcake will make you feel a little better?" "Doubt it." Pinkie sighed and sat next to me. "Maybe I can help you find a new special somepony? There a lot of pretty mares in town." I looked at her. "I actually already like one." "OOOH! WHO?" I look away. "None of your concern." I say somewhat defensively. "Aw come on! Tell me!" She shouts as she begins to name ponies off. I blush slightly when she says Twilight's name, and she shrieks. "Oh my goodness! You like Twilight! That is SOOOO cute!" She shouts. "And I don't want you to tell her, got it?" I say forcefully. Pinkie gives me what she calls a "Pinkie Promise" and says she won't. Relieved, I slump down onto the ground and rest. "You better?" Pinkie asks, smiling that goofy grin. I chuckle. Despite what I thought, she actually had managed to cheer me up. "Come on, let's head back into town." I say. As we head back, I can only think of how similar Twilight and Galaxy are. I guess that was why I like her so much.


	7. Hospitatility

**A/N Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story to anyone who finds it interesting. Been occupied with Guardians. I'll try to balance how much I work on each story.**

_About 4 Days After the Events of "Dragonshy"..._

_"Tinder, why do you resist? It would all be so much easier..."_

_The voice continued to attempt to corrupt me, but I wouldn't have it. I would not fall. I had seen the effects of corrupted soldiers in my own squad, I refuse to cause the pain and suffering they did._

_"Get out of here! You're not welcome!" I shout into the black nothingness, anger in my voice. A white flash appeared, in front of me, the beast of chaos himself... Discord._

_"Come now, chaos is too strong, let it consume you... let darkness flow through your veins..." He said as he tried to hypnotize me. I responded by giving him a solid buck to the face. He flew back, and I pounced, punching him several times in the face. That's when he vanished, and replaced himself with an image of Galaxy. I instantly halted, and stared sympathetically at her. My vision faded, and I watched my brother die in front of me. _

_"Alone... Forsaken...Destroyed ... You will suffer Tinder..." _

For the hundredth time since moving here, I awoke with a panicked gasp. Breathing heavily, I looked around my room again, still my room. I panted and brought my hooves to my head. I couldn't get over these nightmares... This was stupid, how was I supposed to forget about what had happened and assist the investigation if I kept suffering from this? I just hope they find the 7th element soon, maybe then I can check into a mental hospital. Then again, I'm not insane, just suffering from serious trauma, what should I do?

I sighed again and decided to head into town. If anypony could help me out when I was down, it was my new friends. Something about them just seems to be... different. Even my most trusted allies and the best of my friends were sometimes frightened by me, and even disgusted that I would make such dealings with the leader of our enemies. But these girls... just concern, care, and understanding. I guess that's why they were the chosen representatives of the elements.

What is it with this town and rain? Apparently that rain that had been over the meadow was supposed to be for the whole town. But somehow only got a light rain on my home, which was not supposed to be so light. So right as I got to town, it started pouring. I was stuck outside for a full ten minutes, forcing me to re-live yet another death I wanted to forget... the one of Heat Shot, my best friend. He had become my right hand stallion upon Sand's death. I looked up to the sky and shouted in frustration, and pain.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER SO MUCH?" I shouted into the air. As I lower my head and growl in anger, I notice a door open, and Twilight steps out.

"Tinder! What are you doing out there? Get inside!" She shouts over a crash of thunder. Despite some hesitation, I comply and head inside. Twilight notices me shiver as I step inside and gives me a blanket to warm up in. I smile and thank her. She just smiles back. I look up and notice Applejack and Rarity inside as well, although they seem to be occupied in some contest, though I can't exactly tell what about. Twilight motions to them and tells them I'm here.

"Well howdy there Tinder! Good to see ya bud!" AJ says as she greets me. Rarity also walks up, but gives a slight gasp when she sees my soaked mane.

"Tinder dear, were you out in the rain?" She asks with a slight hint of dread in her voice. I raise my eyebrow and look over to Twilight, who just shrugs.

"Uh... yes?" I say slowly. She gives a short shriek and inspects me.

"You poor thing! Are you sick? Do you feel well?" I have to say yes several times before she hears me. Unfortunately, I sneeze the one time she hears me, and I shiver again. Maybe I was out in the rain for too long... Twilight asks if I'm alright, and places her hoof on my forehead. After a brief moment of silence, she removes her hoof and looks at me with concerned eyes.

"You're burning up..." She says. I smile hoarsely and say I'll be okay, although I'm still shivering when I say it. Twilight leads me to a fireplace and tells me to stay there. I want to object, but I'm not exactly feeling all that great, especially not for a fight. Looking at the fire, I count how many times I can hear it crack, and watch the embers glow. I smile. My mom said that she named me after the fire that was started just before I was born. The fire inspired our troops to win the battle, and they were victorious. I smile as I think about her, the way she would stroke my mane when I was upset, or was dealing with a personal issue. She was always there for me, I could always count on her. "I love you mom..." I think to myself as I let the radiation from the fire warm my body.

"Here, this will help you feel a little better." I hear. I turn my head and see Twilight walking towards me with a steaming cup. She tells me that it's hot chocolate, which I had always heard about, but never actually had.

"Twilight, you really don't have to do this." I say as she sets the cup next to me.

"I don't want to hear that. Now wait here while I get a thermometer." She says. I chuckle and turn my attention back to the fire. Still emanating it's red glow. I close my eyes and imagine the days long ago... when I was home with my family on Heart's Warming Eve, we would sing the carols and talk about good days, when we weren't off fighting in the war. I was at peace during those times, and I kind of felt at peace now. At least I did until I started coughing. Rarity and Applejack were arguing about something, but I didn't notice what it was. I kept coughing, though I tried to stop. Twilight heard me and came to check on me. I coughed for a few more seconds before stopping, and she was more concerned then ever. I tried to reassure her by smiling, but I guess she could tell that I really was sick, but what could I be suffering from? The common cold? I caught that on the battlefield, and all that happened was you had to focus harder on the task at hand. Then again, they didn't work that way. She took a thermometer and told me to stick it under my tongue, which I did.

After a few minutes, she pulled the device out of my mouth and checked on it. She frowned and looked up to me. I observed the thermometer, which said my temperature was 100 degrees. I sighed and looked away.

"I'm fine, I've dealt with a cold before." I say, more harshly than I intended. I look away and stare at the floor. She places a hoof on my shoulder, and I turn to face her again. She's smiling, and tells me that I don't have to put on a toughcolt act in front of them. I sigh and apologize, and she says it's fine. Still, I know I'll have to make it up to her somehow.

Over the next couple of hours, the girls have various slumber party activities, which they offered to allow me to participate in. The first one they did was makeovers, which I instantly refused( turns out they were just joking with that suggestion anyway). The next event was truth or dare. I was a little more accepting of that idea, but I still refused since AJ and Rarity just kept shooting dare after dare at each other. After that was a pillow fight. I actually decided to accept that one, since it had been a while since I had a good fight. Rarity and Applejack just aimed at each other, completely oblivious to the fact they hit Twilight more often that each other.

I eventually got sick of this and just slammed both of them to the ground with my the pillows I had managed to scavenge out of the few they hadn't taken. After deciding that I might accidentally hurt somepony if we continued, we decided to move on to scary stories. The dynamic duo just made cheap, unclever ones about the other, which made me roll my eyes (and involuntarily sneeze again). Twilight told one that actually was a scary story, and I had heard it before. The others were terrified, but I just chuckled when she used a pillow case to make it look like her head was missing. She laughed as the others fell to the ground, embracing and screaming. I laughed loudly as well, which accidentally brought on another coughing storm.

"So Tinder, do you have a good story?" Twilight asked when she managed to calm down the girls. I looked away and stared at the floor, frowning. Truth be told, I actually had hundreds of scary stories, but they were all from the battlefield, and there was no way I was telling any of them.

"No..." I said as I got up and walked out to the patio. I threw the blanket off of me and started shivering again, but I didn't care. I just stared out at the rain... as my mind flashed white and I could recall that day...

_"Heat... MEDIC!" I shout as I apply pressure to his wound. Beside me, another soldier is trying his best to apply pressure to another wound on his chest. _

_"Tinder..." He whispers, out of breath. _

_"Not now Heat, just rest." I pat his shoulder and look over to another soldier. _

_"GET A MEDIC!" I shout at one of my men. I growl in frustration and shake my friend._

_"Come on, stay with me Heat!" I say as I lift up his armor. Just as I feared, there are two more deep cuts oozing blood there, and I don't have anything left to apply pressure. I pant heavily as rain pours down on my head, making me colder as the seconds tick by. _

_"Tinder... Please... Listen to me..." He pulls me in close, both eyes closed, and in great pain. I can tell it takes all of his energy just to breathe, let alone talk. I grab onto his hoof as he leans forward and whispers something into my ear._

_"Tell... my mom and dad... I thought of them... When I died..." He says. His face changes from one of pain and struggling to one of death, and his head falls back to the ground, and his hoof falls from my chest. I pant as I try to shake him awake._

"Oh no! NO NO NO! Come on Heat stay with me! You're okay you're gonna be alright! NO! NO! HEAT!" I shout as I try to shake him awake, but my efforts are fruitless, and I'm left without my best friend.

"Tinder? You okay?" I hear from behind me. Turning, I see Twilight behind me, with a sad, and worried look on her face. I sigh and look back at the ground. I sat down as she walked next to me and sat next to me.

"You okay?" She asks again. I can tell she's trying to look at me, so I comply and look her way. She looks at me and wipes a tear from my eye. Or was it just rain? Either way, I shake my head and look back out at the pouring rain. I'm shivering terribly now, and I wrap my forelegs around myself to keep warm. Unexpectedly, Twilight puts her arms around me in an effort to keep me warm. I just sit there, wondering how I could go through that much crap and still come out with my sanity intact.

"Thanks for checking on me Twilight. I needed it." I say quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her smile.

"You're welcome." She replies. We just sit there for a moment until I shiver again, regardless of her body heat. By the time we get back in, I'm soaked to the bone, and I can't stop shivering. I'm freezing cold, and Twilight has to give me three blankets to cover up in just for it to settle. I thank her again for her hospitality, and she just says it's nothing. I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep until I can hear Applejack and Rarity start arguing about who gets to sleep on what side of the bed. Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with those mares, but they needed to get over themselves. They continued to bicker, seeming to think nopony could hear them, but I could. I couldn't believe how selfish they were being. In Amareica, you were lucky to see a friend for a purpose other than combat. Here they could do it anytime they wanted. I grit my teeth as they continued to argue, being arrogant and thoughtless to me and Twi, who were trying to sleep.

Somehow, the girls managed to get the window open, and a tree came right through it. All they did was argue for a while, which made me angry. Twilight was too busy checking in a slumber party book to take heed. Finally, I had enough.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU ARGUING IS WHAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I shout in anger. The mares just stare at me, at first shocked, but then sympathy as they realized what I said was true. I began coughing again, and I couldn't stop. The wind from the window was making me colder than before, and I was shivering greatly. Thankfully, the girls did manage to get over themselves and take care of the problem. While they apologized to one another, Twilight wrote a letter to the princess, and came to check on me when she finished.

She brought me to the fire place, and wrapped her fore legs around me to get me warm. I was still shivering, but not quite as badly. Applejack and Rarity came downstairs as well, and they both had sheepish looks on their faces.

"Sorry fer all the arguin' bud, we didn't know it was botherin' you so much." AJ said as she rubbed her foreleg.

"We were both childish, and I'm sorry that we were unable to see it. Can you forgive us?" Rarity asks. Looking to the three mares beside me, I smiled as I sniffed to keep myself from sneezing again.

"Course I can." I say. They all smile and ask what we should do next. The vote is unanimous, sleep.

Twilight checked up on me one last time before she head to bed. Before she left, I thanked her again for everything she had done for me, and told her she was a very kind mare. She blushed slightly and thanked me, as well as telling me to get some rest. I went to sleep happy that night, warmed by all of Twilight's hugs.

**A/N For some reason this chapter wouldn't show up when I checked on it, so I had to delete it then re-upload it. This site is wierd sometimes...**


	8. Sharing the Story

_Two days later..._

I studied up on the events surrounding the mysterious element, there had to be some sort of clue. What could be so important about this element that it was hidden away? Undiscovered for more than a millennia? I stared hard at the page I was on, still trying to find information I knew I would not find. Flipping the page, I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Tinder? It's me, Twilight, can I talk to you?"

Twilight? What was she doing here? Didn't she have something else she needed to attend to? I didn't mind, but I was still confused. I opened the door and she was there, smiling away. I smiled back and asked if she wanted to come in. She thanked me and stepped inside. Right away, she noticed all of the different albums, journals, and pictures that lay littered across my home. She asked me about them, and I just said to ignore them. She didn't want to leave it at that, and she asked me again, this time stepping closer to me. Once again I looked into her eyes, still sparkling. Just like that first day I met her. I sighed and caved in.

"So... what are all these journals for?" She asked as she flipped one open.

"Those are my war and personal journals. I kept them and wrote down several different feelings and battles in them. Some contain sketches that I drew in my free time, others, battle tactics. Some just contain descriptions of the battles, and how I was feeling during them." I explained as I picked up a sketch notebook. I flipped open to a page containing my rough draft of the elements of harmony. The golden rods containing the colored gems that made up the special elements.

"Wow... That's amazing." She said. Turning to her, I see she has taken sight to my drawing, and I gladly let her take a look at it without my head in the way. She smiles as she takes notice of so called "details" that I added to the elements. After a while she looks up and notices a picture of me and Sand. She walks closer to it and observes it.

"May I?" She asks, turning to me. I nod. With her magic, she levitates the picture and studies the stallion beside me, and I walk up to her, observing the picture. In it, Sand is has a foreleg wrapped around my neck, and we each have our battle armor on. Both of us have our hooves raised in a victorious pump, and we smile. I think back to that day. Right after the Battle of Pine Ridge, when the creatures had attempted to attack a nursery, but was pushed back by several PSF forces. Twilight smiles and looks at me.

"This stallion looks a lot like you."

"That's probably because he's my brother." I say. Twilight instantly becomes curious and asks me question after question about him. It's a little hard for me to answer them, because that makes me remember him. How he never let me give up, and always pushed me to succeed, event when I didn't believe in myself. I still felt like he would still be alive if I hadn't made that stupid mistake of charging in too early.

"So where is he now?" Twilight asked, still smiling. I sighed and looked away.

"The Meadow of Memorial." I say sadly. Sitting next to a window, I look out at the blue sky, wondering why it had to be him. He was a leader, a friend, truly one of heaven's finest in pony flesh.

"Oh... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." She says as she begins to step back.

"It's ok... You didn't know." I say. Looking back at her, she seems upset, like she had been punched in the gut. I smile and tell her it's fine. She looks back at me and nods.

Over the next hour, she asks me about various things, from my father's hoof crafted clock, to my special necklace created for Galaxy. When she notices it, my heart nearly breaks. Even remebering that day brought back the exact feelings that I felt right when it happened.

"This..." I say as I hold the necklace. It shimmers a golden glow, and sparkles greatly, emanating my fur in a red beauty.

"This was a necklace I made for my fillyfriend, while she was still alive." I sigh and look down, as a tear forms in my eye. I sniff, and I hear Twilight walk up next to me. She asks politely, and I allow her to observe the garment. She studies it, smiling and admiring it.

"You made this yourself?" She asks as she gently flips it the other side. I nod and smile as she continues to praise it. Suddenly, a frown forms on her face, and she looks at me with a sympathetic look.

"What happened?" I look away, closing my eyes. Despite this, I can still feel a tear fall, and I catch it before it leaves my face. Looking back at Twilight, she holds out the necklace, implying that she wants me to take it. I gently grab the jewelry by the chain, and sigh, placing it back on my nightstand.

"They killed her... She's gone..." I say as I can hardly control my tears, just barely holding them back.

"She bled out right in my forelegs... she... she told me to give it to my true special somepony... the one who would be there for me..." I let my head fall again. She had been so weak when she said that, so much like a tired child... rather than a dying mare. Twilight lifts my head and wipes away a tear. Looking into her eyes, I see that same spark that lit up the eyes of Galaxy, and that same care and concern for me whenever I was upset.

"I am so sorry Tinder... I had no idea that you had lost so many ponies that you care about..." She said. She wraps her forelegs around me, and hug her back.

"I can only imagine what you've been through..." She says. As we release from our embrace, I tell her that I promised Galaxy I would fulfill her dying wish, and find the one that was meant for me. Twilight smiles and tells me that I'll find her one day. "I think I already have..." I think to myself. I wouldn't dare say that in front of her, but that was honestly how I felt about her. That smile... that mane... those eyes... that personality...

"Well, the girls and I were going to go out to a play, want to come?" She asks. I smile and nod. Together, we walk out the door and head into town. Sure enough, the others are waiting, and just as excited as Twi about the play.


	9. Poisons

_During the Events of "Bridle Gossip"..._

I sit here... underneath this tree... the rash is spreading all over my body... I just hope the girls are ok... maybe they found what they were looking for... I sure hope so... At least the breeze is refreshing...

_27 Hours Earlier..._

I looked through town, trying to figure out what was going on. Where was everypony? It was like a ghost town. I tried calling out, but nopony answered. I decided to take to the sky, I would have a better vantage point that way. The breeze flowed through my mane, but it carried an eerie whistle, like the ones you heard in horror plays. Honestly, the Meadow of Memorial on Nightmare Night was less strange. Once again I called out, but still got no answer. Eventually I came across Twilight, and landed next to her.

"Tinder! Finally, somepony actually showed up, do you know what's going on?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"I'm just as confused as you are, you're the first pony I've seen all day too." I say. Spike just confirms this. I place my hoof to my chin in thought, what could be causing this string of events? All together, I hear somepony trying to catch my attention. Looking around, I spot sugarcube corner. The top of the door is open, although this doesn't seem to be the source of the noise. Just then, Pinkie quickly springs up.

"Twilight! Tinder! Come on! Get in!" She whispers with a sense of urgency. I look to Twilight with confusion, but she just shrugs. When we get into the shop, it's completely dark. I'm just about to call out for Pinkie when she pops up out of nowhere.

"Did she get you? Are you both okay?" She asks as she looks around us. She opens my right wing and inspects it, to which I quickly jerk her away.

"Pinkie, what are you so worked up about? And why are you here all by yourself?" Twilight asks as the pink mare. She states that she isn't alone, and turns on a light, revealing the others. I give Twilight another confused stare, but she's as lost as I am.

"Okay, first, what are you all doing in here?" I ask as I brush away Pinkie, who was trying to inspect my other wing.

"It's Zecora!" Rainbow says in a frightened voice. I raise an eyebrow as Rainbow trembles slightly. Honestly, I'm never going to understand these mares.

"Who?" I ask. Rarity looks to me and points out the window, teeth trembling. I walk over to the window and look out, seeing a hooded equine. The legs appear to be black and white, but the hood covered his/her face. I couldn't even tell what gender it was. I stared a bit longer, and it lowered it's hood. I instantly recognized it as a zebra, and judging by the facial features, probably a female. Zebras were fairly common in Amareica, they didn't patrol the streets, but they lived nearby, and would bring herbal remedies every so often for our wounded.

"Okay, so it's a zebra, what's the big deal?" I ask. The other mares stared at me in confusion. I ask if they even knew what a zebra was, and they shook their heads. I sighed as Twilight explained. Rarity fainted when she found out her mane was the color it was when she was born. I rolled my eyes. Despite Twilight and I trying to say otherwise, they were convinced that she was some sort of witch. Witches didn't exist, only unicorns, and they were monitored in their magic use. This was the most absurd thing I had ever heard. I tried to go out to talk to her, but Pinkie blocked the doorway.

"Pinkie, you're being ridiculous. Have you even talked to her?" I ask with an irritated tone.

"I don't need to! She's an evil ench..."

"She's not evil! She's not a witch, she's just an equine like you or me!" I shout in anger. It's just then that Applejack says Applebloom is missing. That's enough to send everypony running, out to the forest after Zecora. I shake my head and take to the sky. When we reach the forest, we do see Zecora, and Applebloom, but they are separate by quite a distance. I land as the mares begin to shout at her to leave. There's a blue flower beneath me, but it seems harmless enough. Zecora gives a warning to stay away from the plant, but the others are too busy shouting at her to notice. Looking down I take one of the flowers and observe it. It's almost like a purple daffodil. Twilight and I were eventually able to persuade the girls to move along, Applejack seemed angry with us.

"Honestly, just because something is different doesn't make it dangerous." I say as I shake my head, walking out of the group of flowers.

"I know that, and you know that, just relax. I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow. Just take it easy okay?" Twilight says. I look to her, and she has that award winning smile of hers. I sigh and nod. I wish her a good day and she's off. Looking back at the gathering of flowers, I can't help but feel a slight dread. I had a strange feeling about that plant...

_Next Day..._

Pain. That's all I could distinguish when I awoke the next morning. I tried to roll over, but that just increased my burdening pain. I clench my teeth and roll out of my bed, sending a instant shockwave registering the pain. Looking down, I see a rash. I can only do my best not to pass out. The rash looks exactly like the injury to my eye, and its around my midsection. Where fur used to be is just a blob of black, purple, and green. I grit my teeth and lay my head against the floor. The pain was intense, the only other time I had been hurting this much was back at the Battle of Helm's Pass, when I was hit three times by hostiles. A tear falls from my eye, though I still grit my teeth and try to ease my breathing. With what feels like an incinerator on my back, I manage to stand and walk outside. I had to get to Twilight's. She's the most intellectual mare here, she must have some clue as to what's going on. There was no way I would tell or show her this, I would just say I needed rash removal.

Every step I took was excruciating, so I tried flying instead. That suited me a little better, but my wings felt tired, like they could barely support my weight. Just another side effect of the rash I guess. I grit my teeth as I feel another wave of pain rush over me, this time more severe than the last. Eventually, I do manage to get to the library, though I can barely stand when I land. Inside, I hear commotion, and what sounds like disturbed chatter. I give a slight groan as I push open the door and cover my rash, not wanting to frighten whoever was inside. What lies before me is not a welcome sight. Each of the girls seem to suffering from some different plague. Twilight's horn is limp, and covered in blue spots. As is Pinkie's tongue, removing her ability to speak clearly. Rainbow can't stop crashing, Rarity's hair is all messed up, and AJ is about as small as a mouse.

"Tinder darling! Did you get cursed as well?" Rarity asks through her mane. I grit my teeth as I shout that this wasn't a curse, but that brings on a fresh wave of pain. Fluttershy looks to me with concern, but I shake it off.

"I'm fine... don't worry..." I say. Although it's clearly not true. Sweat was pouring from my head, and my midsection is burning to no end. Twilight comes over to me and asks me to lift my hoof, but I refuse.

"Tinder... just move your hoof, it's not that hard." She says in a somewhat irritated tone.

"I'm fine..." I say, trying to smile, though my teeth are clenched shut. Pinkie and Rainbow team up to get me to the ground, with Rainbow crashing into me and Pinkie holding me down. I shout in agony when Pinkie steps on the rash, and she lifts my hoof, exposing it. She gives a gasp as I try to collect my breath. Twilight, scared out of her mind, bends over and examines it.

"I'm okay..." I say as a tear falls from my eye, teeth shut like a dam.

"Tinder! This is serious! If this is what was caused by the same thing that's doing things to us, we need a cure!" She shouts with panic. Breathing heavily, I close my eyes and try to stand, but collapse back to a sitting position. The girls help me to my hooves, and make sure I can stand, and I hear Fluttershy talk. I'm a little confused at first, but it quickly passes when we notice Applejack and her sister missing. The girls agree to check Zecora's. Honestly, I can't think of a better place to check. When I walked out the door, I gave a slight whimper of pain, collapsing to my forelegs, though managing to stay up. Twilight quickly rushes over to me and helps me up, though I almost instantly collapse again.

"Okay, you're in no condition to go on this hike, you need to stay here." She says. I grit my teeth and stand. With fire in my eyes, I step forward.

"Don't even think about it, we're in this together... I don't care how bad it hurts..." I say. I take ten excruciating steps before pausing. I groan in pain as I cover my rash and nearly collapse again. Twilight rushes over and puts one of my hooves around her neck.

"Well let me help at the very least." She insists. I'm in no mood to argue, so I agree. She moves slowly, trying to make sure I don't feel too much pain. The rash still hurts, but I can manage, Twilight's and the other's encouragement keep me going. I can only endure the pain, and pray it doesn't grow worse.

We lost track of Rainbow, and we still are en route to Zecora's. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my left chest, and collapse. Twilight sets me up against a tree and checks on me. Her face can only mean that it isn't good. I can tell the others are scared too. Opening one eye, I look down, seeing that the rash has grown, now stretching from my midsection up to my chest. I grit my teeth and lay my head against the trunk of the tree, trying to cope with the intense heat in my body. Twilight asks if I want to turn back, but I say no. After a few more minutes though, I can't take it anymore. But by then, we're too far in to turn back.

"Twi... Leave me... Just get to Zecora's..." I say, out of breath. She looks at me with fear and shakes her head.

"No! We won't leave you! You said it yourself, we're in this together!" She says. The others quickly word in their agreement. But I know this is what needs to happen.

"I'm slowing you guys down... don't even say it isn't true. Just set me against a tree or something... You can get me later..." I say clenching my teeth. Twilight looks to the others, who share her sympathetic look. I notice this and try my best to smile.

"I'll be okay... Just find that cure... I'll be waiting." She looks back to me, and while she doesn't seem to approve, she agrees. Gently, she sets me up against a tree, and checks on my rash one last time. She looks at me, and asks me if I changed my mind. I shake my head. She sighs and gives me a quick hug before walking off. The others smile and say they'll be back. Before I lose sight of them. Twilight looks back at me and frowns. I smile and point into the forest. I mouth the words; "You can do this." She smiles and waves goodbye as she mouths back; "We'll come for you." She walks away, still seeming to be hesitant, leaving me alone.

It's been twenty minutes... they still haven't come back. Maybe they found what they needed... I hope so. My rash has spread again, now covering my thighs... just above my cutie marks... I sigh and look to the branches again. A couple of birds are overhead making a nest. Smiling, I inhale the fresh air, looking to the world around me. Despite the fact that it was very dark in this forest, it still felt... at peace. I watch as a butterfly lands on my hoof, the patterns on it's wings evident, breath taking to say the least. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out...

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Twilight quickly ran over to the stallion, his eyes were still open, but he wasn't moving. Panting, she placed her head to his chest, and heard a slight beat. Pulling back, she called out his name, but he didn't respond. Moving his hooves, she sees that his rash has spread again.

"Oh no no no no no no no! This is bad! This is really bad!" She shouts. Behind her, the girls look over her shoulder, seeing the weakened state of Tinder. Rarity gives a slight gasp as Rainbow waves a hoof in front of his face, but his eye doesn't move. It just sits there, staring at the ground.

"Tinder? Can you hear me? Please wake up!" Twilight shouts. Zecora asks to see him, and Twilight steps aside, although she has tears in her eyes when she does. Zecora inspects the stallion, who is completely unresponsive. Pinkie tries to ask if he's okay, but it just comes out as gibberish and spit. Zecora looks back to the mares, a sad look in her eye.

"Your friend is very sick, we must hurry, or this rash could be the death of him." She says. Twilight is hysterical now, and can't stop panting. She looks to him, trying to get him to wake up. Her efforts are to no avail.

"Come on! We need to get back! Hurry!"

_1 Hour Later..._

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a blob of purple in front of me. It spirals and blurs, making my head ache. I groan in pain as I try to move my head. The blob stops and comes into focus. It is the form of a pony, and it reaches out a hoof to my forehead. I feel something cold against my forehead, I sigh in relief. Gaining more sense, I notice that I am in some sort of bed, quite different from the tree I remembered being set down at.

"Tinder? You okay?" I hear. I instantly recognize the voice as Twilight's, and I blink a few times to clear my vision. Sure enough, she's standing right above me. I smile, giving off a slight chuckle. She had done it, I knew she could.

"Told you. You did it." I say with a smile. She smiles back and places another cloth to my mid section. Looking down, I see the rash has all but vanished, and I feel remarkably better. I sigh in relief and let my head fall against the pillow. Twilight appears to have completely recovered. I'm glad, magic really fit her.

"So... what caused it? All the stuff?" I ask. Twilight rubs the last bit of remaining rash with the cloth, causing it to disappear. She smiles and sets it to the side, then covering me back up, so the blanket reaches my upper chest. She calls for the others, and I can see Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Applebloom, and Zecora all lined up. I smile and say hello to Zecora.

"Greetings good stallion. A pleasure to see you awake. The poison joke nearly killed you." She said. I raise an eyebrow, I had never heard of such a thing, and asked her what it was. I try to sit up, but I feel a slight pain in my gut, forcing me back down.

"Easy there Tinder, don't take it too fast now." Applejack warns. I nod and look back to Zecora. She chuckles and begins to explain.

"You see good sir, poison joke is a blue plant that grows, it acts like poison oak, but it's effects are like a joke." She says. I frown, looking up to the ceiling. That was supposed to be a joke? What was this a horror novel?

"I guess it thought that your rash was funny, and wanted to spread it across you. What it did not know was that it shut down body parts that it came into contact with. This caused you to suffer extreme pain. But do not worry, all of the rash, except the scar on your eye, has vanished. It will not bother you again." I nod and look over to Twilight, who is smiling at me. I smile back.

"You're in the library's guest room for now, and it's really late." Twilight says. Looking out the window, I see that night has fallen, there was no way I could get home right now. I ask if I can stay in the guest room for tonight, and she said yes. Everypony else just hung out and talked for a while. I was glad that my friends had finally accepted Zecora, I knew she wasn't a monster. I probably have her to thank for whatever remedy was used to save my life.

At around midnight, everypony started to head home, and Twilight wished me good night.

"Twi?" I say before she walks out. She turns and gives me a questioning look, still carrying her smile.

"Thanks for everything. I knew you could do it." She blushed.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do. You would have done it for any of us." She says. I wish her good night, and she does the same to me.

Twilight smiled at me one last time before she closed the door, causing darkness to fill the room... I adjusted my head and smiled as I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Old Guilt and New Healing

_I watched as the wheel spun further around, Discord was screwing with me... _

_"Oh, which of your loved ones will be next? I don't know, maybe your mother? Your newly found friends? Shall we watch Sand die again? No, the young private who you left to die..."_

_I tensed up, feeling my muscles tighten, and I grit my teeth in anger. The private he was referring to was a soldier whom it was my duty to protect. But he was cut off from contact, and by the time we had linked up, he was already dead. The scene before me changed, and the private was bloodied, crawling out. He had tears in her eyes, and was weeping. I growled and grit my teeth as I tried to get to him, but my legs were unresponsive. _

_"No! Don't you dare touch him!" I shout in anger. Just then, Discord steps on him, and he lets out a howl of pain. I try to rush over and help, but Discord jabs my gut with his lion paw. I fly back and grunt as I hit the ground. I watch helplessly as he brings a claw to his throat throat, and he begins to beg for his life. No... He was just a child! What had he ever done?_

_"Tinder?"_

_"NO! LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER! PRIVATE!"_

I awoke with a panicked scream, and I pant heavily. My breathing is uneven, and I feel dizzy.

"Tinder, are you ok?" I hear. Next to me, Twilight is standing there, holding my hoof. I try to ease my breathing, but sweat is dripping down my face and reaching my lips, making the air hot and undesirable. I bring my hoof to my forehead, trying to ease my still frantic mind. Just a dream... Thank Celestia... Just a dream...

"Tinder?" Twilight asks with a concerned tone. I look to her, still panting heavily. I gently throw my covers off and walk to the window. My strength has returned to me, but I can't get this plagued nighttime menace out of my head.

"I'm okay... I'm fine..."

"You don't exactly sound fine." She says as she walks over to me. She looks me in the eye and looks at me with understanding, and kindness. I sigh.

"It's just a nightmare... I'm okay now..." I say. I can't bring myself to smile however, the final sight in my dream was... infuriating. What kind of sick monster would do that to an eleven year old? He was just a kid, he didn't deserve that. It was my fault, I should have kept a better eye on him. I'll never forget that devastated look on his parents face at his funeral...

"Do you have these nightmares very often?" She asks. I look away sheepishly.

"Yeah..."

"How often?"

"... Every night..." Twilight gives a slight gasp, and I look away. Pain is something I have seen way to much of, and I have no wish to see more of it. She places a hoof on my shoulder, and I look at it a while. The slight light given off by the moon illuminates her foreleg, and I turn to see her face. Again, she is sympathetic.

"I know what you're suffering from. And keeping it cooped up inside isn't going to help." She says. I sigh. She's probably right, but how could I talk about them? The images were... horrific. So many had died under my command... why did Sand have to die? Why not me? It would have been better for everypony...

"They're flashbacks and repeated deaths from the wars, aren't they?" She asks. I sigh.

"For the most part... yeah... but other times it's a dark spirit trying to corrupt me..." I say. I shake my head and scoff. I even sound crazy to myself...

"Do you wanna talk about it? Do you have any serious thoughts?" She asked. I looked to her and admitted my thoughts.

"Sand should have been the one to live... not me... why couldn't I have died on that battlefield and Sand be the one that survived? So many others would be alive if he were the one standing here..." I drop my head and cover my eyes. "I miss my brother... I miss my best friend... I miss my filly friend... I miss everypony..." I softly weep, and Twilight places a hoof on my back.

"It's me... Like everything else it's me... They're all dead because of me..." I guess I just couldn't take it anymore, because I began sobbing. It was quiet, but there may as well have been a water fall from my eyes. Twilight tears up as well, but wraps her forelegs around me. I know she's trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate the gesture, but it just won't work.

"But because of you your mom is alive and well. Because of you innocent lives were saved. Because of you your town can live in safety. And because of you... Hope lives." She said soothingly. I just continue to cry. That was actually true... hope did live with me... if nothing else... was my mom not living proof of my worth? She would have died if not for me... Maybe Twilight's right...

"Look... Tinder... I know it's hard to get stuff like that out of your head... but telling somepony... is the first step towards healing." She said. I sniff and wipe my eyes. Giving one last pant, I look over to her. She releases me from her grip, and smiles. I manage to give a weak smile back.

"It's not your fault they died. They gave their lives willingly for what was right. Just like you. Sand loved you and wanted you to be safe, so he sacrificed himself. He let himself go for the greater good. Just like you did in the Forest." She gives me another smile. I smile back, honestly this time. She was right... a piece of Sand lived on in me... He was a soldier... And he gave his life for what he thought was right. For so long I had blamed myself for not helping, but he willingly gave his life... for me.

"Thanks Twilight... I needed to hear that."


	11. Happy Tragedies

_Shortly After the Events of "Winter Wrap-up"..._

Twilight looked over the town with pride. The new vest was proof she had done her job well. She wouldn't take this responsibility lightly. Sniffing, she inhaled the fresh smell of daisies, dew, and freshly cut grass. Sighing with satisfaction, she turned back to her friends who were all talking about something. She smiled. Her friends had been such a great support to her during this whole thing, they really helped. Suddenly, she remembered something. She hadn't seen Tinder Spark at all during Winter Wrap-up, where was he?

_Amareica... _

I knocked on the door, and stepped back, the box containing the gift in my one hoof. Technically, I shouldn't need to knock, but I still felt inclined to. It was the proper thing to do. My mom had always taught me to be respectful, and I always followed her advice. I had left a note explaining where I was on the door to my house, that way anypony who needed me would know where I am. I smiled as the door began to open, revealing the mare of the day. Her white coat and blue mane looked like they had just been done, not surprising. When she saw me, she gasped and wrapped her forelegs around me, giving a slight chuckle as she did.

"Happy Birthday mom." I say with a smile, returning her hug. She sniffs, and we pull apart. There are tears in her eyes, and I know she's glad to see me. I'm glad to see her too. I promised myself, and her, that I would always visit on important holidays like this one. Other ones included Hearts Warming, Father's Day, Mother's Day, and Memorial Day. She urges me inside and I comply, where I find my father. Unlike my mom, His brown coat and black mane look undone, he wasn't one for looking civilized all the time. I smile and give him a high hoof, and he chuckles as he pulls me into a stallion hug.

"Tinder my boy, it's good to see you bud." He says as he releases me.

"Good to see you too dad." I say with a slight chuckle. I look back over to my mom, who is watching us as we bond. I smile and hold out my hoof, inviting her into the group hug. She smiles and wraps her forelegs around me and my dad, and we hug her back. I love my family, I was so glad I was able to see them.

_A few Miles Outside of Ponyville... _

Twilight read the note aloud, which had been taped to Tinder's door.

_Gone to Amareica for a special event. Be back tomorrow._

_- Tinder Spark_

"So, he's going home?" Pinkie asked. Twilight shook her head.

"Then why would he come back tomorrow?" Pinkie nodded, taking this in.

"Well, only one way to find out for sure, let's go meet him there!" Rainbow shouts as she leaps into the air, flapping her wings. Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack agree, but Twilight isn't so sure. If he left a note, didn't that mean he wanted to be alone? Maybe this was a holiday solely for soldiers? They wouldn't be welcome then. Still, there was no way to know for sure. She tells the girls to follow her to library so they can find a map.

_Amareica... One hour later..._

I sat down to the meal my mom had prepared for us. It wasn't as big as something in Ponyville, certainly not prepared by a professional chef, but the fact it was my mom's made it better still. I preferred a home cooked meal to fast food or restaurant food any day. My mom and dad asked about what my new life in Ponyville was like, and I asked how things were going here. I told them about my new friends, the ones who accepted me regardless of my gruesome injury, and how they made sure to include me in everything. I talked about Rainbow Dash, how she was a gifted flier, and was one the most athletic mares I had ever seen. Pinkie, how she was always so positive, hyper, and never was grim about a situation. Then there was Fluttershy. Sweet, kind little Fluttershy. I told them how she was gifted with animals, and always cared for her friends. Rarity, and her astounding abilities in creating formal wear, and how she was never selfish with her belongings. And Applejack. Strong willed, persistent, determined Applejack. The farm she worked on, the amazing apple products she made, and of course, how she always was honest, even if it made her look bad.

"So, you've told us about five of the representatives, what about the one of Magic? Twilight Sparkle?" My dad asked. I blushed slightly. My mom noticed and smiled, placing her hoof on mine.

"Go ahead Tinder." She said. I sighed.

"Remember the last thing Galaxy told me before she died?" I asked. My parents frowned, knowing that it was still a hard day for me to re live. They nodded.

"I... I think I found her..." I say, eyes trained on the table.

"She's like her in so many ways... Smart... Kind... Caring... Loves reading... And when she smiles... Everything feels like it's gonna be okay..." I smile and continue staring at the table. I feel my mom rub my hoof, and she tells me she sounds like her. I look up, she's smiling. As is my dad.

"I'm glad you found somepony that makes you happy Tinder." There's a knock on the door, although I'm not exactly sure why somepony would visit us. Especially today. My mom gets up and walks over to the door, and who is standing there surprises even me. It's the girls. Pinkie instantly rushes in, uninvited, and starts shooting off questions left and right, just like she had when she first met me.

"Pinkie! Stop!" I shout. She immediately responds and calms down. She hops up and down giddily though, and starts to ask about my parents, although too quickly to decipher what she's saying.

"Pinkie! That's enough!" Twilight shouts. Pinkie instantly backs down, although she appears shocked by Twilight's outburst. Twilight gives a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry about that, I think we're making a bad first impression. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and that's Pinkie Pie." The girls say hi and Twilight continues.

"We're friends of Tinder Spark, we were just wondering if he was here?" My mom smiles and invites them in. Twilight shakes her hoof as the others look around, and my dad just stands next to me with a smug little grin. 

"What?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows a few times.

"She IS a pretty mare Tinder." He says teasingly. I chuckle and shove him. Over the next couple of hours, we celebrate my mom's birthday by talking, and by Pinkie's insistence, a couple of party games. But once the clock hits 5:00, me and my parents start to walk out the door in dead seriousness.

"Where you guys going?" Pinkie asks as she shoves a piece of food into her mouth. I look up to my mom. There are tears in her eyes, and she appears heartbroken. My dad holds her hoof, and comforts her, and she nods at me. I sigh. I turn back to my friends and see their confused looks.

"My mom's birth isn't the only thing that happened today..."

_Meadow Of Memorial..._

_4 Years Ago..._

_I sat at his grave... Staring... Wishing that it was me... Why him? Why not me..._

_"Tindy?" I hear from behind. Turning around, I see Galaxy walking towards me. The blue coated, and light blue maned mare stares at me with concern. I sigh and hang my head. _

_"Hey Gala..." I say sheepishly. She sighs and sits next to me, and begins to stare at the grave of my brother._

_"Tindy why do you do this to yourself? It wasn't your fault."_

_"So everypony says." I shake my head as a few tears come out of my eye. Galaxy wraps her forelegs around me and kisses my cheek. I wrap one for leg around her, and she lays her head on my shoulder. There we sit, with her comforting me with her presence. _

_Present Day..._

I stand by his grave, wondering how it came to this. How had I let myself fall to that point? Still, I was sad. Standing at Sand Staff's grave always made me upset. My own brother... gone... The same brother who would play catch with me and dad all the time, the one who would help me train... dead. My mom was next to me, trying to keep from bawling. My dad had his foreleg wrapped around her, and kissed her on the cheek. Behind us, the girls stand in awe, devastated to see the family once so full of life, happiness, and love, now stricken with tears, silence, and sadness. I sigh and sit, watching as the wind blows petals of the flowers that surround his grave. My mom's birthday was the day Sand died, and the same day I came home wounded and barely alive. It was a happy day soiled by tragedy and loss.

"Still feels like yesterday he was just beginning to walk..." My mom says with a shaky voice. She can't hold back anymore, and her head falls into my dad's chest as she begins to sob softly. My own eyes are stained with tears, as are my father's. The girls walk up to us and try to comfort us, and for the most part are somewhat successful.

"Really makes ya stop an' think bout' what we take fer granted back in Ponyville..." AJ says as she observes my brother's grave. I sigh and nod. Back there, the worst a relative could suffer was a non serious disease or a stomach ache. Here... they could die in an instant. Fluttershy and Pinkie comfort my parents while Twilight sits next to me. She places her hoof on mine, and I look into her eyes. She just looks at me, but I know she's telling me that she's here for me. I nod and look back at his grave as my family and friends share his loss together.


	12. A Word of Advice

_During the Events of "Call of the Cutie"..._

_I dropped, screaming in pain. This demon was messing with my head... LITERALLY. This time, he had actually grabbed my cranium, and shoved himself inside. The pain was excruciating, I could feel him knocking around various parts of my head, but I had to fight back. I tried my hardest to concentrate on something... anything..._

I awoke. Strangely enough, this one was peaceful. I was not sweating, I was not panting, I was not breathing heavily, nothing. My eyes simply opened. Was it a result of letting go of Sand's death? Forgiving myself for what happened? Maybe, but I couldn't be sure. I just knew that I had to start my training. Moving here had made me forget all about it, but I had to keep my strength and abilities up. I leapt from my bed and exhaled. I had set up a couple of dummies in a nearby field, but I never went to practice. The only reason I remembered at all was because I stumbled upon it a few days ago. I walk outside and take to the sky, feeling the wind rushing through my fur and mane as I speed through the air.

_Some Random Field... 1 Mile from Ponyville..._

I slam my hooves into a dummy, and it bends backward. I duck, dodging it's snap back into place. I flip backwards, allowing my training guide my actions. A mechanical dummy swings at me, but I duck and elbow it in the chest. I turn and slam two hooves into the head, and shove it down to the ground. I take off into the sky before it snaps back into place, and flip a few times before dive-bombing into another dummy. I'm just about to strike another dummy when I hear a faint screaming. I look to the sky and see a yellow blob. I quickly recognize it as a pony and take off in it's direction. The screaming is that of a child, and I increase my speed. The pony is just about to hit the ground when I catch it. Pausing, I recognize the pony as Applebloom. I set her on the ground, and she appears disappointed.

"You okay? Not traumatized?" I ask. She shakes her head, but looks rather upset. I raise an eyebrow.

"Something up?" I ask. She sighs.

"Ah just wish ah could find my cutie mark." She says. I almost laugh. She's upset because she doesn't have her cutie mark? Kind of pointless, a cutie mark just represented a special talent, not who you were. I chuckle and tell her not to worry about it.

"But nearly everypony in my class has one! This one pony, Diamond Tiara is really mean about it." She says with a sad look. I shake my head.

"Applebloom, a cutie mark is just something that says what you're good at. Although in some cases it's about your personality. Or in rare cases, like me, your personality and a talent. But what really matters is the pony carrying the cutie mark." My words don't seem to cheer up the young filly, so I continue.

"Listen, you are who you are by your actions and words. Not by a mark on your flank. That's just a signal to it. It reveals it. But it's meaningless without you to make it true." Applebloom just sighs.

'Yah don't get it Tinder. Diamond Tiara is being really mean about it, and she makes fun of anypony who doesn't have a cutie mark yet."

"Okay, what exactly is this "Diamond Tiara"'s cutie mark?"

"A diamond tiara." I try not to, but I burst out laughing. That's just hilarious, what a twist! I had never heard of anything like that before. Her name was her cutie mark? That's pretty funny. Aside from that, I guess from Applebloom's description, it could mean she's a brat. That's how most princesses are displayed, although I knew the truth. The true Princesses were kind, caring, and above all else, humble. Definitely the exact opposite of what was expected. When I manage to stop laughing, Applebloom just stares at me with a raised eyebrow. I clear my throat.

"Sorry. Anyway, I have a question, is her dad rich?" Applebloom seems taken aback by this question, but says yes.

"Well that's it then. It's showing her personality. She's a stuck up brat. She thinks the world revolves around her, and she always has to be right. Sound about right?" I ask. Applebloom nods.

"Well, don't worry about it too much. By the way, what were you doing just now anyway?" I ask. She looks away sheepishly. Apparently, she was trying to get a catapult cutie mark. But when she launched herself, something went wrong and she ended up being flung over here. Cause that's a great idea...

_Several Hours Later..._

I lay my head back on the cloud as I inhale the fresh air. I had been training non-stop for hours. I finally decided to give it a rest when I noticed it was nighttime. I wasn't quite ready to hit the sack yet, so I just decided to enjoy the scenery. The meadow was peaceful, the air had a nice breeze going, and the sounds of nighttime echoed in harmony with each other. The crickets, the slight hoot of the owl. Relaxing. I let out a breath of satisfaction and place the back of my head on my hooves and marvel at the vast array of stars. I smile. Nothing could quite compare to a peaceful night. Ever since Princess Luna's return, the nights were spectacular. Princess Celestia was okay at it, but it wasn't her specialty. I'm just about to close my eyes when I hear somepony call out my name. When I look down, I notice that Twilight is standing there. Not sure what she's doing around here, but I fly down anyway.

"Hey Twilight. Something up?" She shakes her head. She explains that Applebloom snuck into a party in which only ponies who had cutie marks were allowed. When she was discovered, Diamond Tiara took this opportunity to embarrass her. However, it turns out two others had done the exact same thing, and started to defend her. Almost instantly afterward, a few WITH cutie marks even stuck up for her and the others. I smiled. It was good to know that even with some brats in the world, some stood for what was right. But Twilight wasn't done. She went on to say that Applebloom told Diamond Tiara how it was the pony, not the cutie mark that mattered. She went on for quite a while, but gave all credit of that lesson to a; "Friend of her sister's." I chuckle. Twilight asks if I was the one who told her all that, and I say yes. Twilight smiles and thanks me for helping Applebloom with her problem. I smile and say it's no problem.

"Well, I guess I better be off, thanks again Tinder." She walks away and I smile, and head back up to the cloud to lie down. I think about times my brother stuck up for me, and times I stuck up for Galaxy. Times when Sand would give me a piece of advice, that would go a long way. I smile. I realize that I'm starting to take after him. A few simple words of encouragement helped Applebloom stand up to the bully, and she gave me the credit. I smile as I begin to drift off to sleep. Today was a good day.


	13. Failsafe

_During the Events of "Fall Weather Friends"..._

I flipped the page of the book, still nothing. I wasn't getting anywhere on this research. Clearly the 7th element wasn't what would be accessible to the common pony. I had to find a way to get my hooves on a higher standard, someway that didn't involve breaking and entering or thievery. Such acts were detestable, and dishonorable. Especially to a soldier. I shut the book and stared out my window for a while. I had been cooped up in here for a few hours now, and I honestly can't say it was worth it. The day seems nice. I shake my head and get back to research. I couldn't stray. I was brought here to help in the investigation, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

Eventually I grew tired of not getting any results, so I decided to head over to Twilight's to see if I could find any books that could help me there. If anypony could help point me in the right direction, she could. When I reached town, it was strangely empty. I sighed. This better not be some ridiculous thing like when Zecora showed up. I walked around for a while before I heard a mass cheer, it was faint, but I could still hear it. Confused, I took to the sky and looked around. Still, there was nopony nearby. I scratched my head as I wondered what could be going on. When the cheer sounded again, I noticed it coming from the south. That was about where Sweet Apple Acres was located, maybe that was where everypony was? Either way, it couldn't hurt to check.

I arrived at the Acres in time to see Applejack and Rainbow in a deadlock at how many push ups they could do. This was what this was all about? Then again, the score board said it was tied at five, so I guess there were more challenges previously. I decided not to head down to the ground, no need to get stuck in that herd. So I just found a decently large cloud and rested. Honestly, I could beat these two in just about anything if I wanted too, except applebucking and flying, but probably anything else. I guess that comes with being a soldier rather than an athlete. The two mares were dead even until Applejack's legs gave out and Rainbow beat her by one push up.

...

As time progressed, I noticed a large amount of cheating on Rainbow's part. She was constantly using her wings to help her win challenges, rather than losing honorably. I shook my head when she used her wings to shield chicks from getting dirty, as where Applejack had no way to protect them from the mud. I can honestly say I'm disgusted with Rainbow's use of her wings. Wings were a luxury, not a tool. I wanted to fly down there myself and tell her what I thought, but I managed to restrain myself. Soon the final challenge arrived. I smiled. There was no way Rainbow could win this one. I had seen first hand how strong AJ was, and she didn't stand a chance. Or at least I thought. Once things looked bad for Dash, she used her wings to carry Applejack into the air. I could tell Applejack was infuriated, and I was pretty mad at the pegasus as well. What's worse, she tricked Applejack into letting go of the rope, and she fell deep into the mud.

"Woo-hoo! I win by a landslide! Or mud slide in your case." I rolled my eyes at the pun.

"I am the Iron Pony!" She shouts. By this point, I've had enough.

"Yeah that's not true." I say from above. The cyan pegasus looks around for the source of the noise as I fly down to the mud pit. When I land, I distinguish stones from Applejack and help her up. I wipe away a some of the mud and she spits some out of her mouth.

"You alright?" I ask. She nods, although she appears frustrated with Rainbow. I can understand why.

"Tinder? How long have you been here?" I hear Twilight say. I look over to her once I get AJ out of the mud pit.

"Long enough to see Rainbow abusing her wings." I say. Rainbow scoffs. AJ accuses her friend of cheating, and Rainbow denies this. Applejack points out that she just used her wings to win most of the contests. Unsurprisingly, Rainbow accuses Applejack of being a sore loser. I just fly away. I can't bear to hear any more of this trash.

...

When things cooled down and everypony went back to town, I stopped by Twilight's and found a few books that seemed promising. And by that I mean I just grabbed any book that began with "Elements of Harmony" or had the number seven on it. Twilight started to check out my stack of books, and I looked out the window, then back to her.

"So what's going on with Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee?" I ask. Twilight gives a slight chuckle at my joke as she stamps another book.

"They've agreed to compete in the Running of the Leaves tomorrow. Rainbow isn't allowed to use her wings." I nodded. Good thing too, if she did, she would probably just fly above the others and cheat again. I had never heard about the Running of the Leaves, all weather occurs naturally in Amareica. We can still use our abilities to influence it, but we hardly ever do. This didn't really seem like something interesting anyway. But just out of curiosity, I asked about it.

From the sound of it, it's just a marathon. She asked if I was going to go, but I said no. It didn't sound particularly interesting anyway.

_The Next Day..._

I threw the book across the room and let my head slip into my hooves. I rubbed my head as I tried to keep myself from growing too angry. I was just about ready to give up. I had looked through almost every single one of those books , from _Snow and the Seven Mules _to _Ancient History of the Elements of Harmony_. Sighing, I leaned back in my chair and looked around the pigsty of a house that I was studying in. I sighed again as I began to run my hoof through my mane. Looking to my right, I noticed one book that I had yet to read. _EoH: Ancient Myths and Legends_. I sighed and picked it up, opening to the table of contents. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't discover anything here, but it was a possibility. I looked through the contents until I spotted chapter 12, which was: _Element Number Seven_. _Pg. 156-164. _I instantly flipped to page 156, which explained the formation of the six elements, and how a possible seventh may have been created, in secret. I already knew all of this however, and flipped to the next page. This one included several different encounters with seven spheres representing the elements rather than the usual six. The cases were far between, sometimes even being hundreds of years between sightings. I flipped a few pages forward, which contained the full mythology of the element. I quickly began to read.

_Ch. 12, Sec. 5_

_It is believed that the seventh element was created to redeem, assist, and or save the Elements of Harmony should they ever fail. During the first hundred years, a suitable representative was unable to be found, and the seventh element faded from memory. There was no proof or reason to believe in it until over 200 years later, when a dark evil kidnapped the elements. A bright sphere was found by the ruler of that time, and when she entered inside, she discovered the Elements, all resting before her. Scholars debated on what this light source was for years, with some believing it to be a hidden seventh element. There was not another report until 300 years since that event passed, and the Elements were corrupted, becoming the exact opposite of what they were to represent. However, an average stallion came forward, and gave his life force to redeem the Elements. Afterward, he became a sphere of light, and helped the Elements eliminate a large hostility among ponies, and replaced it with an era of kindness, and harmony. Once again it vanished, and the representative became a pony once more. There was not another case for several hundred years. Until the reign of Discord began, in which the Elements became lost, and corrupted. In an eyewitness report, the Princesses reported seeing the Elements in dark, grey conditions, in no condition to fight off Discord. But when ponies everywhere began to hope, a sphere appeared by the doorstep of the Elements. When placed next to the six crystals representing the elements, it vanished in to a burst of six lights, and each shot into an Element. As a result, the crystals regained their color, and were able to be used to defeat Discord. _

_Royal Palace... Six Hours Later... After the Running of the Leaves..._

"No other appearances of a seventh element or anything similar has been reported ever since, but some great scholars hold firm to the belief that there is a seventh element." I read aloud. I had requested a presence with the princesses, who instantly accepted. In addition, they had invited the girls, since they represented the Elements. They looked at me with anticipation, clearly as amazed as I was when I had first read it. I continued.

"It is foretold that the seventh element is kept secret to protect it from those who would wish to do it harm. Therefore, it is revealed when, and only when the Elements have failed, or are in serious jeopardy. The name of the Seventh Element of Harmony has not been discovered, as it has appeared in several different forms, such as hope, love, and comfort. Scholars have yet to even agree it exists. For many things could account for the events in which it is believed it arrived. However, the element remains a mystery, and is highly supported by a great deal of ponies. Although they are still a minority. For now, it is foretold that the Elements will once again fail, and the land will fall into chaos..." I paused at the next line, shuddering. The others encouraged me to keep going. And I cleared my throat.

"But it is also foretold that soon after this occurs, an unknown force will arise to save the day. Supports believe that that force will be..." I pause again, and the others look at me in concern as I lift my head from the book. I can barely choke out the next words.

"The Seventh Element of Harmony."


	14. Contact

_During the Events of "Suited for Success"..._

I flew into town above the clouds and looked around. Nothing was really going on for the past few days. More research was going into the 7th element now, several scholars were looking into it. The Princess excused me from doing such and said she wanted me to relax for about a week. I initially refused, but when Princess Luna, the captain of the guard Shining Armor, and the archives director also insisted, I caved in. I didn't always feel the need to do something, so I guess I can't complain. I flew down from the clouds and surprised a unicorn, but she got over it. I walked around town for a while until I saw Rainbow crash into Rarity's shop. I know I should be concerned, but I've seen her crash into mountains and walk away without a scratch. Still, I decide to head in and check on her. When I enter, the girls are talking about some sort of "gala"... or... something... I walk inside and see a barrage of different fabrics and jewels. To be completely honest, I wasn't expecting this. I lift up a piece of red ribbon and find a small diamond. From the looks of it, they're more common in her shop than a piece of dirt is in the jungle. I hear more chatter from the upstairs room. When I enter the room, I see the Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow standing there. For some reason Rainbow has a bucket on her head.

"Tinder! It's so good to see you dear! What brings you here?" Rarity asks while she observes a small yellow dress. Not sure what that was there for, based on the mannequins I saw all over the place, it didn't look like her work.

"Well I saw Rainbow crash and figured I would check to see if see if she was alright." I say. Rainbow laughs and says she's taken a lot worse. Not surprising.

"What were you girls talking about in here?" I ask as I check out another mannequin. This one contains a shorter dress that has blue stripes running across it diagonally, with green gems running along every third line. Certainly something that could only be created by a master.

"The Grand Galloping Gala! I'm making everypony dresses for the occasion!" Rarity said with pride in her voice. I raised my eyebrow.

"The what?" I ask as I turn to face the girls. Rarity gasps.

"You don't know what the Grand Galloping Gala is?" She asks with dread in her voice. I facehoof. Honestly... When are these girls going to understand that I don't know what this stuff is? I explain that I never heard of it due to me being on the battlefield all the time, and she apologizes sheepishly.

"It's annual ball that Princess Celestia holds every year. You have to have an invitation to get in." Twilight says. I nod. Glad I didn't have an invitation... I hate dancing. Besides, if there were three things I knew about royal balls, it's that they were boring, slow, and always had at least one dirtbag running around. Rarity gasps and looks at me.

"I just realized that you can't go!" She says with sympathy in her voice. I shrug, but the girls all appear to be sorry for me. Why, I'll never know.

"It's no big deal." I say, but Twilight offers to write a letter to the Princess asking to allow me to go. I try to say no, but the girls are so excited by the idea of me going, I just cave in and agree. Rarity then offers to make me a tuxedo, but I say that a regular suit will be fine. I never liked tuxedos. The only times I ever wore one was during my induction to the PSF (which is where I found out how much I hated them) and Sand Staff's funeral (special occasion). The girls chat for a little while longer before Rarity says she needs to get to work. Hope the Princess says no...

_Shortly After The Events of "Suited for Success"_ ...

I was walking home when a gray pegasus crashed to the ground in front of me. I backed away slightly, taken aback by what had just occurred. The pegasus leaps up, smiling with more enthusiasm then a jack o lantern. I raise my eyebrow and ask if she's alright, and she just nods her head.

"Are you Tinder Spark?" She asks.

"... Yes?" I say with confusion. She smiles and reaches into a saddle bag, holding out an envelope. I cautiously take it and thank her. She's smiles and zooms off, only to crash into a building. She's up in a matter of seconds though, and flies off again. I shake my head and sit at a nearby table to open and read the letter.

_Tinder Spark. I hear that you are attempting to discover the 7th Element of Harmony. Perhaps I can be of assistance. Go to Amareica, Meadow of Memorial at 11:00 tonight. You know where it is. There will be a clue there, as well as information I have acquired of the Element. Follow the clue to find more evidence. _

_ - Anonymous_

What? Who was this? How did they know who I was? How could I even be sure this pony could be trusted? Then again, why would they send a letter to somepony who they knew could harm them? I don't know what to do... I look up to the ponies around me, who are walking around happy and carefree as can be. I look back down to the note, and feel something on the back. I flip it around and see a packet on the back. I take off the paper and observe it for a moment. I look back down to the table and place the letter there, where I find writing where the packet used to be.

_What is inside this is for your eyes only. DO NOT allow anypony else to see it. It could jeopardize my intentions. _

I fly home and observe what is inside, and it contains photos. One contains a picture of the six gems representing the elements, but behind them is a glowing light, also in the shape of the gems. Other pictures follow the same idea, but one contains a dark sphere attempting to corrupt the elements, but is blocked by sphere that is absorbing it. This guy had definitely done his research...

_Amareica... Meadow of Memorial... 11:02 PM..._

I shined my flashlight on a gravestone, trying to find out where this "clue" was supposed to be. I heard something crunch behind me, and I turned. I nearly gave a shout of panic, but I held it in. Standing there in the light was a hooded figure. It was clearly a pony, but it's legs were black, as was it's snout. Every other part of it's body was covered by the hood. In one hoof was a letter. I clench my teeth and charge at it.

"Hey you!" I shout. The figure drops the letter and takes off into the darkness, and I rush after it. I pause when I reach the letter, and I pick it up.

_No, you can not know what I look like yet. I have to earn your trust first._

I crumbled the letter and put into my saddle bag. This stallion, or mare was going to have to have a good reason for me to trust them. I turned my flashlight again, seeing the figure again. The figure was there again. I turned to him.

"What do you want?" I say with a threatening voice. It holds a hoof to it's mouth, and gives a shushing noise. I back down slightly, but prepare the knife I had kept hidden. No reason to not be cautious. The pony takes the hoof away from his mouth and points to a particular grave. I turn my head, and I see another letter there. I observe the grave for a moment. It is that of General Horn. He died during the attack on an enemy occupied city. We won the battle because he sacrificed himself. Perhaps a possible clue? I turn back to the pony, but it was gone. In it's place, a letter on the ground. I cautiously walked over and took the note.

_I see you are cautious of who you ally yourself with. An honorable trait. Please, allow me to gain your trust. Take the clue, I must assist in your investigation. I can't tell you why, but know this. I want to help. My research has proved fruitful, but I have no contact to the Princess. You do. I don't know why... But I feel the prophesized day of chaos is soon upon us. We must discover the seventh element before then. _

_ - Anonymous_

I lowered the note, trying to process what was going on. How did this pony know about the day of chaos? Let alone that I knew about it? Maybe they just assumed, but I still wasn't sure I could trust this pony. Regardless, I needed the clues they would provide. I have at least let them think I trust them. I walked over to the General's grave and grab the letter. Behind it is a folder, and I grab that as well. I eye each carefully. I look at the letter, and I begin to read.

_Good, you came. I was afraid you wouldn't show up. Inside this folder is various newspaper clippings. I know that you will recognize some, but others will be a mystery to you. I have set the papers in order based on date. Each set of same date newspapers are clipped together. If you wish to find another clue, go to Pine Ridge at 11:00 PM, one week from now. Guard this information well Tinder. I just know it will cause havoc if found by the wrong pony..._

_ - Anonymous_

As I finished the note, I lower the folder and open it. Sure enough, just as the note said, it contains several clipped articles of newspapers. One group starts with a story marking General Horn's death. Behind it, a article form Canterlot. It reported seeing a shining from the Everfree Forest, the believed resting place of the elements. Strange... was the General's death connected to the seventh element? As I continued to look, another article from Amareica detailed a pegasus surrendering his wings, which allowed doctors to give them to a young, injured child. Behind it, a story from Baltimare. It was stated that there was a strange occurrence with a piece of artwork. Usually it had six diamonds, one for each element, but according to the newspaper, there was a smaller, seventh one in the background for three days, then vanished. Pictures proved it. I saw several other related stories, as well as a note detailing how a griffon left the comfort of his home to stand up for ponies, because he knew it was right. These single acts didn't have anything to do with the element... It was actions. But there were so many different ones, hope, love, unity, bravery, and strength. They all varied greatly... There had to be some sort of connection...


	15. Motivation

**A/N I'm not getting a ton of support for this story, so if it doesn't get more support by Friday, I'm gonna put it on hold while I work on my other stories. Just a word to the wise. If you don't want that to happen... well I guess you have to think of something. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

_During the Events of "Sonic Rainboom"..._

I brought the letter back to my home, I had just at Pine Ridge, where this strange pony had once again left a note. This one contained a letter the mayor of Seaddle had once sent to the Princess. How was it getting letters to the Princess? There was something about it I just didn't like. I decide to forget about it and just fly around for a while. Something about flying was just calming. Just a luxury of being a pegasus I guess. Eventually I fly into town, and head to the library. I needed more books to study up on what this pony was giving me. When I arrive, I see all the girls standing there, with Rainbow Dash talking about a Sonic Rainboom.

"So, what's the big bang for?" I ask. Rainbow gives a short scream and turns around. She sighs when she sees that it's just me. She says it's for a best young flyer competition, and how she's going to win a day with the "Wonderbolts." I had recently seen a performance of these ponies, and honestly, I think they're just a bunch of show offs. I don't get why anypony would want to join a group like that, but then again, I wasn't raised here. Obviously how athletic you were was very important to ponies all over Equestria, with the exception of Amareica. I can't help but notice that Rainbow seems to be nervous, despite the fact that she was gloating. If anything, this was a cry for help. I had seen men act cocky and sure minded like this during the calm, but when the battle came, they were freaking out. When she leaves, I discover that Rarity has made the same observation I have, and I volunteer to head up to Cloudsdale, as the call it, and make sure everything is alright.

...

When I showed up, Rainbow was freaking out, asking Fluttershy if this was a good idea. Fluttershy was doing her best to calm her down, but it just didn't work. That's when she spotted me. She smiled and told Rainbow to turn around. When Rainbow sees me, it's as if she had an anvil lifted from her back. I smile and greet her.

"So what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Well I noticed that you seemed a little nervous, so I decided to stop by for some moral support." I say. She smiles and is about to say something else when somepony calls out her name. Or rather, a nick name made by jerks.

"Hey Rainbow Crash! How you been? Been a loser since being kicked out?" Somepony says. I look around her to see three stallions, unkept manes, ridiculously over grown tails, and they're cocky. I groan and back away.

"Hello boys." Rainbow says with an annoyed tone. I can tell she's dealt with these clowns before, something I feel sorry for. They start making fun of her, and when they eventually force (not exaggerating) her to tell them how she plans to win, they actually laugh at her. I grit my teeth, this was no way to treat anypony. Especially a mare. One of them actually shoves her, and that's when I lose it. I walk in front of her and stare what seems to be the leader in the eye.

"What do you want freak-eye?" He asks with a over-confident attitude. One of his little cronies shouts oh and high hoofs him. I don't move. I just stand there. Glaring.

"Why don't you stop picking on her? Maybe go to your parents so they can punish you for being douchebags?" I say. The stallions lose their smiles, and just shove me.

"Beat it punk, we're not here for you." They say. I step closer.

"Who said I care what you want?" I ask. I bring my face within inches of their leader's and his breath smells terrible. He growls, and I glare at him. Rainbow chuckles nervously and tries to tell the stallions to leave. They just shove her again.

"You place your hooves on her again, and you won't be able to use them for weeks." I say. They just laugh and shove me away, calling me names. Rainbow appears to be nervous, but I'm not. One of the stallions calls me a weakling, and that they could easily beat me in a fight. They had no idea.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Or are you too dumb to know where that is?" The stallions shout at me, and then strike. I quickly dodge the first strike and flip him over my shoulder, afterwards, I catch a punch another tries to throw at me, and I slam my hoof into his face. The last one tries to kick me, but I duck and avoid that blow as well. I give him a kick to the gut, then slam his face into the ground. Just like that, they're all down. I gotta say, that was disappointing. I wasn't expecting a challenge, but I was expecting an effort. When the stallions manage to get up, they just growl at me and tell Rainbow that she's going to embarrass herself at the competition. I inch forward, and they jump back. Cowards.

...

The girls showed up, Twilight managed to find a spell that allowed Earth Ponies and Unicorns to walk on clouds, as well as one to give them temporary wings, but she said that one was too hard. I can imagine. Wings aren't something easily replicated, I'm surprised that there even was one. Rainbow seems remarkably calmed down, and she even offers to show us around. Cloudsdale is a marvel, I've never seen somewhere where everything is so well organized, in a factory sort of way. I think I like the rainbow area most. Although that might just be because I couldn't stop laughing at Pinkie's reaction to tasting one. The stallions show up to admire Rarity, and attempt to make fun of Rainbow again, but I step in, and they're overcome with fear. Before they depart, they call her a hopeless loser, and that's enough to make me charge at them. Unfortunately, Twilight holds me back with her magic. Before long, Rainbow is freaking out again, and Rarity showing off and being oblivious to her feelings only makes things worse. She even JOINS the competition to show off her wings and "majesty". Honestly, I can't believe that mare. I don't care if she was the Element of Generosity, she was being ridiculously selfish right now.

"I'm going in." I say. Twilight looks at me and asks if I'm crazy, but I tell her I have a plan.

"And what's that? Add another competitor to make Rainbow even more paranoid?" She asks sarcastically. I ignore this comment and sign up.

...

The competition began, and Rainbow kept changing her number so she wasn't next. Rarity gets called up, but she refuses to come out. She's still getting ready. I sigh and walk over to Rainbow. She's cowering in the corner shivering, and I frown. She reminds me so much of that little filly I saw in the Battle of Oak Shade that it makes me want to cry. I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder. She jumps and sees me. She gives out a cry and looks down.

"I can't do it Tinder... I just can't... Maybe I can just leave before I embarrass myself." She says. I can only imagine how scared she must be. Public humiliation was a problem amongst many, and I knew it was hard to deal with. Still, I had to help her through it. I place my hoof on her shoulder and stare into her eyes.

"Listen to me, you're stronger than they are. Rainbow I've seen your ability. You're better than anypony I've ever seen. You have been gifted with the ability of flight, I don't wanna see you waste it. You can do this. I know you can. The girls know you can. You are going to win this. You have more talent than anypony here, trust me. Now win or lose, you're gonna be amazing out there. But don't you walk away having done anything less than your best." I say. Looking into her eyes, I can tell what I have said is sinking in. I continue.

"Now is when you prove those guys wrong, right now! You can do it! Do not lose heart, and don't you dare stop fighting, you can do this!" I say with confidence. Just then, my number is called, and I give her one final pat on the shoulder. Before I turn to exit the tent, I say one final thing.

"You are already the best young flyer. All you have to do is show it."

...

I did pretty descent on my run. I ran along the clouds, used them in a pinball style, and performed my closer. The one where I save myself just before hitting the ground. When I finish, I don't even bow. I wasn't in this to win, I was in it to help Rainbow. I go into the stands and sit next to Twilight, and she says that I was the best one yet. I blush slightly. If anypony else had said that, it would have meant nothing to me. But coming from her... I guess... I guess it was just special somehow.

Rainbow is called up, and she walks out, not fearfully, but with confidence. I can see her look up to me, and she smiles. I smile back and nod my head. Just then, some sort of white smoke emits, and out comes Rarity. With a ridiculously overkill amount of make up on. I face hoof. What was with this mare? Fortunately, this doesn't alarm Rainbow, and what I said does end up helping. She performs trick after trick without flaw, and I just know that she's going to win. Rarity tries to steal the show, and, unfortunately, succeeds when she creates a rainbow of colors with her wings. Just when things don't seem to be capable of getting worse, they do. Rarity's wings vanish, and she begins to plummet to the ground. The Wonderbolts try to save her, but they get knocked out by her flailing. Rainbow turns and tries to catch them, but she's not going fast enough. That's when it happens. The Sonic Rainboom. What a sight. I can hardly even move my eyes, the sight is marvelous. I see a rainbow start shooting up towards us, and is formed over the arena. Rainbow then gets the athletes and Rarity safely onto the floor, and into the forelegs of royal guards. Everyone cheers. She looks at me and smiles, and I can see her mouth the words "thank you."

_That Night..._

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knocking on my door. I groggily roll out of bed and head to the door. Honestly, it's eleven thirty at night, who the heck needs to see me? I open the door and see Rainbow and Twilight standing there. I try to put on a wide awake face and greet them. Rainbow thanks me again for talking to her. It was a big boost to her confidence. I smile and say it's nothing. She gives me a quick high hoof and heads off. Leaving just me and Twilight.

"That was really sweet, what you did." She says. I bush and rub a foreleg.

"It... It was nothing..."

"You joined something you thought was stupid and didn't want to be a part of to help a friend. You call that nothing?" Twilight asks. I just stammer like an idiot. I honestly don't think my cheeks could have been more red even if that was the color of my fur. Twilight giggles. I try to change the subject, but she says that she needs to go. I agree and am about to shut the door when she gives me a quick hug. I like that she hugged me, but I still ask what it was for.

"For being such a great friend. To all of us." I blush again and give a light chuckle.

"Oh by the way, the Princess said you are allowed to go to the Gala." I smile, but inside, I'm groaning. Yay a Gala! This was going to be miserable... Twilight wishes me good night and starts her walk home, and I just crash into my bed. I was dead tired. But I went to sleep still thinking about the hug.


	16. More Clues

_During the Events of "Show Stoppers"..._

I sighed as Rarity blabbed on and on about my suit for the Gala. This was torture. I still can't figure out how I got myself roped into this crap.

"Oh I just know you'll love it! It took me a while, but I've finally finished it!" She said as she leaped in the air. I shook my head and brought my hoof to my forehead. What was it with mares and clothing? Galaxy never cared this much about clothing. Then again, is it really fair to compare a war grown pony to one who lived in peace? Probably not. She leads me up into her "genius" room, as she calls it, and leads me to a curtained area. Bonus points for presentation, but my interest level was still at zero. She smiled and pulled a rope, revealing my suit. I have to admit, it was pretty good. The sleeves were lined with PSF stripes (guess I know why she wanted to know what they looked like now), the right most torso had two silver stripes, the insignia for a captain. I smile and observe the outfit, marveling it.

"Very impressive, I like it." I say as I check out a sleeve. Rarity has a smug grin and asks me if I like the tie. Puzzled, I look towards it. It doesn't seem like anything special, just a standard, blue tie. I can't really say I noticed any reason Rarity would point that out.

"Yeah sure, why point it out?" I ask.

"Well, you haven't noticed any similarities with Twilight's dress?" She says as she darts her eyes over to the design for the dress. I look over to the dress, and have to think for a while before I get what she's trying to say. My tie is the same color in her dress. It was customary for a male date to wear the same color tie as his date's dress. I blush slightly and ask how she knew I like her.

"Oh please dear, I've seen how you blush when she compliments you. I've also noticed that you seem to always smile when you look at her. Even when you're angry." She said. I blush even more and cover my eyes. Was I really that easy to see through? Rarity laughs and places a hoof on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her before you're ready." She says. She gives me a frown and lowers her hoof.

"She told me about your fillyfriend. Galaxy right?" She asks. I sigh and lower my head.

"Yes."

"I am terribly sorry for that." She is about to walk away before she seems to realize something she turns back to me with a smile.

"Twilight reminds you of her doesn't she?" I nod. She chuckles and gets back to work, and I just stand there for a second, observing the tie some more. Eventually I do manage to leave, and wish Rarity a good day.

_2 Hours Later..._

I was in my training grounds when that gray pegasus came around again. She was still as clumsy as ever, but she had another letter for me. I wished her a good day, but she was inspecting one of the dummies. I tried to get her out of the way, but it smacked into her head before I had a chance. After I made sure she was okay, she was on her way. I shake my head and open the envelope.

_Time is short, I don't know how much longer we have before the day of Chaos finds us. We must hurry. The next clue can be found near the Sherman Oak War Memorial. It will be in place by nightfall, be there._

_- Anonymous _

I sigh and crumple the note. Just another clue. I still can't find out why this pony is doing this. Let alone how he knows exactly I'm coming along in my investigation. If this pony doesn't start giving me answers soon, I'm gonna have to do something.

_That Night..._

I shined my flashlight across the statues depicting the battle. One carried a pony being attacked by a changeling, while another showed a pony lifting a shield in the air as two other ponies charged from behind him. The changelings we fought had lost their ability to shape shift, but in their place was a merciless desire to take over Equestria, and an even more relentless killing instinct. Amareica, being nearly three times the size of Seaddle, Mareami, and Neigh York City all put together, was the perfect starting ground. Fortunately, we were prepared. This was the first war, the one for Sherman Oak. Despite heavy losses and opposition, we won the day. That didn't stop them from attacking though, and they actually captured a few communities. We were still winning though. I look up to the statue of a bearded pony, carrying a shield and a determined look in his eye. I smile. One of my ancestors. Captain Steer Hoof, one of the fearless leaders who helped win the war. Truly a hero. Just like Sand. While I was thinking, I heard something behind me. Turning, I saw the black, hooded figure once more.

"I received your letter." I said as I turned to face him. He nodded, and looked around the memorial. I held my flash light near me, shining it on the head of the pony, trying to see his face. He noticed this and turned his head away. Afterwards, he takes his hoof and points towards the statue of my ancestor. Looking back to it, I don't see anything. At least, not until he points towards the lower area, near the foundation. Hidden behind one of the hooves is a green folder, which blended in with the marble depicting the statue. That explains why I didn't see it. I take the folder and open it slowly. Inside lies records of something, I can't tell what though. Closer inspection reveals that it is records of unusual occurrences of paintings depicting the elements. Each has a date, and how long each occurrence lasted. When I lifted the records, I found more newspaper articles, each showing somepony distributing a behavior that would make sense to be an Element. I turned back to the pony, who had vanished. In his place was a letter. Cautiously, I walked over to the letter and inspected it for a brief moment before opening it.

_Study all these clues carefully. You need to study them and find a connection between them. I have tried everything, but I can't make sense of it. I just don't see a connection. You are a excellent judge of character, so I know that you will be able to see something similar between these events. Hurry Tinder, there isn't much time._

_- Anonymous_

I stared at the letter for a while, then back at the folder. If he couldn't figure out what these connections were, what made him think that I could? I hadn't been studying this nearly as long as he had (I think). Then again, there did seem to be something I was picking up that he wasn't. But what was the similarities of these articles? They all happened at different times, for different periods of times. Still, all these events occurred when somepony gave something up. I observed the notes again and noticed that this was true. Every time an event occurred, it was because somepony had given up something, time, life, a precious item, something like that. Perhaps that was a clue...


	17. For the Innocent

_During the Events of "A Dog and Pony Show"..._

I slammed my hoof into another dummy, quickly dodging the counterattack. I heard a snap, and ducked, slamming my elbow into the gut of another dummy. I release a frenzy of punches and kicks on the dummy before I dodge a counterattack, and give another dummy a well placed kick to the jaw. I duck down again, and roll over to another dummy, giving it a fierce uppercut. Flipping back, I strike another dummy with my front right hoof. I land on my feet, and launch into the air, once again avoiding a strike. I launch myself high into the air before shooting downward, and dive-bombing one with both forelegs. I duck and dodge the dummy's strike, and manage to punch it's head off. Not that difficult of a feat when it's just made of cloth and burlap, but still, I felt accomplished. I duck down and avoid the attacks of the dummies and walk away from them. That's when I hear somepony call for me. Turning to my right, I see Rarity and Spike. Rarity is waving, and has a saddlebag with her, while Spike is digging vigorously at a certain spot.

"Tinder! Good to see you!" She shouts as she waves her hoof. Spike finishes digging and comes out with an armful of gems. Interesting, I decide to head over and ask about what's going on.

"Afternoon Rarity. What brings you to this random field?" I ask as I take a drink of water. The liquid to refresh my parched throat and give a sigh of relief. Rarity brings a hoof to her chest and smiles.

"Well, I was running low on gemstones, so I made the decision to go looking for the essential supply myself. And with my locator spell..." Her hoof emanated a white glow and revealed a spot of dirt where diamonds lay buried. I stared wide eyed as Spike began to dig. The feats that the mares in this town could accomplish with their magic simply amazed me.

"Finding the jewels is simply effortless!" She says with hint of pride in her voice. I'm speechless, and this just makes her chuckle. I shake my head and take another drink of water. I need to stay on task.

"So what do you come out here for?" She asked. I place the water bottle on the ground and crack one of my hooves.

"Practice. Gotta make sure I stay in top physical, and mental form." I say as I begin to stand. But that's before I notice something looking at us. Not in curiosity, but almost menacing. Like it wants to do us harm. Carefully, I move over to the eyes, making sure to keep my guard up. Rarity asks if something's wrong, but I tell her not to worry. Although there actually may be reason to worry. Just as I'm about to reach the eyes, I hear a scream, and turn behind me. I discover a paw slamming right into my face, followed by kick right in my gut. I clasp my hooves over my stomach and fall to the ground with the wind knocked right out of me. As I try to regain my breath I notice several dog like creatures surround Rarity. Spike tries to fight them off, but he's too small, and he's badly outnumbered. I try to get back up to my hooves, but I'm still having difficulty breathing. By the time I do manage to get my bearings, the dogs are diving into a hole they have created, with Rarity desperate to escape.

"Rarity! Hang on!" I shout as I take off to help her. Unfortunately, something slams into the back of my head, causing me to fall face first into the ground. I spit dirt out of my mouth and watch another one of these dogs dive into the hole, taking Rarity with him. I growl in frustration and run over to the hole. Spike is hysterical and pacing back and forth trying to find out what to do.

"Get help! I'm going in!" I shout. Instantly, I take to the air, and allow myself to fall into the hole. I knew I was badly outnumbered, and these dogs were decent fighters. One on one, I could probably take them, but in a pack, I would be hopelessly outmatched. Still, I had to try. There was no way I would just leave one of my friends to whatever these things had in mind. I slowly open my eyes and see the ground fast approaching. I quickly flip and use my wings to slow my fall. Managing to gently float onto the ground. There are three tunnels, and several more dogs are present. Fortunately, they have their backs turned to me, and do not spot me. But I couldn't be cocky, I had to remain on alert. I would have to apply all my stealth training to get Rarity out of here without being detected. I quickly look around for anything to use to hide, but I find nothing. Instead, I dash to the tunnel and come upon a turn quickly. I hide behind the bend and watch as dogs try to pinpoint what moved so quickly. Luckily for me though, they're dumb enough to check where the movement started, not where it was going. I smile. There may have been a lot of them, but I definitely had the advantage in the intelligence department.

"Oh please... Please diamond dogs... Let me go!" I heard. My head darted to the sound, which was coming from the tunnel I was in. I was heading in the right direction. I slowly make my way through the tunnel, careful not to run into any more dogs. If I was spotted, this rescue attempt would be over before it started. Eventually, I come to a large, where Rarity is surrounded by the dog like creatures. I lower my head and hide behind an arc like doorway leading into the chamber, observing the actions of the dogs carefully. Another thing I would need was recon, their weaknesses, which I already knew was partially intelligence. The dogs had kidnapped Rarity to force her to find gems, which seemed simple enough. Unfortunately, one thing you learn on the battlefield was that nothing was ever that simple. Turns out I was right, because they expected Rarity to dig them search the entire network of caves, as well as dig up the gems. That didn't seem like too big of a problem, but Rarity was not a fan of dirt. Or mud. Or sand. Or anything that came from the ground other than food and gems. She managed to get out of that though by complaining. I smile. If there was one thing I knew, it was that sometimes something trivial, such as complaining, could be an excellent weapon. Especially against stupid captors like these dogs.

...

With enough complaining, and whining (I wanted to cut off my ears when she was whining...), Rarity managed to get the dogs to their breaking points, where all she did was just locate the gems. This success didn't last long though, as the lead dog became outraged and called her a worthless mule, despite the fact this made her "cry" earlier. No matter what Rarity did, the dogs would not back down. They grabbed her forcefully and began to drag her off. Using the shadows as cover, I followed closely behind. The dogs threw her into a cell, and locked it. I grit my teeth and growled. This was just cruel, no mare should be treated like that. I quickly hid in the shadows again when the dogs turned. I needed a distraction, but what could I do? I bit my lip and began to think. If not for these shadows, I would have been spotted. What could I use against them? I look to my side and find a decently shaped rock. Normally this would be useless, but thanks to my recon, I discovered that these dogs were fooled by the simplest of tactics. I take the rock and aim far down the tunnel, making sure to build up my strength. I give the rock a hard chuck, and it creates a distinct thud noise. Just as I expected, the dogs take the bait and rush over to the source of the noise. Once they're out of sight, I leap from the shadows and run over to Rarity's cell. She literally leaps for joy when she sees me.

"Tinder! Oh I am so glad to see you! These dogs are simply dreadful." She says. I shush her. She seems offended at first, but I explain that they'll hear us if we're too loud, and she understands. I observe the lock on the cell door, and notice that it's very old. It can easily be broken with enough force. I look around and find another decently sized rock. I smile and tell Rarity to back away. She complies and I smash the rock against the lock, which destroys it. I open the door, creating a large squeaking noise, enough to catch the attention of several dogs. I quickly grab Rarity's hoof and shove her in front of me.

"They're onto us! Move! We need to get out of here!" I shout as I take off. A dog tries to leap in front of us, but I slam it to the ground and continue running.

"Tinder! They're everywhere!"

"Just outrun them!" I shout. I quickly grab one of the numerous bones and throw it behind us, which manages to slow them down slightly. Unfortunately, Rarity trips and falls, and I stop to help her up. This delay allows the dogs to catch up and surround us. I place a foreleg in front of Rarity, who has a fearful expression on her face. The dogs cackle insanely and I grit my teeth, darting my head between the dogs. These monsters weren't going to touch her. I wouldn't let them. The dogs try to intimidate us, but I don't back down.

"Hey pony! Why don't you just stay? Then we can have two, and you won't have to be so complainy!" Complainy? Did these things even know how to speak properly? I give a smug grin. The lead dog points a paw at me, and the dogs leap. I quickly dodge the attacks and strike one in the face, quickly turning and giving another a kick to the face. Another one tries to attack me, but I avoid his strike and slam my hoof into his chin with an uppercut. With ease, I evade another strike and slam a dog's head into the wall. That's when I feel something sting the back of my head. I collapse to the ground and feel something step on my back.

...

I had never been kicked by so many different sources. It felt like I was being stoned to death. Eventually it does end, but the leader grabs me by the throat, and slams me against a wall, effectively choking me. I'm too banged up to fight back, so all I can do is listen to Rarity cry and beg for them to let me go as I loose consciousness.

_3 Years Ago..._

I saluted. My parents sat in the front row, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. To my right, Galaxy smiled at me.

"Congratulations... Captain." She said with a smile. I gave a light chuckle as the general places the captain insignia on my chest. Despite the great honor I was being bestowed, this was probably the worst promotion ever. All of this was for Sand... Because I had just let him die... Still, I had to lead our men with dignity. For those who could not. For the innocent...

_Present Day..._

My vision faded in and out, and I couldn't figure out where I was. It felt like I was moving... But why... I groaned in pain and laid my head against whatever it was that I was on. I heard chatter, but it wasn't dogs, it was concerned, female ones. I want to figure out what's going on, but I pass out again.

When I awoke again, I saw somepony placing a washcloth on my head. I groan in pain and try to sit up, but I can't. I'm forced by my own injuries to sit and do nothing. I breathe heavily, but I hear somepony trying to comfort me, saying everything will be alright. When my vision finally clears, I find myself in the library guest room again. Guess this room was serving as my medical area when I got hurt. I see Twilight standing over me, with a blood soaked rag in her hooves. I look down to my midsection, but it's covered by a blanket. I lay my head back down and give out another agonized groan, trying to fight the pain. Twilight shushes me and tells me to stay still.

"Where's Rarity?"

"What?"

"Did she make it out?" I say through clenched teeth. Twilight nods and explains how she had actually annoyed the dogs with her crying to actually BEG her to take me and leave. This was right about when Spike showed up with the girls, who were all thrilled to see me awake. I smile at Rarity.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Rarity. I owe you."

"Not at all darling. You threw yourself in harm's way to save me. I believe that we are even." She says. I smile. As I lie my head on the pillow, I begin to drift off to sleep. Despite what I thought, being unconscious was not the same as sleep. The last thing I hear is Twilight asking the others to exit so I can get my sleep.


	18. Mutual Feelings

**A/N Sorry again guys, didn't mean to not update, but yesterday was really busy. If I don't update a story when it's supposed to, I'll update it along with the scheduled story on the next day. Really sorry guys, I'll try not to make a habit out of this.**

_During the Events of "Over a Barrel"..._

_Dear Tinder Spark,_

_Recently, another strange occurrence has happened It happened at the most, two weeks ago. It came in the form of writing. Every single literary work that referred to the six elements had magically changed to seven, as though that was how it was originally written. I believe that it was about then a small spark could be seen from your residence, Ponyville. I am not sure what this means, but I do know that whatever the element is... It WANTS to be found. Tinder, I have set up a clue for you in a town known as Appleoosa. Find the clue, and continue your investigation. _

_-Anonymous_

I lowered the note and watched as the girls loaded a tree into the back of a train car. Not Exactly sure why a tree was being loaded into the back of train, but at least I would be on the same train. That would certainly cut down how long it took to get to the town. I still couldn't shake the growing suspicion that the nation of Amareica had something to do with the seventh element. Recently I discovered that another occurrence happened when Sand sacrificed himself to let me the rest of the squad get away. There are at least 60 cases from Amareica, half of all the reported ones. There had to be something that Amareicans did constantly that was the seventh element. I know that I'm getting close, the clue from Appleoosa could be exactly what I need to figure out what the element is.

...

After hours of nonstop research, I could hardly keep my eyes open. I went to the car where the beds were and climbed into a bottom bunk. I'm not exactly sure why a TREE gets a car all to itself, but I don't care right now. The girls were talking up a storm, and I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to make them stop enjoying themselves for my sake, so I just looked out the window and observed the stars. I don't know what it is about the stars, but they always calm me down and make me feel at peace. Eventually the girls are pretty much told to go to sleep by Rarity and Spike. I smile, figuring that I could finally get some sleep. I was wrong. Somepony decided to use a candle, and continued to talk. Judging from voices, it was Rainbow and Pinkie. When I looked over to them, it confirmed my suspicions. The others steadily joined in, excluding Rarity. The others apparently didn't understand sarcasm, because the girls asked if Rainbow actually thought Fluttershy was a tree. Eventually Spike got angry and stormed out. I could tell Rarity was getting aggravated as well, and if she told them to go to sleep, she would be aggressive about it. So I decided to ask them.

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but some of us are trying to sleep. Can what you're talking about wait till morning?" I ask. I guess they could hear the exhaustion in my voice, because the complied.

"Sorry Tinder, we didn't know we were keeping you up." Somepony says as another blows out the candle. I lay my head on the pillow, staring out the window. I look to the stars as long as my eyes are open, then I'm out.

...

Well... I knew I was a heavy sleeper, but I didn't know I was this heavy of a sleeper. It turns out that the train was attacked by a group of angry buffalo, but I never noticed because I was asleep. I felt guilty when I found out that Spike had been lost in the incident, and nopony knew where he was. I've never seen Twilight so scared, it was heartbreaking. I volunteered to go out and search for him, and Rainbow instantly jumped in saying she wanted to help. Rainbow isn't exactly known for her secrecy, but I appreciate the help. Before I left, Applejack's cousin, Braeburn, explained that the buffalo were angry at the ponies for some reason, and asked me to try and find out. So now I'm taking part in two investigations. Still, I don't mind.

Things went pretty smoothly for a while, until Rainbow made a statement about no one tricking her and getting away with it. It was then that Pinkie revealed herself, who was apparently following us. I facehoofed while Rainbow tried to tell Pinkie to quiet down. That was like asking a turtle to leave it's shell. Pinkie just kept getting louder, until we found ourselves surrounded by them. I pressed my back against Rainbow's, trying to keep calm. The buffalo stared at us with angry faces and blew through their noses. I joked about having difficulty if one more showed up, and Rainbow chuckled. Just as the bulls charged, somepony called out our names. I turned my head, and found Spike calling off the buffalo. I was a bit confused at first, but then I remembered that buffalo are very respectful of dragons. They were rather accepting of Pinkie, but they didn't trust Rainbow and I. Rainbow didn't seem to want to change that, but I was going to be respectful. Buffalo were powerful warriors, it was an honor to be among them. Eventually night came, and the buffalo served us lunch. Well... Some sort of slimy soup anyway. I nearly vomited after my first bite, but I still ate it to be respectful. Rainbow just gave hers to Pinkie, who loved the stuff.

"So, what were you doing in our territory?" The buffalo chief asked. Rainbow was about to say something, but I interrupted. There was no way I was letting Rainbow talk in this situation, she was a hothead.

"We were trying to find our friend Spike here. We meant no disrespect." I said calmly as I brought the spoon to my lips. I coughed an gagged again, covering my mouth.

"You know... You don't HAVE to eat that... We won't be offended." The chief's son said. I nodded, placing the bowl down and shoving it away from me. The chief asked us a few more questions, mostly concerning of if we were friends of the Appleoosans. I tried to explain what was going on from their side, but Rainbow just got angry and said they needed to show the ponies what they were doing wrong. I tried to stop them, but all the buffalo agreed and headed for the town. I sighed and looked over to Spike.

"This can't end well."

...

Well, we're in for a fight. The buffalo and ponies alike refused to listen to reason, except the chief's son and Braeburn. But they couldn't convince their elders to stop the fighting. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and I tried to talk some sense into the ponies, but none of them would listen. If there was one thing I hated about Earth ponies, it was how stubborn they were at times. I don't know how long it had been since that last night, but I was a little tired. Still, if I could stay up for days in the battlefield, I could stay up now. Besides, I had to find the clue. He said it would be somewhere in town, so I started searching. Despite my efforts, I couldn't find it before the buffalo showed up. It was almost a massacre, except the weapons were pies instead of large rocks for the catapults. Pinkie was still trying to stop the violence, but almost got trampled. I barely saved her in time. That was all I did for a while, save ponies or buffalo who were about to get seriously injured. Somehow, the chief was hit with a pie, and made a pretty dramatic deal about it. Honestly, it's a pie... It can't hurt that much. Strangely enough, it didn't. In fact, the chief actually agreed to stop the hostilities if the Appleoosians would supply them with pies. The Appleoosians agreed, and even said they would get rid of a few trees so they could charge through without having to knock them down. I was glad the fight was over, but I had to find the clue.

_Later..._

Twilight watched as Tinder groggily walked on the train, he must have been up for a while. She chuckled and joked with him about it.

"You know, you don't have to stay up for two days straight anymore."

"I know... I just... Needed... To get... Something..." He said. Twilight could see the bags under his eyes, and knew that he must be tired. She said she would get him some water, and he thanked her. She went out to get a water bottle from the Appleoosians, and came back onto the train.

"Don't bother hun. He's sound asleep." Applejack said with a smile. Twilight looked over to a nearby bed, and saw him sleeping like a newborn. His right hoof dangled from the bed, and his head was turned slightly. She chuckled.

"Stallions are so cute when they're asleep."

"You sure that's the only reason ya think he's cute?" Applejack said with a raised eyebrow. Twilight stepped back slightly and asked what she meant.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you blush when he flies. Besides, you seem to always compliment him whenever he does something nice, even to somepony else." Applejack said with a smug little grin. Twilight blushed and rubbed the back of her head. She couldn't be that easy to read could she? She looked back up to the eyes of her friend, who was still smiling. She looked down to the ground sheepishly.

"You won't tell him will you?"

"Course not sugarcube. I'll let ya tell him when yer ready." Applejack said as she walked away. Twilight smiled and looked back over to Tinder, who was still sleeping. He had adjusted slightly, and his foreleg was resting on his chest, while his chest rose and fell in sync with his breathing. Twilight chuckled. She could only wonder if he liked her back.


	19. Perseverance

_During the Events of "Cutie Mark Chronicles..."_

I planted the launchers firmly in the ground, making sure that they were loaded and ready to fire. These would shoot large rocks at me, and present an obstacle for me to avoid while I tried to take down a dummy at the end of the large field. This training exercise was considered remarkably risky, and was not attempted by a large majority of Amareican troops, but I always enjoyed the challenge. Besides, no other training helped improve your reflexes and awareness as much as this exercise did. I observed the area for a quick moment, making sure that they were all planted exactly where I had planned them to be. Sure enough, they were. With a smile, I walk over to my starting position and wait a few seconds. The launchers would start automatically in about twenty seconds. With haste, I launch myself into the air, letting the wind rush past my face as I soared high into the sky. Soon, the very first rocks are launched into the air, and I quickly swerve out of the way of the first one. I dart forward towards the dummy, and another rock is shot right at my head. I spin out of the way and avoid it, increasing my speed. Another rock launches at me, but I kick this one away. I quickly dive down to the ground, dodging two more rocks that fly my way. The wind roars in my ears as I flip to dodge yet another rock. I pull up from the ground and flap my wings, allowing myself to be elevated higher into the air. The dummy is now almost within my reach and I glare at the target. I barrel roll to avoid three rocks shot simultaneously, and force both fore hooves forward, ready to plant them into the dummy. As my hooves connect, the dummy is planted into the ground, getting dirt and grass into it's head, while a majority of the burlap making up the dummy is now completely stained by grass. I smile and leap off of the target, satisfied with my work.

...

I heard somepony in the distance, most likely from the small road to my right. Surely enough, I see a small scooter, carrying Applebloom and her most recent friends. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle I think. I shake my head and begin to grab the launchers, as well as what remains of the dummy I had used.

"Tinder!" I hear from behind. Looking behind me, I see Applebloom and the others walking up to me. I sigh. I don't know what these girls wanted, but if I knew anything from the stories I had heard about them, it was bound to be something ridiculous.

"Yes?" I ask with a somewhat irritated tone. The girls ask if I've seen Rainbow anywhere, and I say no. Scootaloo seems to be irritated with this answer, and stomps off. I shake my head and continue to grab my gear.

"Don't worry about er'. She just really wants to hear Rainbow's story on how she got er' cutie mark." Applebloom said.

"Why?" I ask as I load another launcher into one of my bags. I tie a knot around the top of the bag and give a good pull.

"Well, you see, we're trying to find out good ways to get our cutie marks, and we figured Rainbow would have some good advice." I heard Sweetie Bell say. Looking behind me, I see that each one is staring at my bag, and they ask about what I put into it.

"Those were instruments I used for training." I say as I grab the bag with my teeth, slinging it onto my back.

"Why are you training?" Applebloom asks. I groan in an annoyed tone and spit out the knot of the bag.

"I'm a soldier, I have to keep training to stay in top form." Applebloom nodded but frowned.

"Ya know... Everypony in town says ya don't show up very often. Yer always doin' somethin' that is only meant fer one pony." I give a blank expression.

"And your point is?" I say as I shake my head to show my lack of understanding. She chuckles.

"I'm sayin' you shouldn't train so much. Spend some time in town! I hear that Twilight really..." Applebloom is cut off by Sweetie Belle's hoof, who now has a panicked expression on her face. I raise my eyebrow and ask why Sweetie Belle did that. She just chuckles nervously and says that it was none of my business. I want to keep asking, but honestly, I couldn't care less. I was just about to head out when the girls volunteered to give me a ride to town on their scooter. I wanted to say no, but they wouldn't shut up. I eventually just caved in, that way I could get some peace and quiet. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle helped me with my bag and I placed it in a cart that was behind their scooter. The girls offered to let me ride on the scooter, but I said I would just fly above them. They tried to complain, but they accepted my answer when I said I could just go home on my own.

...

The girls asked me to stay with them, and talk to the others about their cutie marks. They had already talked to Applejack, and their next pony was Fluttershy. Turns out that she got her cutie mark when she accidentally fell from her home in Cloudsdale. She met a bunch of small animals, and found out she could talk to them when a Sonic Rainboom scared the crap out of them. Strange... A Sonic Rainboom went off when I got my cutie mark... Was this a coincidence? I tried to shake it off, but I found out that Rarity also discovered her special talent when a Sonic Rainboom went off. My suspicions only increased when I found out that both Twilight and Pinkie also got their marks when this boom went off. The girls followed Pinkie Pie inside of the Sugarcube corner, leaving me to ponder my thoughts. The girls had told me Applejack had also gotten her cutie mark when a Sonic Rainboom led her home. This was all so strange... Why would one event trigger the events causing not two, but FIVE mares to get their cutie marks at the exact same time? I decided to head inside and see what the others were up to. I had spoken to Twilight before we left, and she said they were meeting up here. Maybe I could ask her what was going on. I walked inside right as Rainbow Dash was telling the fillies how to get a cutie mark. Whatever that meant. The other girls were there, surely enough, but they also seemed to be deep in thought. One of the girls said that a Sonic Rainboom she caused is what caused them to get their cutie mark, and were steadily joined by the others. So all six had gotten their cutie marks on the same day, and all because of a Sonic Rainboom. The group hugged, smiling and saying how much they meant to each other. I smiled. It was just then that they noticed me.

"Tinder! We didn't see you there!" Twilight said. I shrugged. Pinkie gasped and levitated in that air for a moment. I was used to this by now, and no longer was confused. I had simply accepted the fact that Pinkie could bend the laws of physics, and gravity whenever she wanted to, within reason.

"OH MY GOSH!" She shouted. I was about to back away, but what I thought was going to be some sort of sugar rush turned out to be her asking me (several times) if I got my cutie mark when a Sonic Rainboom went off. I nodded, and instantly they were asking to hear my story. I tried to just walk away, but they refused to leave it alone. Just to get it over with, I gave up and started to tell my story.

_10 Years Ago... PSF Initiation Battle Simulator..._

I looked down to my armored shield that I had equipped for the battle. I chuckled. I was already thinking that this was a real battle, when in reality, it was just a simulation. I was going to be tested on my abilities in the battlefield, along with about twenty other young foals. Usually, you didn't get tested until everypony in your squad was ten, but we had performed really well, and were ahead of our other squads by a whole year. So we were being tested now.

"_Battle Will Initiate in T-Minus Thirty Seconds._" I dart my head upwards and exhale. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my breastplate armor seemed to squeeze my torso.

"Nervous?" I hear from the side. I look behind me and see Galaxy with a small smirk. She was my best friend, and my favorite sparring partner in the training ground. Everypony, including my friend Heat Shot, said that we would make a good couple when we got older. I didn't like the idea of having a fillyfriend, and Galaxy didn't like the idea of being with somepony like that either, so we just ignored them. I smile and slam my helmet on.

"Just watch your flank out there." I say. She laughs and places her own helmet on as the announcer counts backward from ten. I exhale once and look over to Heat Shot, who is standing next to me.

"You ready for this bud?" I ask. He just turns his head towards me slightly.

"Born ready." He says as the bell sounds. Instantly, unicorns show up, standing on platforms that surrounded the simulator. I looked up into the observers box, and saw my big brother Sand staring down. He held up hoof and nodded, showing that he had confidence in me. I nod as the unicorns begin to use their horns to create puffs of smoke. I bring my shield in front of me and prepare myself as the puffs of smoke become images of changelings.

...

I blocked another strike with my shield, throwing the changeling away from me, only to have another slam into the back of my head. I quickly turn and cry out for support. I tried to attack the changeling, but it dodged my strike and attacked me again. I was able to block it's attack this time, but I could feel myself losing energy quickly. It was only twenty minutes into the battle, and eight of us had already given up. I look over to Galaxy, and she is struggling too. Even Heat Shot, one of our strongest, has his hooves full with four changelings. I groan as the changeling continues to bash my shield, and I give a ferocious shove. I pant heavily as two more changelings come my way. This was insane, there was no way I could do this. I was about to give up when I heard an explosion. I looked up and saw something incredible... a Sonic Rainboom. My allies saw it as well, and stared at it in admiration, even the fake changelings seemed to be marveling it. I hardened my eyes and slammed my shield into the changeling in front of me, causing it to vanish into a puff of smoke. This makes the other changelings snap out of their trances and start attacking again, but my allies do as well.

"Everypony! Gather together! Form a circle close together!" I shout as I block another attack and slam my free hoof into it's face. Looking over I see the ponies are still fighting alone. I shout again, and this time they answer. They slowly come together, and use their shields to defend each other from the attacks. I bring my shield forward as Galaxy and Heat come to my side.

"What are you planning Tinder?" I hear Heat ask. I block another shot with my shield, and hit a changeling.

"Just watch." I say.

"Everypony! Wait for them to get close, then we attack them all at once!" I shout as another changeling tries to attack. I hold my shield close and stare into the greenish blue eyes of the fakes. There was evil in their eyes, but I would not give up. That Sonic Rainboom had given me hope, and confidence. I was not going to loose this. I would lead us to victory. After what felt like an eternity of attacks, all the changelings had gathered around us.

"NOW! STRIKE! AS ONE!" I shout as I force my shield into the face of a changeling. Heat and Galaxy quickly do the same, followed by my other allies. They strike hard, and fast. Turning slightly, I ram my shield into another hostile, sending it to the ground on it's back. I slam my shield into it's head, causing it to become a small puff of smoke. From there, we just mop up the rest of the hostiles and eliminate them. I defeat the last fake, and throw my shield in the air in a victorious pump.

_Present Day_...

I looked back to my flank, two crossed swords and an Equestrian flag in the center, all on top of a red shield. Smiling, I bring my head back to my friends, who are amazed at my story. I find it remarkable that both me, and Twilight got our cutie marks right after we had just about given up, but showed our true potential. The fillies are wide eyed, and their mouths are agape. I chuckle and walk outside. Before I do, Twilight volunteers to go with me to wherever it was I was going. I wasn't particularly sure why, but I like it when she's around, so I don't argue.


	20. Developing

_Shortly After the Events of "Cutie Mark Chronicles"..._

Twilight walked next to me, just being there. I'm still not entirely sure why she wanted to come with me, but like I said, I don't mind.

"Pretty remarkable we both got our cutie marks when we were giving up." She said. I chuckle.

"I was thinking the same thing not two minutes ago." I say. She gives a short chuckle then turns her eyes forward. She pauses for a moment, and I freeze with her. She looks toward me and smiles, but also has a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"You know... There's a meteor shower that's going to come around in a while." She said nervously. I smiled and raised an eyebrow. I was already pretty sure I knew where this was heading, but I didn't cut her off.

"Do you think you could come?" She said as she rubbed the back of her head. I smile and nod. Aside from being fascinated with cosmic events, I was also hoping to take Applebloom's advice. This shower would be perfect, especially for spending time with Twilight. Judging from Sweetie Belle's desperation to shut her up, something was going on. What, I wasn't sure yet, but I'm certain it will reveal itself in time. Twilight smiled, and thanked me for saying yes.

"Sure thing." I say. We just walked around talking for a while, mostly about unimportant stuff. A few times she would ask what it was like on the battlefield, and I would tell in the least graphic way possible. I don't know why she's so interested in war. Then again, maybe she's just curious on what Amareica's like. We basically isolate ourselves from the rest of Equestria, that way nopony gets scared about the changeling attacks. Because of this, not many ponies know what we're like, save for the Princesses.

"So... Why is everything rationed? Don't you have peaceful areas where you can farm?" She asks. I scoff.

"Peaceful is HARDLY the word I would use. The fields we grow everything in are infertile half of the year. Half of the fertile time is when it's occupied by Ursas. So basically, we have three months to get as much food as we can before we have to abandon the fields." I explain. Twilight just nods, seeming to understand. A lot of ponies don't understand how hard life is when you're born into a war torn city. It toughens you up though, and I guess I can't really complain.

"Well, I have to get home, see you at the meteor shower?" She asks with what sounds like hope in her voice.

"Of course." I say with a smile. She gives me a quick hug, triggering a slight blush from me, and wishes me a good night.

...

When I got home, I found a letter waiting for me. I sighed. This was no doubt another clue from that stallion. Or whatever it was. I opened it and began to read.

_I can feel him getting closer... Discord. Tinder, he's starting to escape, we don't have much time left. I hate to put pressure on you, but I don't think we can waste any more time. You need to discover what this element is, and quickly! The next clue is in place, it is by the memorial in Sherman Oak. DO NOT allow yourself to be seen! If you are caught, this whole effort could fall into disaster._

_- Anonymous_

I lowered the letter, not sure what to think. The clue from Appleoosa seemed to be stating that we were close to discovering the seventh element, now we're running out of time? What was going on? How could Discord be that much closer to escaping in such a short time?

...

I shined my flashlight around the statues, although I was confused by their appearance. They seemed to be darker than before, and by that, I mean instead of courageous, victorious expressions, they had suddenly changed to those of distraught, and panic. Was this all the cause of Discord? What could he possibly be doing that would cause such effects to the statues? Even the paintings were now casting more of dark message, as the victorious lights painted into them vanished, and it was now depicted as nighttime rather the day. What was happening? Discord was casting a shadow on us... Just like when he was originally ruling. That's when it hit me. When Discord was around, he was allied with the changelings, and gave them unnatural abilities. Amareicans struggled day and night to put up a fight, and suffered unbelievable losses. It was only when he was encased in stone by the Princesses when we got the upper hand. If he returned, we would once again be in stalemate, and we would lose soldiers by the hundreds. I couldn't let those soldiers die, I had to find this seventh element. If the strange prophecy is true, then the six elements will fail, and who knows how long it will take the seventh element to arise if we don't know what we're looking for?

"Tinder." I hear. I jump and turn around, taking a battle stance. I am just about to throw my hoof out in a punch, but I see the stallion standing there. I could tell this was what it was, the voice was unbelievably deep. I relax and stare at him grimly. He simply looks over to the statue of Steer Hoof. I look over as well, and see that his determined expression now has him gritting his teeth, with what looks like cracks in his head. Among that, large pieces of stone seem to be representing blood, and I realize that the cracks represent wounds. I grit my teeth, outraged at the slandering additions that Discord's shadow seems to have brought.

"I've seen it, where is the clue?" I ask somewhat angrily. The stallion reaches into his hood, and brings his hoof back out with a letter. I cautiously walk over to him and take the letter, and he nods. I inspect him, and I begin to question him.

"Why are you helping?" I ask. He backs away. I walk towards him forcefully and continue to ask.

"Answer me!" He looks to the left, then right, then looks to me.

"I have seen the devastation the changelings' actions have brought, I do not wish for Discord to empower them again." He says. I narrow my eyes.

"No pony except Amareicans saw what the changelings have done." I say with grit teeth. He backs away, seeming somewhat nervous. I continue to follow closely.

"I... I..." He says nervously. I reach out and grab him, and he merely exclaims in shock.

"No! Please I beg you!" He shouts as I reach for his hood. I throw it down, and am shocked by what I see. It has blue eyes, a black horn, fangs, and spikes along his head. I throw him to the ground, and he desperately tries to claw away. This informant was a changeling!

"What do you think you're doing here?" I shout as I grab his neck and slam him into a wall. This thing was a monster, what right did it have in addressing me? It had killed innumerable amounts of my people, it was a disgrace of a being! I grit my teeth as it beings to pant heavily and struggle.

"How many bones do I have to break to make you tell the truth?" I say as I stare at him harshly.

"Please... Let me explain..." It says. I growl and shove it further up the wall. 

"Talk." I say in a hostile tone. It gives a frightened pant and looks down at me, it's blue eyes full of genuine fear.

"I don't believe in my queen's ways! I believe in your causes! You deserve this land! Not us!" It says. I growl and shove my hooves harder into it's throat, causing it to gag.

"Give me one good reason I should believe anything you say!" I shout. It gives a pitiful noise and nods.

"Because I'm not fighting back! I am merely letting you do this to me!" It shouts in fear. I glare at it. That was actually a good point. If it wasn't trustworthy, it wouldn't be just sitting here letting me do this to it. Besides, it had been helping find this element, how couldn't I trust it? Wait, why would he be doing this anyway? It was against his law, why would he risk this? I shove him harder and ask him this.

"My queen tried to force me to kill a group of newborn foals, but I refused! She banished me and tried to have me killed, but I narrowly escaped. I swore that day I would help ponies fight my kind in anyway I could!" He shouted, his voice becoming shaky. I slightly loosen my hold on him, and lower my tone as I ask my next question.

"That's why you've been studying the seventh element?" I ask. He nods as tears fall from his eyes, and sorrowful noises escape his lips. I narrow my eyes and bring my face within inches of his.

"Okay changeling... I believe you..." I say slowly. He pants heavily as he tries to speak.

"Igneo. My name is Igneo." He says, trying to calm me. I growl. He cowers back and whimpers, to which I glare even harder.

"Alright Igneo... You have my trust." He almost smiles, but I slam him against the wall again, and his fear returns. 

"But be warned... You do anything to make me even suspect you might betray me... I'll make sure you never take another step. Got it?" I growl. He gives a nervous smile and nods. After which I release him. He gasps for air as I go over to pick up the note I dropped. This one only contains letters on the elements, no doubt his findings.

"Please... You must stop him... I can't let my kind continue to butcher yours." Igneo says as he rubs his neck. I turn to him and glare. He appears somewhat sad, and I relax. He begs me to find the element and prevent the changelings from growing more powerful. I nod.

"Don't worry... They won't be getting any stronger."


	21. The Past and Present Feelings

_Just Before the Events of "Owls Well that Ends Well"..._

_17 Months Ago..._

"In a moment like this... It is important to remember the dash. The dates mean nothing. It is the dash that is important." The preacher said. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to ignore the pain. Beside me, my mom sat with her hoof on mine. Galaxy's death was my fault... Nopony else's... Mine...

"Galaxy was loved by many. She was a mare of honesty, and integrity. She lived her life to the best she could, and never abandoned her city." The preacher continued. I kept my eyes shut. I couldn't bring myself to look at her parents... I had not been there when the letter arrived at her doorstep... Nor had I planned on it. I was the one they were trusting to take care of their little girl until we were 21, then I would get their blessing. Instead? I let her die... Bleeding out right in my forelegs... How do you get past the grief of knowing the love of your life was gone... Let alone knowing that you let down two ponies who trusted you?

"Galaxy will live on in our hearts, and in our minds. She will not be forgotten. Because there are those that love her, she lives." I let out a pathetic sob, barely louder than a piece of snow hitting the ground. I clenched my mom's hoof harder as I struggled to control my emotions. But despite my efforts... I couldn't take any more. I stood and left, tears strolling from my face. My mom tried to reach for me, but I could hear my dad tell her to let me be alone.

_Present Day..._

My eyes opened, and I found drops near the corner of my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, trying to overcome my grief. I had loved her... She had loved me... How could I let myself lose her like that... How I could just sit there and let her die... _Stop it. _I try to tell myself. It wasn't my fault. She knew what she was getting herself into. She gave herself up so nopony else would have to. Still, I felt sad. The love of my life. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my days with... Ripped away... I let out a silent sob as I covered my eyes. I cried a little harder when I remembered her lifting her foreleg to my cheek... Her dying words being 'I love you'. Of all she could have said... She said that... Maybe so that I would never forget it. I never did. Even as my feelings developed for Twilight, I still care for her so much. It's almost like Twilight is a version of Galaxy, only not war grown. But that would also mean she would not be used to my grief. Still, I'm glad that there's somepony out there like her. She cares about my problems, and tries to help me through my faults, like blowing a gasket at Pinkie. The whole town had lost their trust in me for a while, and I almost cut myself. But with Twilight's help, the town forgave me. Thinking back, I can remember another time I didn't expect forgiveness... But got it...

_15 Months Ago..._

I had taken a break from the battlefield, there was something I had to do. I had been avoiding Galaxy's parents for too long. I had to face them. Let them tell me what they thought of me. I stood at their door, paralyzed. I lifted my hoof, but paused. Was I ready to face her parents, they had trusted me... How could I show my face to them? Still... They deserved to see the monster that let their daughter die. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I brought my foreleg down, breathing somewhat heavily. I looked up to the door, waiting for it to open. The door opened slightly, and I saw a pair of green eyes. They widened slightly, when they saw me, and the door opened a little farther. I sighed and hung my head at the sight of Galaxy's mother. The pink mare stared at me, her brown mane covering one of her eyes now. She looked like she had been crying. Looking back up, I see that her father has also come to the door. A well built stallion, with a red coat and black mane.

"Tinder..." He said. I sighed and hung my head.

"Hello..." I say sheepishly. I look up, tears beginning to well in my eyes.

"I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry... For... For not saving her..." I manage to choke out. They stare at me with concern, and what seems to be understanding. I sigh again and shake my head.

"I should have tried harder." I say. Her mother shakes her head, tears forming in her own eyes.

"Don't blame yourself for this Tinder. We know you did your best. That's all we can ask for." She said as a tear fell from her eye. I look over to her, there is sorrow defining her face. Despite her trying to appear strong, it's a losing fight.

"If anypony, it's those stupid changelings that are to blame for this." Her father said as he placed his foreleg around his wife. I shook my head. It was my fault. It was my duty to protect her... Her mother places a foreleg on my shoulder, and I look up. She has a slight smile, although I can still see the trail the tears have left.

"Tinder... I know that if she could tell you this... She would want you to put this behind you. Meet somepony else." She says. I shake my head and turn away. I would never find another mare like her. Never...

_Present Day..._

"Thanks again for coming Tinder." Twilight said as she walked beside me. I smiled and nodded. We looked up the hill and saw Applejack, who smiled and waved to us. I chuckled. Twilight nudged me and told me to hurry. She said we were late, and needed to get up the hill quickly. I smiled. She was just like Galaxy, always wanting to be on time. The meteor shower started shortly afterwards, and what a sight. I had never seen something so breathtaking. I thought I noticed Applejack nudge Twilight, but I just shrugged it off. Either way, I was glad I came. Looking over to Twilight, I saw her smiling and enjoying herself. She marveled as the trails from the comets illuminated her face, seeming to make her even more beautiful. I smiled. Twilight was like Galaxy. Deep down, I knew what Galaxy's mother had said so long ago was true. She would want me to meet the special somepony. I looked back to the comets with a satisfactory sigh, watching them illuminate the night sky. I could just barely feel Twilight place her hoof on mine.


	22. A Good Night

_During the Events of "Best Night Ever"..._

I sighed as I looked at my calendar again, hoping I had read it wrong. Unfortunately, I hadn't. It was the day of the Grand Galloping Gala. I really wasn't looking forward to this at all. I had already had to go to one of Pinkie's parties, which I hadn't really enjoyed either. It wasn't that I didn't like spending time with others and hanging out with my friends, I just wasn't the partying kind of pony. I figured that it was better to get it over with quickly, so I just sighed again and opened my door. If it wasn't for the fact that Twilight and the others were going, I wouldn't go at all.

...

When I showed up at Rarity's, I found Pinkie hopping on a trampoline while Twilight tried to read. Some things never change. Twilight looked up and saw me, waving. I nodded and stopped at the trampoline when Pinkie shouted my name. She asked if I was excited for the Gala.

"Not really." I say with a shrug. She gasps as she performs a back flip in mid air.

"Why not? It's going to be fun!"

"Well... If you haven't noticed already, I'm not really the partying type." I say as I try to look her in the eye. Easier said than done. Eventually Rarity came out and told Pinkie to stop so that she wouldn't be "sweaty" when she got into her dress. She looked over to me and smiled.

"Tinder dear! Are you ready for tonight?" She asked as her eyes slightly darted towards Twilight. I blushed, and she gave a smug grin. Honestly, I hate how she's just poking me with my liking of Twilight.

"I'm just going to try and forget this night ever happened.." I say as I lower my head, and walk into the building. Rarity chuckles as she calls Twilight in to get dressed. Before she did, she tried using a spell that would turn mice into stallions that would take us to the gala, but Rarity's cat scared them off. I rolled my eye when the girls started freaking out on what to do.

"I'll just pull the thing. It's not like it matters." I said. The girls seemed to be a little concerned about letting me pull it alone, but I just reminded them I'm used to carrying heavy loads. They still seemed a bit hesitant, but they agreed.

...

I waited outside the changing room as Rarity got the girls ready. I wanted to read something while I waited, but all Rarity had around was fashion magazines. Honestly, I wouldn't read those things if my life depended on it. I was not a fashion freak. My philosophy was that if it fit, didn't make you look like an idiot, and didn't smell, it was fine to wear. Anything else was just overanalyzing it. I looked over to Spike, who was growing very impatient. He tapped his foot against the ground and had an annoyed look on his face as we heard dryers from inside the room.

"Ugh! This is so annoying! How are you so calm Tinder?" He shouts as he throws his arms in the air and crosses them. I shake my head and turn away.

"You learn to be patient when you're fighting in a war. There are times you have stay in one spot for days, maybe even WEEKS at a time." I say calmly as I observe one of my wings. I don't know why I do that, maybe it's just an impulse I have when I wait for a long time. Spike growled in annoyment as he looked over to a wall clock Rarity had in her house. I closed my eyes and tried to relax before I was forced to go to the Gala. I didn't want to go, but it meant a lot to my friends that I went, so I would pretend to enjoy it for their sake. Eventually Spike got so impatient that he banged on the door and practically demanded to be let in. Rarity tried to object, but I could hear Applejack saying it didn't really matter since they didn't usually wear clothes. I looked over to the door and saw it swing open.

"Am I allowed in?" I asked calmly. Rarity pondered this for a while, but then sighed.

"Well I guess if Spike's allowed in, it's not really fair to not let you in too." She said as she left the door open. I hopped out of the chair I was sitting in and walked into the room. The girls were each getting something done to their hooves or mane. Spike began to ask how things at the Gala were going to go, and I shook my head. Poor kid had no idea how this was going to be. Boring, long, and full of snobs. I sighed as I looked over to a changing area. I decided to just head over there and sit, while I waited for the girls to be done. Rarity seemed to have other plans, as she grabbed my hoof and told me to come with her.

...

I looked at myself in the mirror, staring back at me was myself in a suit. It just didn't seem natural. I was so used to armor, a suit honestly felt strange to me. I guess that's supposed to be a bad thing if you prefer armor over a suit, but I don't care. I would rather just be on guard duty and be allowed to wear my armor. At least I had PSF stripes along my sleeves and a Captain insignia on the torso. Rarity circled around me, smiling.

"Tinder, you look fabulous!" She shouts with joy in her voice. I sighed. Fabulous? Couldn't she have said something, anything else? Fabulous wasn't exactly something I like to think of myself as. Fabulous was just... I don't know. I just didn't like it. I sighed as I looked at the small cuffs on the suit. They were lined with 'TS' in cursive writing. Must have taken some delicate care to make those. I had to hand it to Rarity, she was a really good designer.

"I like it." I said as I placed my hoof back on the ground. She frowned slightly.

"You don't sound like you like it." She said. I sighed.

"I'm not enthusiastic about clothes." I said as glared into the mirror. She just chuckled and said Twilight would think I looked nice. I blushed again, and she smiled. She looks to her right, then left.

"You know... You should ask her to dance at the Gala!" She whispers. I raise an eyebrow and look over to her. Me? Asking Twilight to dance? I don't think I could work up the nerve to do that. There was no way I was telling her that, so I just said that I didn't like to dance. Which actually wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the reason I didn't want to ask her. Rarity sighs and tells me that I have to let her know some time. Maybe, but only when I know if she likes me back. Emphasis on the IF.

...

When we showed up at the Gala, the girls were ecstatic. I couldn't see them, but I could tell from all the whispers in the carriage. I take off the strap that held me to the carriage and open the door. It was only then I saw all the girls in their dresses. They were beautiful to say the least. I honestly though my cheeks turned into tomatoes when I saw Twilight. The dress fit her personality perfectly, and she actually seemed to sparkle in it. I give a light smile as she walks past me.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Somepony shouted. I shook my head and chuckled, deciding to try and find a library I could just sit in and read until it was time to go.

...

I did manage to find the library, and unfortunately, so had a bunch of snobs. They instantly noticed the stripes on my suit and asked why I had "blemishes" that ruined my suit. I clenched my teeth, but didn't move my lips. I had to stay calm.

"They aren't blemishes. They're a symbol of pride." I state. The ponies merely roll their eyes."

"Well, what are these lines on your torso? They are quite ridiculous." One with a pair of glasses and a top hat said. That son of a...

"That's the insignia of a Captain. My rank." I explain. One of the mares laughs. I look over to her and raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You most certainly are not a captain. That is Shining Armor, captain of the guard!" She proclaims. The others laugh, and I grit my teeth. If Amareica didn't need to be kept a secret to the common pony, I would be yelling at them by now.

"And how could you possibly show your face in public with that horrendous blemish on your face? It is truly horrid!" One of the stallions say. The ponies laugh again as I growl. Those no good... Rotten... I just wanted to hit them so badly... But I had to leave, otherwise I actually would.

...

Turns out I wasn't the only one having a rotten night. Nopony was buying anything from Applejack at her stand, at least not until I did. She tried to say she could just give it to me, but I refused. She needed to sell, and I wanted to help. Every bit helps. Pinkie was upset because the party was not happy, it was just... bland. I knew it would be, but I encouraged her that she could liven the place up. She almost asked if I was sure, but I added that she was the best party starter I knew. I guess it meant a lot coming from me, since she knew I didn't like parties. Fluttershy was... I... I honestly didn't know what was up with her... I tried to talk to her and she just screamed for the animals to come to her, then chased after them. Her behavior scared me slightly, so I just left. Then I found Rarity, who as with Prince Blueblood. I only knew him because Rarity had talked about him while on the way to the Gala. I smiled. At least somepony was having a good time. Then I noticed that his Blueblood was a jerk. When the two were coming to a puddle of mud, I noticed that he refused to use his cloak to cross. Rarity was about to just throw hers out of aggravation, but I caught it.

"Care to tell me what somepony like you are doing here?" Blueblood said with a snotty attitude. I handed Rarity's cloak back to her and glared at the prince while I took off my own cloak. The Prince smiled and was about to cross, but I stepped in front of him.

"Who do you think you are?" I ask angrily. He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Do not question me common." He says as he tries to push me away. I catch his hoof and throw it back at him. He stares at me with astonishment. I step closer, and he gives a disgusted groan.

"Don't get so close! Your eye could touch me!" He shouts in distress. I grit my teeth. This stallion... If you could call him that... was the very definition of a snotty prince. It was stallions like him that gave us bad reputations.

"Just who do you think you are? Making a mare throw her cloak?" I growl. He scoffs and tries to push me away again, but I throw my hoof, brushing away his.

"Don't even think about it." I say. He places his foreleg down, clearly annoyed.

"You are supposed to treat a mare with respect, and care. You're being a douchebag." The prince gasped and glared at me.

"I will not be insulted by a common such as you!" He shouted. I could see Rarity growing nervous, so I backed away. The prince gave a 'hmph' and walked away. I looked over to Rarity and asked if she was alright, and she said she was fine.

...

Eventually I just got sick of the snobs at the Gala and just left. I decided to head to the doughnut shop, Spike said that's where he was headed anyway. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see the girls there. The girls invited me over to their table, and I headed on over. Each of them said that they had a rotten night, and described what had happened. I chuckled. Guess the 'best night' ever turned out to be one of the worst. I was about to leave when Rarity asked for me to stay, then asked the shop keeper to play a song. I looked over to Applejack, but she was just giving a smug grin. Something was definitely going on, but I couldn't be sure what. I looked over to Twilight, and she shrugged. It seemed everypony but Twilight and I knew what was going on. Wait a second...

"Alright, here's the song." The shopkeeper said. It was a slow song. One that seemed to be made for... dancing... I felt a nudge and looked over, seeing Rarity smiling. She pointed over to Twilight, while Applejack was nudging her. She looked at me, and just stared. Just then, I understood what they were trying to do. I chuckled and shook my head. Twilight must have caught on, because her ears dropped and she blushed, all while smiling. She was the most adorable thing I had ever seen right in that moment. I knew this was a set up by AJ and Rarity, but honestly... I didn't care. I walked over to Twilight and held out a hoof.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I felt like the luckiest stallion in the world when she placed her hoof in mine.


	23. Losing Hope

_During the Events of "The Return of Harmony Pt. 1"..._

"Tinder! Tinder wake up!" I heard. I groaned, trying to fall back asleep. I was exhausted, Pinkie had me doing a ridiculous amount of favors for her, and I was so tired I had hit the sack at just noon. That mare is a mystery, in just about every way. Turning, I placed my pillow over my head, trying to drown out the fierce knocking at my door.

"Tinder! It's happening! The day of Chaos! It's here! Wake up!" I hear. Instantly I snap awake. It was happening? Discord's return? No... This was way too soon! How could it be happening already? With haste, I threw my covers off of me and rushed to my door. I threw it open, and nearly fell as I saw a very steep drop in front of my house. The ground had changed from the usual grass and flowers to a checkerboard of pink and purple. I levitated myself in the air and scratched my head as I tried to figure out how this could be happening.

"Tinder!" I heard again. I recognized the voice, and quickly darted my head to the right. Sure enough, Igneo was flapping his wings, trying to stay in the air. It was then I noticed that there was a brown substance falling from the sky, and looked up. Pink clouds had formed in the sky, and the brown substance from earlier was seeming to originate from these clouds. Confused, I stuck my tongue out and allowed a few drops to fall onto it. I pulled back in surprise, flabbergasted by what had just occurred. It couldn't be, this wasn't possible. Even in some messed world, chocolate milk could not fall from the skies. I placed my foreleg in front of my eyes, trying to block out the rain, then looked over to Igneo, who was doing a similar measure.

"Igneo, what's happening?" I shout as a large gust of wind begins to blow, sending uprooted trees flying all across the landscape. Igneo brought out a piece of paper, which instantly started to flap vigorously against the wind, creating a distinct crinkling noise.

"It's Discord! He's finally escaped! All of Equestria is falling into disarray! Everything is falling apart! The elements are failing!" He shouted over the intense wind. Several branches started to fly at me, and I covered my head. The branches scraped along my sides, causing slight scratches that caused me to give a quick growl of pain, but none of them were bleeding. I looked back over to Igneo, who was trying his best to give me the paper. I kept my face covered with my left foreleg as I reached out. I took the paper in my hoof and tried to straighten it out as quickly as I could. The wind howled like a wolf, and I could barely even hear myself think. Chocolate milk beat against the paper, causing several splotches of brown to plague the paper, making it that much harder to read. Eventually I realized that it was not writing, but a drawing. The edges of the paper blew fiercely in sync with the wind, and I had to hold the paper with both of my hooves to continue. It contained the six Elements in their gem forms, but I noticed the one representing honesty starting to fade to a light grey. Squinting, I watched as the color slowly drained out of it, and it lost connection to the other elements. My eyes widened, and I nearly gasped.

"Discord's corrupting the elements!" I shout over the fierce wind, looking up to Igneo. He is nodding, and still covering his eyes the best he can.

"Yes! He is trying to completely destroy all traces of harmony! He needs chaos in order to reign! The only thing that can stop him is the seventh element! You have to find it!" He shouts as more twigs scraped against my sides, and I give a quick shout of pain. That's when it hit me. The girls were the representatives of the elements, and they carried the elements inside of them. That meant that they WERE the elements. I shook my head. This meant... No... He couldn't! I wouldn't let him! I would not let him corrupt the girls!

"Screw the seventh element! I have to save my friends!" I shout as I crinkle the paper and dart off.

"Tinder! No! You don't know what you're getting into!" I heard Igneo shout. But even with this, and the chocolate milk stinging my eyes, I grit my teeth and flew against the wind, which howled in my ears. Discord wasn't going to touch those girls. Not as long as I had something to say about it. I had already failed Applejack, I couldn't fail the others! If I got killed in the process, fine! The seventh element was failing, and I wasn't going to wait around for it!

...

The chocolate rain had ended, and I paused. Looking around, I could see buildings hovering in the air, as well as things that just weren't natural. Buffalos in tutu's goldfish ice-skating, even pies floating into the sky. I shook my head. This was madness, he couldn't be doing this! I heard what sounded like something powering down, and looked around. I checked the paper, and quickly uncrinkled it, so that I could see it. I was horrified... The Element of Laughter had lost it's connection, and now Generosity was starting to lose it's connection! Discord was corrupting the girls, and destroying the elements! It was just like the prophecy said... The elements were failing! I growled in anger, crumpling the paper again, looking around. This had to be happening from somewhere! I had to stop him! I shot off towards Canterlot, praying I could find answers.

...

By the time I found out where the girls were, Generosity had become corrupted, and now Kindness was beginning to fade away. I shouted in anger and looked into the maze. I growled and tried to fly above the hedges, but then I felt my wings vanish. Confused, I looked behind me, and gasped. They were gone! I flipped and managed to land on my hooves, looking deeper into the maze.

"Ah ah ah Tinder! If you want to play my game, you must follow the same rules as the girls must!" I heard Discord say. I growled and turned my head in every direction, but I couldn't see him.

"What have you done to my friends?" I shouted into the air. I noticed a red shield rise from the ground. I jumped back and readied myself for a fight, but then I noticed that the shield I had seen was my cutie mark. Or... It was to a degree. The Equestrian flag had been replaced by one with Discord's face on it. I glared at it and readied my hooves, ready to strike. I had seen this trick in my dreams, he appeared as your cutie mark and would attempt to corrupt you. Well he had better forget it... He had tried this on me several times, and I would not fall this time either.

"That's not going to work on me Discord!" I shout as I swing at the cutie mark. It vanishes, and I turn behind me, seeing Discord sitting on a hedge.

"Now, now Tinder, I know that I can't corrupt you. Despite what you think, I am very smart! I learn from my mistakes!" He says in a matter of fact tone. I growled and tried to attack again, but he vanished again. I turned, and saw him lying down with a glass of lemonade and sunglasses. I raised my eyebrow, confused by how he had done this, but I shook it off and readied myself.

"I'd recommend not focusing on me Tinder, the girls are already almost all corrupted, I only have one pony in mind to corrupt before my plan comes to action!" He said as he sipped his lemonade. He vanished again, leaving me alone. I began to panic, and quickly unwrinkled the paper once again. The Element of Kindness had failed, and now all that remained was Loyalty and Magic. I already knew Twilight wouldn't fall unless all her friends abandoned her, so his next target must have been... Rainbow... I quickly throw the paper away, rushing as fast as I can.

...

"Rainbow!" I shout as loud as I can, turning my head from side to side, trying to find her. I slid to a halt and breathed heavily. Sweat poured from my forehead, and my chest felt like it was going to cave in on itself. Still, I had to keep going. I couldn't let my pains cause Equestria to fall. I head Discord's voice talking to somepony, and instantly shot out towards it. A hedge blocked my path, but I threw all of my weight on it, and tumbled as I rolled along the ground on the other side. The branches and thorns scratched me on every side, causing blood to flow from my flanks, but I grit my teeth and stood. I saw Rainbow with strangely colored eyes, along with a box in front of her. Discord stood with his arms crossed, smiling. I gasped and rushed over to the box as Rainbow grabbed and opened it.

"No! Rainbow don't! I shout as I try to leap out. I feel a strange tingling sensation, and look back to my torso. My wings have reappeared. At first I'm relieved, but then I realize something. The game was over... and Discord had won. Rainbow sailed far into the sky as I watched her fade to a grayish color, and I shook my head. This wasn't supposed to be happening... The Elements had failed... Discord laughed hysterically as everything around me began to swirl into a large tornado. I covered my eyes and groaned as I tried my best to remain standing. Opening my eyes slightly, I growl and shout into the air;

"WHERE IS THE SEVENTH ELEMENT?"


	24. Finally Known

_During the Events of "Return of Harmony Pt. 2"..._

_"There he is! Do you see him?" Sand asked the hooded pony. The stallion looked down on his little brother, who stood with his hoof in front of his face. The stallion nodded, and brought his hoof to his chin._

_"So it is true... Tinder Spark did come despite being exhausted..." He said as he stroked the small beard that fell from his face. Sand smiled and nodded. He was so proud of his little brother. He had perfectly demonstrated the seventh element, and didn't let the thought of his grief and pain stop him._

_"I told you, he's the perfect choice. The seventh element can finally be revealed."_

I lowered my hoof, watching as the tornado continued to ravage the landscape. I shook my head, with almost no energy. I sank to my knees, mouth agape. I had failed... It was my job to find the seventh element before Discord's return... and I had failed... Because of me Equestria was in chaos... who knew what was happening in Amareica? I collapsed once again, falling onto my forelegs, and gave a pathetic sob. A tear fell from my eye as I watched the dirt that was forming beneath me grow darker. I lowered my head, trying to hide my grief.

"No..." Was all I could manage to say, and it was coated with sorrow.

"No... No..." I said over and over. My tears came more quickly, and I began to cry. Everything that I had lived for... I had failed... It was all my fault... I wiped my eyes and sniffed, looking up to the sky.

"You see Tinder? You are worthless to your own race." I heard in a familiar voice. Usually I would turn and be ready to fight, but this time I just hung my head and shifted my head slightly.

"Join me Tinder, be useful for a change. You know you want to feel like you have purpose. You most certainly don't feel that way now." I heard. I sighed and shook my head. I would never join Discord's ranks. He was wrong about me. I didn't want to feel like I had purpose. I wanted to protect those I cared about. I had failed, but there were still others to protect. I grit my teeth. _Get over yourself, you still have a fight to finish. _I remind myself. Twilight had not yet been corrupted, and I had to make sure it stayed that way. My sorrow was replaced with determination.

"Never..." I say with power. I turn, and see Discord, with a questioning look. I shook my head again.

"I will never work with the greatest enemy Equestria has ever known." I say as I glare at him. Hatred fills my bones, and I get a brief sensation of energy. I know it won't last, but I would make it last as long as I could if he attacked. I was exhausted, but there was no way I would let him know.

"Well, that is quite unfortunate. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a certain purple pony to corrupt." He said with a smile. He leaped into the air and vanished, and I grew wide eyed. Twilight, she was his next victim. No... He would not take two important mares from me...

...

When I found Twilight, she was starting to fall, her legs had already formed a grey tinge, and was taking over quickly. I ran as fast as my tired body would allow, fighting to control my breathing.

"Twilight!" I shouted. She rose her head, and the grey paused. It was working!

"Twilight!" I shouted again as I came closer. She turned her head, and saw me. She gave a light smile as a tear fell from her eye, and the grey slowly began to recede. I let out an exhausted puff of air, and nearly stumbled as I continued to run. She walked forward, tears sparkling in her eyes. I finally managed to reach her, although I felt like I couldn't breathe when I reached her. Looking up, I gave as much as a smile as I could as I heaved heavy breaths out.

"Tinder... You're still here?" She asked. The grey had receded all the way back to her hind legs. I nodded and hung my head as I tried to give a response.

"Of course... I would never abandon you... You're my best friend..." I said in between my pants. Her face practically glowed with happiness at those words, and she wrapped her forelegs around me. I think I got some sweat on her, but I don't think she cared at the moment. I returned her embrace, noticing that the last of the grey had left her. I smiled as I continued to breathe heavily.

"You okay?" I heard her ask as she pulled away. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I... I can't breathe..." I say hoarsely. She frowns and looks at me with concern. I shake my head and give a short chuckle.

"I... I've been trying to get to you girls all day..." I say. She smiles again and thanks me, and I tell her it's no problem. Her eyes seem to be shining like Celestia's sun, if not brighter. I look at the world around us, and instantly realize how severe our situation is. Buildings float in midair as bizarre things begin to happen. More pies float high into the sky as ponies began to become grey. I shook my head in anger and looked back to Twilight.

"You can't let him corrupt you. If he does, all hope is lost." I say. Twilight nods, although she appears discouraged. I know why, the other elements, her best friends, have all fallen. I place my hoof on her shoulder, and she looks up to me, a small tear in her eye. I smile and give her shoulder a pat.

"Don't be afraid Twi. You can redeem them. You can save them. Just believe. I know you can." I say with a solid voice. Twilight nods and smiles. Just then, she comes to realization. All of Equestria was depending on her saving her friendships, and her friends. Something I hadn't thought about. Their friendship was what had caused them to become so close in the first place. It could save them now as well. Just then, a puff of wind appears behind her, and she covers her eyes as she turns to face it. I place a foreleg in front of her, while also trying to stay still, not letting the wind blow me away. Standing there, is an obviously angry Discord with his arms crossed.

"No! NO! NO! This is not what was supposed to happen! Tinder! You've ruined everything!" He shouts as he points at me accusingly. I chuckle.

"Guilty as charged." I say. Twilight backs away slightly, and Discord shoots after her. I slam my hoof into his face, and he stumbles backward. He lifts his head and glares at me in anger. I look back to Twilight as I prepare my hooves.

"Go! Save the others!" I shout as Discord charges at me. I dodge the attack, slamming my hoof into his face again. Twilight teleports away, and Discord notices. He growls with an annoyed tone and looks over to me. He stands and raises his arms.

"How many more lives do I have to take to get you on my side?" He says with fury in his voice. I pant heavily, as perspiration trickles down my lip, giving my tongue a salty taste. Blood from my forehead falls, mixing with my sweat as I ready myself once again.

"Just one... Mine..."

_30 Minutes Later_...

_Sand watched as Discord pounded on Tinder. Sand knew that his brother was a warrior, but he couldn't take on Discord. He looked over to the hooded stallions and sighed. If they didn't agree soon, his little brother would die. He looked over to Galaxy, who was nervously biting her hoof. He reassured her, saying that Tinder would be okay. Secretly though, he wasn't so sure..._

I spit out more blood as I tried to crawl away. I desperately clawed at a piece of dirt, trying to get any distance I could from Discord. I felt a claw grab my neck, and felt it throw me against another levitating building. My body burned as though inside a volcano as I slumped against the building and fell once again to the ground. I gave a pain filled moan as I placed my front hooves underneath me, trying desperately to get back to my hooves. Using all my might, I groaned as I got back up onto all four of my legs, and looked up, seeing Discord charging at me once more. I felt his claw make contact with my cheek, and was sent spiraling into the ground. As I made contact, all the wind rushed right out of me, leaving me dazed and dizzy. I rolled over onto my back, as I continue to breathe heavily. I hear soft footsteps and looked up. Discord slowly walked up to me, and growled in frustration. He grasped my neck, cutting off my airways. I choked out a combination of blood and salvia, making a sickening gurgling noise. I looked over to Discord, who had loosened his grip slightly. I chuckled, my head swaying from side to side.

"That all you got?" I say mockingly as I spit into his face. I give a quiet laugh, and he squeezes slightly harder. The last thing I remember before passing out was hearing my name, and seeing Discord turn.

I saw a light, watching it glow steadily larger as all pain vanished from my body... I was dead. I knew I was. I sighed and laid back, waiting for the light to take me. To my surprise, it stopped and merely shined with great radiance. I stood and peered into it, wondering what it could be. Suddenly, I saw three figures walking from the light. I leaned forward and squinted, but I couldn't distinguish who they could be.

"We have been watching you Tinder." I heard a voice say. I stumbled back slightly, watching as the shadows become more distinct.

"Your brother and filly friend told us about you, how you were the best possible representative for the seventh element." I heard. My eyes widened. Me? A representative? First of all, who were they? How could thy choose?

"You sacrificed your well being to save Rarity from the Diamond Dogs. Fearlessly stepped in front of an Ursa Minor that was about to attack Twilight. Attended a gathering you did not wish to join. Laid your life down to save a young filly in Oak Shade. And finally... Risked dying at the hands of Discord to provide Twilight precious time in redeeming her friends." I heard a deeper voice say. I squinted and walked forward.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are the keepers of the Elements. It's original creators. Ever since it was made, we have been searching for somepony who truly understood the legendary element. Sacrifice. You... Are that understanding pony." I grew wide eyed. The creators of the elements... Were choosing me? I looked down, thinking for a moment. Sacrifice... It all made sense... The general's sacrifice, the stallion giving up his wings, and that griffon standing for the ponies. Any harmony that had ever existed in history was never achieved without some sort of sacrifice... It all made sense. I saw a beam of light reach towards my hoof, and saw it forming the shape of a shield. Looking down, I watched as it expertly crafted a shield. It formed, and I observed it. On it was a depiction of all seven elements. The original six were placed where they always were, but a new one, a very bright sliver, with a spark in it, was above them, forming a shield of white around them. I noticed a something along my arm, a small ring, with a dark green crystal shining, giving off a bright glow. I smiled. I took the foreleg that held the shield and observed it. I was so happy. After such a long time of searching, I had found the legendary element...

"Go now Tinder. Show the world the seventh element of harmony. It has... And always will be... Your destiny." The voices said. The light grew unbelievably bright, and I covered my eye with my new shield.

...

I opened my eyes, instantly refreshed. Looking to my right, I saw my new shield. I smiled. I hadn't been dreaming. I still had my wounds, but I no longer felt them, almost as if they were not there. My adrenaline was up, and my determination was as well. Along my wrist was the same ring that I had seen back in the strange in between life like area. The dark green crystal shined brightly in the sunlight, giving me hope. I could still win. The prophesized seventh element had indeed come to save the day, and my actions had awakened it. It had given Twilight those precious minutes needed to save the girls. I smiled and glanced to my left, seeing Discord in front of the girls. 

"Which one of you little girlies want to be next? Huh?" He shouted, intimidating the mares.

"None of them." I say as I bring myself to my hooves. Discord freezes, as do the girls. He turns, and gasps upon seeing me. I smile and bring my shield forward. He shakes his head and backs away fearfully as I can see the girls smile wildly, and whisper to each other.

"No... It can't be..." Discord says. I chuckled and walk closer.

"Meet the legendary Seventh Element of Harmony Discord... Sacrifice!" I shout as I slam my shield into his face. He is thrown back, and stumbles back. I turn to the girls, who appear to be in shock. I yell at them to take him out, and they snap awake. Instantly, they start to form the rainbow that is associated with elements, and Twilight's eyes glow pure white energy. The gem in my ring also begins to glow, and I raise my foreleg into the air. This sends a blinding burst of light into the air, enveloping the rainbow in a shield. Discord tries to escape, but the rainbow collides with him, slowing returning him to his stone prison. I smile as he becomes a statue once more, and a rainbow like explosion bursts forth from him. The explosion bathes us in a white light for a few seconds, until it turns everything back to normal. A soft breeze began to blow, cooling down my face and stopping the intense heat from reaching the town. I heard cheering from behind me, and turned. The girls were all smiling, chattering, and hugging. I smiled. Then looked out to the sun. I hadn't failed. I had done my duty. Protected those I cared about...

...

Twilight looked over to Tinder, and blushed again. He had just saved them again, this time as an Element. He had been the legendary element, and was the one that served as the guardian of the six elements. He was truly a hero, and Twilight just couldn't get over her feelings. She looked over to Applejack, and noticed her smiling at Tinder, and seeming to be light on her hooves as she bounced around. Confused, she looked back to Tinder, and noticed him coming towards her.

...

I stepped up to her nervously, and rubbed the back of my head. I wasn't sure how to go about this, but I knew I had too. If I didn't know, I might as well never. Looking into her eyes, I can see happiness in them, as well as what looks like excitement.

"I uh... I've been having... Well... A... How should I say... I..." I rambled. She cocked her head to the side as I continued to studder. Ironic, I could face down Discord without breaking a sweat, but I was having a breakdown trying to ask Twilight out. Eventually Pinkie gets tired of my rambling and just shouts that I've had a crush on her for months. I was almost mad at Pinkie, but she was just speaking for me. I nod and blush as I look into her eyes. I'm amazed to find out she had a crush on me as well, and I cannot express my joy. I merely stand there, amazed by all that has been happening, nervously, I ask her if she will be my filly friend, and she doesn't even hesitate to say yes. I smiled and hugger her, as she did the same to me. I smiled as she warmed my body and my heart, making me feel like the luckiest stallion in the world.


	25. Comforter

**A/N To those of you worried I'm going to end this story soon, rest easy. This story isn't going to end any time soon (hopefully, with what the site's been doing lately). **

_During the Events of "Lesson Zero"..._

I heard somepony knock on my door, and slowly opened my eyes. For a while, everything seemed hazy and strange. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the morning fog out of my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, then lowered my hooves. My room came into focus, and I instantly noticed my new photo of Twilight and Eye smiling and hugging, while the moon illuminated us. I had my foreleg around her shoulders, while she rested her head in the curve of my neck. On her head was her tiara, while my other arm contained my Element Shield. Above it were the letters _TS + TS. _I smiled and got up from my bed, stretching and yawning as I rubbed my eyes a few more times. I sat on my bed for a moment, looking around. Next to my desk, where a stack of books lay, was my Element shield. Beside it was my armored PSF shield. Both of them were every important to me, and I couldn't help but chuckle that they stood right next to the other. I heard the knocking at my door increase in volume and speed.

"I'm coming." I say groggily as I look up at my clock. It was 11:00, later than I usually wake up, then again, I had been on a date with Twilight last night. It had been a few weeks since Discord was re-imprisoned, and we made sure to pace ourselves. I heard the knocking again, and snapped back to reality. I walked to my front door, and swung it open. Standing there was Twilight, looking very worried, and her mane was slightly unkept. I didn't say anything about her mane, but I did ask why she seemed so worried.

"I forgot to send a letter to the princess for a whole week! If I don't send a letter, I'll be tardy! And I just know she'll send me back down in magic school! Please say you have something you need me to help you with!" She shouts as she nervously trots in place. I sighed and took one of her hooves.

"Sorry Twi, but I don't have any problems right now. Well, seeing you upset like this, but other than that, nothing. Maybe I can help?" I say calmly. She's panting lightly, and closes her eyes. I place my hoof on her cheek and try to calm her, but I can tell that she's really scared. That's when I put two and two together.

"It's not getting punished that makes you so scared is it?' I ask. She sheds a tear and shakes her head, and tries to calm down long enough to explain what's really wrong. She's scared that if she doesn't complete this assignment, she'll be forced to leave Ponyville to be punished further, and be forced to leave her friends and me behind. I smile and give her a hug, which she quickly accepts. I can feel her trembling from fear in my forelegs, and try to shush her.

"It's okay... I won't let that happen. If that happens we'll just explain." I say calmly. I loosen my hold on her slightly, and she is still crying lightly, but nods in understanding. I promise to help her find something that somepony needs help with, and that calms her down a little, and she even manages to smile. I give her a soft kiss on her forehead, and step outside.

"Come on. We have friendship problems to solve."

_8 Hours Later _...

Despite our searching, We can not seem to find any issues with anypony's friendships, and Twilight is on the verge of sobbing. I frown, taking her in my forelegs. She begins to cry, and I just comfort her.

"It's no use... The Princess is going to get angry and send me away, I know it!" She shouts as she cries. I place my hoof on her head and just let her cry, still disgusted with how the other girls reacted. We had recently met up with them at the park for a picnic, since I had convinced Twilight that it would help calm her down. Unfortunately, she couldn't hide how scared she was, and the girls inevitably asked what was wrong. She explained how she had forgotten to write a letter for a week, and was afraid she would be sent back grades, and they... I still can't believe this... Just brushed it aside. Rainbow actually looked she was about to laugh. They told her that wasn't worth worrying about, despite the fact that I told them that it was really scaring her. I didn't tell them the real reason, leaving that to Twilight. When she told them, Rarity actually said that that idea was "completely ridiculous" and couldn't figure out how she could come up with that idea. Being tardy was something that bothered Twilight, and the fact they just brushed it aside was unbelievably heartless. I tried to console Twilight, but she had become distraught to the point she had to leave out of stress. Before leaving, I glared at the others and shook my head. Now, I simply let her cry.

"It's okay... Everything will be alright..." I say as I rub her back. She pulls away and brings a hoof to her forehead, breathing very heavily, and pacing back and forth.

"But what if it won't be? What if the Princess gets mad? I'll be tardy, not be able to see my friends, and lose everypony I care about!" She shouts in distress and she begins to hyperventilate. I tell her to stay calm and sit down, and she complies... to a degree. She's still breathing heavily and has a hoof on her forehead, but she does calm down and sit. I noticed Spike writing a letter, though not to whom. I sit down next to Twilight, and try to calm her down by telling her about a time I got scared about going into battle for the first time. I had even tried faking sickness to avoid going into battle. When I actually did go in, it wasn't so bad. Twilight nodded and looked back at me asking what I was trying to say.

"I'm saying not everything that seems bad will be bad. Maybe the Princess will understand, everything will be fine, I promise." I say with a smile. I give her a light kiss on her forehead again, and she rests her head on my shoulder. I can tell she's still scared, but she has calmed down remarkably. I wrap a foreleg around her and rub her foreleg as she tries to prevent herself from panicking again.

...

Twilight was really scared now, since it was only an hour before the day ended. She tried to get over herself, but she just kept panicking. Spike and I took her to a meadow in an attempt to make her relax, but she was still freaking out. The girls were in the meadow as well (beats me on why), and were still telling Twilight she was being ridiculous. She was starting to get paranoid now, and she was chuckling nervously to herself. I know the signs of fear when I saw them, but now I was seeing the signs of paranoia. And the girls definitely weren't helping. I was about to shout at the girls, until we noticed a blinding white light appear, and I covered my eyes to block out the light. When the light cleared, we saw Princess Celestia flying in the air, with a worried look on her face.

"Where's Twilight?" She asked. The girls all had their mouths agape, and they couldn't believe what was happening. I heard Fluttershy whisper something to Rainbow about Twilight being right, and Applejack pointed over to the tree Twilight was huddled under, the Princess looked over. I flew over to Twilight and let her know that the Princess had shown up, and she closed her eyes, shedding a tear. Spike came up to her and placed one of his claws on her hoof, and looked up to her with sympathy. I placed a hoof on her shoulder, and tried to reassure her. She shook her head and turned, looking up to the Princess with sadness.

"I'm so sorry Princess Celestia, but... I haven't learned anything about friendship this week... I'm tardy... A bad student..." She said as he hung her head. I placed a foreleg around her, and Spike gave her a hug as well. The Princess shook her head.

"Twilight, you're an amazing student, I don't have to receive a letter every week to know that." She said with understanding in her voice. Twilight's eyes snapped open, and she looked over to me. I smiled.

"Told ya." I whispered quietly. She looked up to the Princess, and was about to say something when we saw the others walk up to the Princess. She turned, and the girls said that it wasn't Twilight's fault she hadn't sent in a letter. They said it was their faults since they brushed aside her worries, instead of helping her through it. They begged her not to punish Twilight, and the Princess smiled.

"It seems you all learned an important lesson about friendship." She said with a smile. The girls nodded, and the Princess looked back at Twilight. I still had my foreleg around Twilight, although she had calmed down significantly. The Princess said the punishment she had (I could tell from her tone that there was no actual punishment) for her, if the girls agreed to send in any lessons learned from any of them. and only when they happened to be learned. The girls instantly agreed, and Twilight asked how the Princess had known she was in trouble. As it turns out, Spike had sent in a letter to the Princess detailing Twilight's ordeal, expressing his concerns. He blushed slightly as Twilight hugged him, but I could tell he didn't mind. The Princess left soon afterward, and the girls began to jot down the letter they learned.

...

I dropped Twilight off at the library, and said goodbye to her for the night. We shared a quick kiss before she went inside, and I headed home. When I got there, I spotted Igneo, clearly worried about something. I sighed and shook my head as he called me over to him.

"What is it Igneo?" I said with a somewhat annoyed tone. He looked around for a while, clearly afraid, he leaned in close and pulled my head to it's side, so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"I intercepted a letter from my queen, she's planning something in Canterlot!" He said. My eyes widened, and he released me. I stared at him, and asked if he was sure. He nodded, and I could tell he wasn't joking from the expression on his face.

"What else do you know?" I ask forcefully.

"Nothing, the letter was very vague, I can't say what's going on, but I will find out. I'll make sure that you know what's going on so we can put a stop to her plans!" He says with a nod. I nod at him, and tell him I'll do what I can from Ponyville and Amareica. I brought my hoof to my chin in thought. What was Queen Chrysalis planning to do in Canterlot?


	26. Images

**A/N Please be aware that I'm pretty sure the events of the series didn't happen EXACTLY in order. I'm pretty sure that Luna Eclipsed occurs before Winter Wrap up, Hearts Warming Eve, etc. However, I also think that the Return of Harmony episodes occurred before Luna Eclipsed, if that makes sense.**

_During the Events of "Luna Eclipsed"..._

I firmly placed my helmet on my head, as the metal on my breastplate made a faint noise, indicating movement. I looked over to my desk and grabbed my PSF shield, which was decorated with it's symbol. A hawk clutching a dagger in it's claws, surrounded by a ring of fire. Adjusting the tightness of my wrist armor, I looked into the mirror and observed myself. I was back in my PSF armor that I had been so accustomed to wearing, but now only recently got to wear again. It felt nice to be back in it, but the fact it was for Nightmare Night still seemed strange to me. Usually, I would just be wearing a suit, honoring those that had fallen in combat through a ceremony in Amareica. That wasn't the case here. In Ponyville, you got in a costume, trick or treated, hung out with friends, and ate candy. Of course, I wouldn't be eating candy. I didn't really have a sweet tooth, so I never ate things most ponies ate. I just stuck to fruits and vegetables. There was a knock at my door, and I looked over to it. Most likely trick or treaters. I shook my head, making sure that my shield was strapped firmly onto my wrist.

"One second." I said. Looking back over to the desk, I noticed all the books I had borrowed about Changelings. I still couldn't get my mind off of the news that Igneo had told me. Queen Chrysalis had only been concerned with Amareica until now, why was she thinking about Canterlot? Something was definitely up, and I didn't like it. I would have to put a stop to it, but I couldn't let the girls know anything was wrong. The role of Amareica and it's mere existence had been revealed after Discord was stopped, since it almost needed to be since I was the seventh element. If the ponies knew that they were planning on attacking somewhere other than Amareica, they may not trust us. I would have to proceed carefully. I heard another frantic knock on my door, and turned to face it. I sighed and walked over. Might as well get this over with. To my surprise, instead of young fillies and colts, I found Princess Luna and Twilight.

"Princess... An honor." I say as I bow, placing my shield arm over my chest. It was unbelievably humbling to be in her presence. She told me to stand, and did as she ordered.

"Hey Tinder, it's good to see you." Twilight said.

"Thanks, you too." I say. Looking over to Twilight, I noticed that she was wearing an uncanny Star Swirl the Bearded costume. However, she also seemed to be upset about something. Slightly confused, I look back over to the Princess, who also appears to be upset. Odd, why were they upset? Had something happened?

"Everything alright?" I ask as I step forward. Twilight shakes her head, and the Princess looks away.

"Princess Luna is having some trouble fitting in, and since you know what that's like, I thought you could help." She explained. I nodded and looked over to Princess Luna, who had a somewhat defeated look on her face.

"Forgive me for saying this Twilight Sparkle, but all of your previous efforts to help me gain favor has failed. What makes thou think that this stallion can help me?" The Princess asks. Her tone is sad, and I can tell that she doesn't think she can get onto good terms with the ponies in town. I can relate. I step forward, giving my head a slight bow.

"If I may answer for her, I know what it's like to not be trusted by anypony. There have been several instances in which most of the ponies in town don't want me around." I say. The Princess sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm afraid you do not understand Tinder Spark. This complication is not one of merely Ponyville, but the rest of Equestria as well. I fear I may never gain their trust." She says as she hangs her head. I look at her sympathetically. I can understand why she feels this way, the problem is I didn't know how to help. Bringing up Amareica could help, but the fact that it was still just getting known might limit it's effectiveness. Regardless, I had to try.

"Princess... I can understand why you feel that way. It can be hard to feel like you belong when everypony tries to stay away from you. Heck, it's hard to feel like you belong even if that isn't the case. But let me just tell you that not everypony thinks that way about you. You're a hero to many in Amareica. They see the night as a beautiful time in which they can feel safe, and not worry about attacks from Changelings. Daybreak brings dangers and uncertainty, but the night gives us hope, and peace." I say. The Princess looks up to me, with what seems to be hope in her eyes. I continue.

"I know it seems hard, but it can be done. Just remember that there are always ponies to turn to if you need help. You are not alone. If you need somepony to talk to, your sister is always there for you. I think I speak for both Twilight and I when I say you have us on your side too." I say with a reassuring nod. She gives a slight smile, and a short chuckle.

"Well I must admit it to thou Twilight. Thou surely is as skilled with words as you claimed thou to be." She says as she looks to her. Twilight blushes and rubs the back of her head. I give a smile, even though neither of them can see it because of my helmet. I look back over to the town, which is lit up very brightly for the night.

"How's the rest of the town taken your appearance?" I ask. The Princess frowns again, and sighs.

"I am afraid that they still mistake me for Nightmare Moon. Every time I try and gain their trust, and destroy the reputation I obtained, somepony comes and thwarts my efforts." She says gladly. I look over to Twilight.

"Pinkie?" I ask. She gives an annoyed look and nods. I sigh and shake my head. Pinkie was a great mare and all, but her antics could mess up just about anything. I look over to the Princess and tell her that everything will be fine, but she still doesn't seem to be convinced. She looks back to the town and sighs.

"I just wish there was something I could do to show them I'm not the monster I once was." She says. I bring my hoof to my chin in thought, trying to figure out what to do. Unlike most, I was not one for acts. By that, I mean making false scenarios that ponies make up to try and get a point across. Often times, they are either easy to see through, or so ridiculous that I can tell it's fake anyways. I decide to use something to get her point across.

"Stay here." I say as I head inside. From my peripheral vision, I can see the Princess give a questioning stare to Twilight, who just shrugs. I head to my room real fast and find a bit on my desk. I grab it and flip it over to it's side. Surely enough, it has the symbol of Equestria on it. The two Princesses circling the sun and moon as they create balance. I smile and look through my drawer, spotting my flare shooter. These were normally used to signal for rescues or attacks, but now it would serve as something to gain the attention of ponies if they tried to run from the Princess. I walked out the door and told Twilight and Princess Luna to follow me.

...

When we arrived in town, the ponies instantly began to become fearful, and began to run away. I guess I was in for a bigger mess that I thought. I shake my head and take my flare shooter, sticking my hoof straight into the air. Twilight gives me a questioning look, and the Princess seems calm, as though she couldn't care less about what was happening. I press a button on the side of the shooter and take the recoil of the shot as a red flare shoots into the sky. The ponies seem startled at first, but they quickly turn their attention to the flare, watching as if flickers and sails into the sky in an arching motion. I toss the launcher aside and begin to talk.

"I think you have the wrong idea of the Princess here." I start, looking around to the crowd of ponies who have gathered. One young filly in a fairy costume stands up.

"It's Nightmare Moon! She's here to gobble us up!" She says. I shake my head.

"No it isn't, and no she isn't. Twilight, can you show us exactly what Nightmare Moon looks like?" I ask as I turn to her. She pulls back and blinks, clearly surprised I have called on her. Regardless, she nods and begins to focus. Her horn gives off a purple aura as she scrunches her eyes and grits her teeth. With a puff of smoke, a ghostly image of Nightmare Moon appears, and the townsfolk gasp.

"Now look at the Princess. Aside from coat color, does she look anything like the mare in this projection?" The ponies in the town remain silent.

"I didn't think so. Listen, the reason the Princess might seem like she's trying to hurt you is because it's been a long time since she's been able to appear before her subjects. Think about it, she has been trapped behind Nightmare Moon for a thousand years, do you really think she would know how our culture has changed?" I say again. From the side I see Pinkie spring up. Oddly enough she's in a chicken suit, and I raise my eyebrow.

"But I saw her! She was trying to gobble up Fluttershy! AND she was trying to gobble up little foals!" She shouts. The ponies in town chatter nervously as some cry out in testimony. The Princess hangs her head and shakes her head.

"I appreciate your efforts Tinder Spark, but they simply don't understand." She says with defeat in her voice. I growl, turning back to the ponies in town. Just as I'm about to speak again, I feel somepony nudge the bottom of my foreleg, and I look down. A small colt dressed up as a pirate stood there, and I asked what it was he needed.

"Well sir, I think you three have the wrong idea." He says. I raise an eyebrow and ask what he means.

"Well, we know that Princess Luna isn't Nightmare Moon." He explains. I jerk back in surprise, trying to make sure I heard him correctly.

"Then why are you running the second she shows up? And scream all the time?" Twilight asks as she steps up next to me. The young colt explains that they like being scared on Nightmare Night, and that the Princess is really good at it. He even goes on to admit that Princess Luna is his favorite of the two princesses. He admits that they probably were a bit too mean, and should have told the Princess what they were doing. I nod and look over to the Princess, who is amazed. Her face is overcome with shock, and I can tell that she's both relieved, and overjoyed to know this. The young colt walks up to the Princess and nods.

"Princess, please don't stop Nightmare Night. It's my favorite holiday, and a lot of other ponies too." He says. The Princess looks over to Twilight, who nods. The Princess smiles and nods, saying that Nightmare Night isn't cancelled. The ponies in town cheer as I shake my head and walk away. Twilight grabs my foreleg, and I turn back to her.

"Thanks for helping Tinder, would you please stay?" She asks. I look in her eyes for a while, which continue to shine. I smile and nod.

...

When I finally managed to get home, I found Igneo waiting at my doorstep, and he sees me. Instantly he gives a horrified gasp.

"No! They couldn't have reached Ponyville yet!" He shouts. I raise my hoof and tell him to relax. He tries to argue, but I talk back.

"Igneo, it's Nightmare Night. I'm just wearing this because I don't have an actual costume." I said. Igneo lets out a relieved sigh and wipes his forehead, chuckling nervously. I take off my helmet and asks what he needs. He instantly shakes his head and regains his serious nature.

"I was able to find more information on Queen Chrysalis's plans, and while the date has not been decided, it is clearly being well thought out." He explains as he reaches into a saddle bag on his side and grabs a slip of paper. I take it and observe it. It contains detailed information on several stallions and mares in Canterlot, although each is either a guard, or some type of nobility.

"So what does this mean?" I ask. Igneo shakes his head.

"I can't be sure, but I think she is planning on disguising herself as one of these ponies, and infiltrating the castle." He says. My eyes widen as I look up to him. There is genuine concern on his face, and I can tell that he's worried about what will happen if her plan works. I shake my head.

"She won't get the chance. On my side, I visited my old compound in Amareica and found out that fewer changeling attacks have been occurring. They suspect foul play and are keeping a watch in several towns. I think they're pulling changelings to help in the attack on Canterlot." I say as I hand the note back to him, he nods.

"That's a good assumption. I'll try to find out more about her plans, you do what you can." He says.

"Igneo." I say before he leaves. He turns, giving me a questioning look.

"Thanks for your help." I say. He smiles and nods, then sprints off into the distance. I look to the moon, wondering what the changeling Queen has planned.

"Celestia help us..."


	27. Sisters and Brothers

_During the Events of "Sisterhooves Social"..._

_8 Years Ago..._

I sighed as I took off my armor, throwing it to the side. I slumped my head into my hooves, letting myself just sit there a few moments. The mission had failed, and two of our soldiers had been sent home in body bags. I had seen the life slip right out of them, and it had been absolutely devastating. That look of sorrow that hung in their eye... That desperate pant, trying to keep breathing... Horrible...

"You alright buddy?" I heard. Looking behind me, I saw Sand walking up to me. I shook my head, and turned back around. I heard his hoof steps get closer, and tried to look away. Sand was used to this kind of thing, he saw death more often then I did, since he was deployed while I was doing exercises. This was supposedly because his experience and role as the leader of our squad made it mandatory for him to go into battle. I wasn't, so I wasn't "qualified" enough to take part in these operations. He sat next to me and placed a hoof on my shoulder. I slowly tilted my head, looking over to him. There was a cold, unforgiving look in his eye, yet at the same time it held concern. I sighed and shook my head.

"How do you deal with it? Seeing soldiers die like that all the time..." I asked. Sand sighed and patted my back.

"It's not easy bud. You just gotta remember they gave their lives for what they believe in." I nodded. Trying to take my mind off of their deaths. I couldn't get those looks out of my head, and I think that Sand had this problem too. He sighed and pulled on my foreleg.

"Come on get up." He said. I looked around, seeing the other members of our squad, each either tending to the wounded, or trying to help each other get over the traumatizing experience. I sighed and shake my head, and Sand just gives me another pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be worth it when we win the war." He said encouragingly. I nod, and wonder how their families are going to respond.

...

I was just walking around Ponyville for a while, since I didn't have anything better to do. Several of the townsfolk tried to engage in small talk, but I wasn't really interested. I just kept walking. Twilight was busy with her studying, so I didn't want to bother her. I was just walking past Rarity's beauty shop when I noticed smoke. Frightened that Rarity might still be in there, I ran in and shouted her name.

"Tinder quiet! I'm trying to surprise Rarity with breakfast in bed!" I hear. Glaring, I slowly turn my head, and see Sweetie Belle trying to cook. Emphasis on the word try. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but I instantly got a mouthful of the smoke coming from the stove. I coughed and sputtered for few seconds before getting myself under control. I heard a scream and loud thumping, and turned my head towards the stairs. At the bottom was Rarity with a mask and her night robe still on. She rose her mask and stared with concern at the house for a moment, before she saw her sister. Sweetie Belle pouted about show she didn't get to surprise her for a moment before Rarity looked over to me. I just shrugged. I was just as lost as she was.

...

It turns out that Rarity was supposed to take care of her sister, since her parents seemed to be going out of town for a vacation. After they left, Rarity said that while she did appreciate it, Sweetie Belle's breakfast was too burnt to eat. She assured her she would let her help, but not yet. I decided to stick around and help her out.

"Ugh! I just don't know what I'm going to do with her!" She said while cleaning up Sweetie Belle's failed attempt at making breakfast. At the moment, Sweetie Belle was just sitting outside the kitchen, smiling. She was waiting for Rarity to ask for her help, no doubt.

"Might I recommend you at least give her a chance?" I say as I grab a bowl of bubbling black goo. I gag slightly and stretch my foreleg to get it away from my face. Rarity sighs and looks over to her sister, who is still smiling wildly.

'Look Tinder, I'm afraid you just don't know what she's like darling. I love her and all, but she messes up everything. And I always have to clean up the mess." She says as she tosses a group of blackened eggs into a trash bin. I grab a couple of glasses with more of the goo and take them to the sink. I pour them out and look back over to Rarity.

"I may not know what she's like, but I know how she feels." I say. Rarity raises an eyebrow and gives me a quizzical look.

"Pardon?" She asks, clearly confused.

"I had an older sibling once. And if I know anything about having one, which I do, I know that she looks up to you." I say as I rinse the black goo out of the sink and into the drain. Afterwards, I clean out the cup, getting the small chunks that stuck to the inside of it. Rarity gains a sympathetic look in her eye, and looks back at her little sister. She shakes her head.

"Why would she look up to me?" Rarity says as she grabs a box of cereal, attempting to get a real breakfast going. I sigh and dry out the cups, trying to make sure no chunks remain. Looking back at Sweetie Belle, I see that her smile is gone, but she still appears eager, and ready to help. She taps her hoof on the floor somewhat impatiently as she stares at her sister. I look back to the cups and place them to the side, trying to find where Rarity placed her dishes.

"Simple, she's young. She sees that you're successful, a lot of ponies like you, and treat others well. She wants to be like you. You're her role model." I say as I open on of the cabinets, finding only plates. I close it and move on to the next one, as Rarity shakes her head once again.

"If that was true she wouldn't cause so much of a mess, or get things dirty so often." She says as she places grabs bowls from the pantry. Opening another cabinet, I place the cups inside and look back over to her. She's placed the bowl by the cereal, and is now grabbing a cutting board.

"Do you even realize how lucky you are to still have a sister, and know that she's safe?" I say as I grab a few plates. She freezes in place as she levitates a carrot over the cutting board. Her eyes open in realization, and she looks over to me. She lets the carrot drop, and sees that I'm trying to tell her something.

"You're talking about your brother aren't you?" She asked. I sighed. Looking over to the ground, I try to hide my emotions, not letting myself get to wrapped up in the details of his death.

"Yes." I say after some time of silence.

"I know you think she's not that big of a deal, but she is. One day you could wake up and find out you don't have her around, or that she doesn't want to be around you. I'm talking from personal experience, it's not easy to go through life without a brother or a sister to talk to. It's a living nightmare." I say. I only just know notice there's a hint of sadness in my voice. I look away and shake my head. Rarity sighs and looks over to Sweetie Belle, who is staring at us in confusion.

"Darling... I didn't mean to make you so upset..." She says. I shake my head.

"You didn't. I just let my emotions get the best of me sometimes."

...

Despite Sweetie Belle's efforts, she couldn't seem to get a good scenario for her sister, and constantly made a bad situation. I couldn't relate to that, but I did know that she was trying to do nice things. She had just been left alone from using her sapphires. Rarity had left and said she needed to get more, but not before unintentionally making Sweetie Belle feel guilty. I told her things would be alright, but she just said that she couldn't do anything right. I sighed and told her not to feel that way. She was about to talk again, but I told her to just give Rarity some space, and things would go back to normal soon enough. She asks how I know, and I tell her that I was a little brother once.

"Once?' She asks with a questioning look. I frown and look away. Sweetie Belle must have picked up on what I was trying to say, because she frowned and rubbed the back of her head, apologizing. I shook my head, telling her not to be. I wished her luck and walked out, trying to forget about my experience.

_7 Years Ago..._

"You're really going aren't you?" I heard him ask. Looking over to him, I noticed that there was a hint of concern in his voice. I glared angrily and shoved a dagger into the saddlebag, throwing it over my shoulders.

"I'm not letting mom die Sand, I'm going to save her." I say as I throw the door open. I'm just about to step outside when I feel him grab one of my forelegs. I rip away from him.

"Don't try stopping me! I'm set on this!" I shout as I walk out of the door. I see several stallions and mares caring for more of the sick, and I notice my dad holding my mom's hoof as she breathes unevenly. I come over and look up to my dad. The look in his eyes tells me that she isn't getting any better, and I look down to her.

"I'll get you that cure mom... I promise." I say as I place my hoof on hers. She smiles and tells me that she loves me. I feel a hoof on my back, and turn to see Sand with a sword equipped.

"You're not going alone. I'm gonna be right by your side bud." He says. I smile and nod. I could always count on Sand when I needed help.

_Present Day... Several Hours Later..._

I found out from Rarity that she had almost blown up at Sweetie Belle when she cleaned her "organized chaos" of a room, but she remembered what I had told her. She had managed to calm down, and explain why she was upset. While her sister did understand, she still wanted to do something nice for her. Rarity agreed that something needed to be done, but didn't know what, and asked me for suggestions. I recommended that they try doing something together instead of being separate, or just doing something for the heck it. For a while, they didn't know what to do, but Sweetie Belle had found out about a competition only sisters could participate in. Rarity was a little skeptical of the idea, but said yes since she couldn't think of a better one. I was just about to go home when I heard Rarity call out.

"Tinder?" She said. I sighed and looked around, wondering what she could need.

"Thank you for everything." She said as Sweetie Belle waited for her. I nodded and turned, ready to get home. Before I could, however, Sweetie Belle asked if I could go to the event and watch them. I was really not in the mood to do so, but I agreed.

**A/N Before I get any grief about the ending being 'abrupt' and skipping, I would like to remind you I'm not making Tinder a huge part in every episode. Some will see him being more involved then others, and this is one of those cases. I've decided if I can't figure out what to do in an episode, I'll just develop his own story more, which is what I did here. Sorry if this upsets or seems dumb, but I'm struggling, and trying to find a way to keep the story going.**


	28. Amareican Visit

**A/N Sorry for not updating for so long you guys, but my internet has been going out for quite a while now. I don't know why, but something's gone wrong with the lines that give me internet access, so I haven't been able to update. There's nothing I can do except wait for it to get fixed, so I have to just wait it out. I'm really sorry guys.**

_During the events of "Cutie Pox"..._

I placed my saddlebag on the floor, placing a few cans of food inside. Already inside the saddlebag were two canteens of water, with a third dangling off of the outside of the saddlebag. Also inside was my war journal, a pen, and my sketchpad. Attached to my right hoof was a compass, almost like a watch. I was leaving to visit Amareica for a few reasons. First, I wanted to drop by the Meadow of Memorial to pay my respects to the fallen, since I wasn't able to do so on Nightmare Night. Second, I missed my parents, friends, and old squad mates. So I was going to drop by and say hello. Finally, I was going to do some investigating, so I could figure out just what it was that Queen Chrysalis might be planning. I placed my saddlebag onto my back and gave it a firm pull, making sure it was closed tightly. Looking up to my clock, I saw that I was slightly ahead of schedule. I had finished packing an hour early, but that didn't mean I was going to wait. I heard a faint knocking on my door, and looked over to it. So far, only seven ponies had knocked on my door. Twilight and the others, and then Igneo. I could already tell it wasn't Igneo since it wasn't frantic and loud. This knocking was quiet, and delicate. That eliminated Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I walked over to the door, with a pretty good idea of who was at the door. Sure enough, I was right. Twilight was standing out the door, smiling that award winning smile of hers. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Twi. What's up?" I asked as I stepped outside. Turning around, I gave my door a solid shove, and it collided with the door frame, giving a loud bang. Twilight shrugged and just looked at me for a second.

"I just wanted to wish you safe travels to Amareica, and that you get back alright." She said. I smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek, promising to do my best. I shifted my saddlebag and made sure that it was right in the middle of my back, so that nothing would slide out. She smiled and gave me a quick hug, which I was quick to return.

"I'll bring you a souvenir." I said as I withdrew from our hug. She chuckled.

"Just get going." She said while still chuckling. I nodded and turned, checking my compass. The needle pointed south, so I turned ever so slightly, allowing the needle to point to the west. I leaped into the air and opened my wings, flapping them gently in the breeze. I looked back to Twilight, and waved goodbye one more time before I shot off into the blue sky.

_12 Hours Later..._

I carefully slowed my decent outside the city border. Already I could smell the unmistakable stench of blood, which was never to hard to find in my home. Outside the gates were guards, wearing typical army uniforms, and the matching Kevlar helmets made to block shrapnel and projectiles. Guard towers and vehicles littered the outside of the borders. In front of me was a sign saying: 'You are now entering Amareica. If you are not a citizen of Amareica, a soldier, or at all associated with Princess Celestia and or Luna, you will be vacated from the area.' The sign used to say that the area was restricted to anypony but those mentioned above, but it had been removed. In it's place was; 'Any who are bringing shipments here are to reveal what it contains, as well as have identification to prove you are who you say you are.' It wasn't that we weren't welcoming in Amareica, it's just that we didn't want ourselves to be known back then. This new part of the sign was added after we were revealed to Equestria. We pretty much had to since I became the seventh Element of Harmony, and nopony knew where I was from, or what it was like. After it was revealed, many wanted to help in any way they could, and supplies were sent in to Amareica to help the war effort. I was about to walk in, but one of the guards stopped me.

"Hold it sir. I need identification, or you aren't allowed in here." He said in a hostile tone. I looked at him, making sure that he could see my bad eye. Most needed a card to be identified, but all I need was my voice and my eye. In some ways, my eye could make things easier.

"Captain Tinder Spark of the 1st PSF Regiment. 15th Squad leader." I said with a solid tone. I rose my head, making sure I had eye contact with the guard. The guard inspected me for a moment, and poked my eye quickly. I drew back, giving a slight groan of pain. I covered my eye, and the guard took a step back. He nodded and backed away from the path leading into the city.

"Sorry sir, you can never be too careful." He said as he rose his hoof to his head in a salute. I nodded, showing that I understood. Looking back into to the road, I made sure that my saddlebag was still fastened tightly on my back. I walked forward, passing several other guards on my way. They were carrying prototypes of various ranged weapons, most of which were being tested in combat by PSF squads. They nodded at me respectfully, to which I returned the favor.

...

I sighed as I kneeled down, looking at Galaxy's grave. Next to the white cross that carried her name was a picture, the exact same one that I kept on my bed stand before I began dating Twilight. The one of her eighteenth birthday, with her necklace on her neck. I took my saddlebag off and placed it next to me, and stared at her grave for a while. A daisy blew softly in the wind, which lay calmly underneath her picture. The soft breeze brought a welcome chill to my face, which was covered in dirty sweat from my flight.

"Hey Gal..." I said as I placed one hoof over the other. I looked down at the very front of the cross, giving a slight smile. The blades of grass beneath it blew back and forth in the wind, almost like Galaxy was using it to wave at me from beyond the grave. The delicate smell of the daisies reached my nose as I sighed. I played with a flower for a moment before I continued.

"I uh... Just wanted to stop by real fast... Say some things that were on my mind." I say as I look back up to the cross. My smile fades as I shake my head.

"I thought I would never forgive myself for letting you die. I thought I was a failure." I say. Looking back to the picture, my smile returns, although it is only one side of my lip this time.

"But... I guess I did. I still miss you everyday, but I fulfilled your wish. I've met a new somepony." I give a light chuckle as I place the flower right next to the picture. A daisy, her favorite type of flower. I chuckle and shake my head. In any other case, this would be the wrong thing to do, talking about a new fillyfriend in front of an old one's grave. But Galaxy's dying wish was for me to find one, so that I could still be happy. I didn't know it at the time, but that was why she asked me to do it.

"I'll never forget you Galaxy. You were my whole world. If it had been anypony else but you, I don't think I would have ever tried to find another somepony." I stood and placed my saddlebag back onto my back. I placed my hoof to my mouth and kissed it, and placed it on the very top of her grave. I smiled as the breeze blew the grass in the waving motion again.

"Thank you for everything Galaxy." I said.

...

When the door opened, I smiled and said hello. My mother smiled back and gave me a hug. I had sent a letter a few days ago saying I would be here, so that they would know I was coming. I hated giving my mom extra work when she didn't expect or need it, so I always let my parents know I'm coming a few days in advance.

"Hi honey. It's so good to see you." She said as she held me in her forelegs. I don't care how old you are, there's no equal to a mother's hug. When she pulled away, she invited me inside. I wiped my hooves at the front of the mat at the house and stepped inside. Inside was the same blue wallpaper I was used to as a child, and the same blue carpeting. To the side was a couch, with a table desk right next to it. A pot of flowers stood proud and tall, blooming under a lamp that served as an artificial sun. Above the couch was a family portrait from five years ago. My father stood with his foreleg wrapped around my mom's neck. IN the very front, I stood with my PSF shield, while Sand's hoof was rested on my shoulder, as he rested his blade on his own shoulder. To the left of that was a staircase, which led to the study, and my old room.

"Can I get you anything? You must be tired from your flight." I heard my mom say from behind me. I undo my saddlebag and toss it onto the couch.

"No, I'm fine. Is dad here?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen. My nose instantly detects the scent of cooked vegetables, along with the sight of a pot with a brown soup in it. I walk a little closer and see chunks of carrots, potatoes, and other vegetables resting at the top of the pot. My mom comes behind me and asks if I want something to eat. I try to say no, but she insists. One thing I knew from dad was that you could never win an argument with mom, so I just accepted her invitation. She smiled and walked over to the stove, where she took a spoon and stirred the soup. I walked back out into the living room, and found my dad coming down from upstairs.

"I thought I heard somepony that sounded like my son." He said with a smile on his face. He rose his hoof into the air, and told me to be careful in 'his' domain. I chuckled and gave him the high hoof that he wanted, then pulled him in for a stallion hug. He patted my back and welcomed me home.

"So how you been bud?" He asked as we pulled away. I shrugged and walked over to the couch. I shrugged.

"Pretty good I guess."

"You guess?" He said with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and looked over to him. He had that same smart aleck smile that made him so likable when he was still in the military, of course, he had retired now. I give him a soft punch in the foreleg, and he raises a hoof at me.

"Just cause I'm old doesn't mean I can't fight." He said with a sarcastic tone. His eyes were intentionally widened, trying to make me laugh. It worked, and I decided to play along.

"Oh yeah? Bring it old man." I said as I prepared myself in a battle stance. My dad gained a smug grin on his face and readied a hoof. Before he could throw his punch though, my mom called out from the kitchen.

"There will be no 'bringing it on' today. Or both of you won't be getting any food." She said with a serious tone. I quickly went back to a normal stance, as did my father. He chuckled nervously.

"Yes dear." He said. I sighed and looked back to the kitchen.

"Killjoy." I mumbled under my breath. My father chuckled and placed his hoof on my shoulder. He said that I had no idea how bad it was for him here. I rose an eyebrow, saying that he didn't mind it. He turned his head to the side, then back upright.

"True enough."

...

After I had finished eating and talking with my parents, I stopped by a couple of old friends' houses. Each of them welcomed me, and we chatted for a while. Now however, I had to get to business. My CO was Lt. General Branch, who was still set up in my old PSF compound. I had told them that I was available if I was needed, but for some reason, changeling attacks had gone down since my departure. This worried everypony greatly, and many were afraid that the changelings may be attempting to attack other cities and towns. This was exactly why I was stopping by my compound, I had to get some information. And if anypony knew what was going on, it was Branch. When I showed up at the compound, it was the same mix of training drills, break times, injured taking rests, and soldiers patrolling the area. Most carried the typical swords, daggers, and shields that PSF soldiers always carried, but some had the prototypes. I stopped a soldier, and he turned to face me. He carried a wrist knife and a small shield, so he was probably a scout.

"Captain Spark, been a long time since anypony's seen you." He said as he lowered his hoof to the ground. The blade retracted as it came into contact with the ground, so as not to get stuck. I nodded and looked over him. He was clearly busy, so I had to make this quick.

"Can you tell me where the LG is?" I asked. He nodded and looked over to the left. I turned my head and saw a large tent, where several officers came and went. I nodded and thanked him, and he moved along. An officer walked out with a map, and appeared to be deep in thought. He didn't seem to notice me, so I just kept going. I lifted the opening of the tent, and found several uniformed officers checking maps, combat records, and bios of several different ponies. At the end of the tent was the general, where he sat with and officer with a Lieutenant insignia, and a soldier with a Master Sergeant insignia. The general looked up, and stared at me with a harsh look. His big grey eyes had an unforgiving quality to them. And his mustache, which also was grey, made his mouth appear to curve downward into a frown, making him seem even more intimidating.

"Captain Spark, been a while since we've seen you here." He said as he looked back down at the table he was sitting at. He ran a pen along some documents, then gave them to the Lieutenant. She nodded and walked away, as the Master Sergeant observed a map that was in front of him.

"General, I hear that there have been some odd goings on for quite some time now. Is this correct?" I asked as I stepped closer. The general looked up and rose an eyebrow.

"The last time I checked, Captain, we did not request your assistance. This is our operation, not yours." He said with a harsh tone. I slammed my hoof onto the table, making the Master Sergeant jump. The map blew to the side slightly, and I stared at the general.

"Don't give me that! You still owe me for Woodhaven, and I'm calling it in." I said with a glare in my eye. The general stared at me for a while, as the Master Sergeant sat observing the both of us. He knew I was right. If not for me, Woodhaven would have burned to the ground, and his rep would have been badly botched. He sighed and handed me a map. I took it in my hoof and observed it, where it showed former hot spots of changeling activity. They were strangely quiet.

"We have reports that changelings have indeed been pulling back some troops from our major zones, and some minor zones have even reported a complete absence of changelings all together." He explained as I flipped the map over onto it's back side. This showed a list of towns that the changelings had appeared in less. I raised my eyebrow and looked back up to the general.

"So, do we have any idea as to why they're doing this?" I asked. The general nodded.

"As a matter of fact we do. Right before a massive attack, changelings will pull out of an area, giving the ponies a false sense of security." He handed me a document with a group of pictures on it. One was a picture of the Canterlot castle, but behind it was a black shadow, flying just over the flag. Another was one of Ponyville, and this one was of a hooded changeling removing his hood. Igneo. I knew that Igneo didn't pose a threat to us, but I had no idea who the other one was. Several other photos showed the same thing, black shadows in the background of iconic landmarks in several cities. A majority of them were Igneo, and he appeared to be intentionally letting himself be seen. Possibly to raise awareness of the situation?

"This retreat is more massive than any other we have ever encountered. We believe they are planning an attack on not just Amareica, but possibly even Equestria itself." The general glared at me with concern in his face. I nodded, and handed him the map.

"I can make sure that nothing happens to Ponyville. It's close connection to Canterlot and Cloudsdale will allow me to keep an eye on them too." I said with a solid tone. The general took the map, and still appeared worried.

"Just in case, the mayor and several military leaders are sending DEFCON units to each city. Canterlot will also have a radio that can call us in whenever they need to. We will not lose more ground to these scum." The general said with seriousness in his tone. I nodded and walked outside the tent. Before I left, the general told me to be careful.


	29. Real Heroes

_During the Events of "The Mysterious Mare Do Well"..._

_I strapped my knives to my hooves, using what little binding I could find. I angrily flapped my wings, levitating in mid air. Knives at the ready, heart pounding, and my shield on my wrist. This was to be my final fray, I knew it. The changelings circled around me, ready to strike. They cackled insanely, trying to intimidate me. Next to me lie the dead bodies of several civilians, each the work of a changeling. I was outnumbered and outmatched. Still, this would be a good fight. The last good fight I would ever see. I had lived a good life. Short, sure, but it had been a good one. I was ready to die for what I stood for. Twilight and the others were safe, Princess Celestia and her sister were safe. I was the only remaining pony in Canterlot, and I had accepted my fate. I lived for today, and tomorrow would be a better time because of my sacrifice. I watched the fire in the eyes of the changelings grow stronger as I continued to stand in the center of their circle. With no regrets, no last wishes to give, none to be fulfilled, I shouted my battle cry... And one last time... Charged the enemy... _

...

I awoke with a gasp, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down my forehead, just to the side of my mouth. I brought my hooves to my forehead, and tried to calm myself down. It was another nightmare, and I kept having them ever since I discovered the plans going on with the changelings. I was horrified at the idea of failing in my duty. If anything were to happen... I don't know if I'd ever be able to forgive myself. I breathe steadily and throw my covers off of me, gently placing my hooves onto the floor. I look around my home, still seeing the same things that I saw every morning. My father's clock, my picture of Twilight and I, and the various other belongings I had. I brought one of my hooves to the ground, and sighed as I rubbed my forehead. Every time I knew that something was going to happen, I had nightmares. All of them of something going wrong, and failing to protect something, or somepony. I shook my head and looked to my door, which still stood shut. I walked over and opened it, and had to cover my eyes briefly from the sunlight. Closing my eyes, I stepped fully outside, shutting my door in the process. I shook my head again, and opened my eyes. The sun sparked brightly for a moment, but my vision quickly turned to normal as my eyes adjusted. Looking around, I could see a small flock of birds flying overhead, singing a merry song as they went. I smiled and whistled. After a few seconds, the birds returned the whistle in their own melody. Always loved birds, never knew why, but I always did.

...

After training for a couple of hours, I decided to stop by the library and see how Twilight was doing. When I got to town, everypony was chanting Rainbow's name, while she did some sort of dance. I rose an eyebrow, confused by what had been happening. I just shook my head and looked away, deciding to continue my journey to the library. Just as I was about to turn off of a street, I noticed the rest of the girls nearby, and looking unhappily at Rainbow.

"Hey girls. Something up?" I ask as I walk over to them. Twilight turned her head to face me, and smiled.

"Hey Tinder. Good to see you." She said. I nodded and gave her a quick hug, then turned to face the others. They still had strange looks on their faces, as though distraught by something. I looked back behind me, where Rainbow continued to do her strange dance. I rose an eyebrow, and repeated my question from earlier.

"Rainbow's become somewhat of a local hero. Call me silly, but I think she's letting the fame get to her head a little bit." Twilight said, disappointment clear in her voice. I sighed, and looked away from her. I hate to say it, but I'm not surprised to see that she would allow this fame to get to her. I had the good fortune to not see this at all in Amareica, but then again, we were taught to be humble. Something Rainbow was quite clearly lacking in. Pinkie was quick to agree with Twilight, actually calling her silly. I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice, as she just invited everypony to come to the Sugarcube Corner to try and make them feel better. I wasn't really one for sweets, but I decided to head along anyway.

...

Rainbow somehow had made it to the Corner before we did, and was bragging about her "mighty" and "heroic" deeds. I hope she realizes that the mark of a true hero is humility, because I don't think I can stand to see and hear this crap much longer. I was just eating a salad, trying to ignore her as much as I could. If I didn't, I might just blow a fuse and shout at her, which I really didn't want to do. Show off or not, she's still my friend, and I can't bear to see my friends hurt. Just as I was about to take another bite, she flew over to me with a ridiculous smile on her face.

"Yo! Tinder, wanna be immortalized as my friend?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow and closed my mouth, turning to face her.

"Wait... What?" I asked as I placed my fork down. She simply shoved her cheek next to mine, all while wrapping a foreleg around me. Next thing I knew, I was ambushed by a flurry of white flashes, forcing me to shut my eyes. When she finally pulled away, I had to rub my eyes to stop them from watering. I grunted in pain, and I felt somepony place legs on my back and chest. I groaned again, and managed to blink a couple of times. I recognized the purple forelegs as Twilight's and told her I was alright. Twilight nodded and looked to her left, and gave a quizzical stare.

"Spike, are you taking notes?" She asked with confusion in her voice. I groaned one last time as I shook my head, trying to get my eyes readjusted to the room. I looked over to where Twilight was looking, and sure enough, Spike was there with some sort of reporter outfit, and a notepad. I stared at him with confusion as he explained what was going on. He had been hired as a "ghost writer" by Rainbow to write her autobiography. Autobiography? What kind of joke was this? I angrily shook my head and looked over to Pinkie, who had taken the idea of Spike being a ghost literally, and ran into the kitchen. Spike began writing this down as Rainbow posed for a picture with some foals. I face hoofed and shook my head. This was just plain stupid... I had to talk to her.

"Look... Rainbow... Being a hero doesn't mean soaking up all the glory that comes with it..." I said as I walked over to her. She just rolled her eyes, and said I had no idea what I was talking about. No idea... Just who did she think she was? I slammed my hoof down angrily, causing her to jump.

"If taking in all the glory was what it was about, everypony in Amareica would be a selfish, no good, fame seeking douche bags! But that's not what we are at all! Right?" I shouted with clear aggravation. Rainbow just shrugged.

"No, but that's different. You're raised for that kind of stuff, I'm not. So the fact I do it anyway is what sets us apart." She says with a nod. I growl in anger. She wasn't getting the message at all, as though she didn't even appreciate what I was trying to tell her. She raised an eyebrow and looked down to my right foreleg, and pointed at it.

"Besides... Aren't you kind of a hypocrite if you keep wearing that?" She asked with a smart alecky tone. I raised my foreleg, and saw the ring I had obtained when I was revealed to be the seventh element. I simply wore it because I had self esteem issues, and would actually convince myself I was worthless at times. Keeping the ring on reminded me that I did have purpose, and that I was important. Of course, Rainbow thought I was just wearing it to show off, which I guess is understandable. I shook my head and explained this to her, but I don't think she believed me. She just said she had to get back to rescuing ponies. As she sailed out the door, I could hear Applejack try to come up with a plan to get Rainbow's boasting to stop. Twilight looked over to me, and smiled. She told everypony to meet at her place, and just like that, she was gone.

...

"OW! Would you be careful?" I said as Rarity tried to get me into the costume. The girls had become convinced they needed to make a new hero to get Rainbow to stop boasting, and had already worked out a plan to get everything ready. The only thing they had been missing was somepony to be the hero. Lucky me, that's where I came in. I was supposed to pose as a masked hero who simply showed up to save the day, then left. No glory being soaked in whatsoever. Just like old times. What I didn't like about the plan was that I was supposed to wear a costume, and pose as a mare. Don't get me wrong, I believe mares are just as important as stallions, but that doesn't mean I didn't like being a stallion. I was already in a bad mood from Rainbow accusing me of being a show off, and I really wasn't getting any happier. I felt a stinging pain in my lower abdomen, and gave a quick grunt of pain.

"Ok you know what? I'm just going to wear my armor!" I shouted as I angrily broke away from Rarity. Twilight grabbed my foreleg and stared at me sympathetically.

"I can understand that, but then everypony would know it was you, we have to keep your identity a secret." She said calmly. I considered this. If everypony knew it was me, they would probably think I was just trying to embarrass Rainbow, although that wasn't the case at all. I sighed and shook my head, looking back to Rarity. I mumbled to myself and went back over. Just as she finished putting on the mask, Pinkie got one of her "Pinkie Senses". Talk about knick of time.

...

"Forget being itchy... This mask is making me sweat already." I said as I wiped my forehead. Twilight just giggled as she watched Rainbow giving out autographs. I shook my head, and looked up. A pony with a parachute was falling to the ground. The parachute had been torn, and there was nothing stopping the pony from falling. I reared down and leaped up, bouncing off of the sides of several buildings. After leaping from several buildings, I leaped on top of one with a jester hat and leaped high into the sky. I grabbed hold of the pony in distress. I performed a flip in mid air, and slammed down onto the ground, while making sure to keep her safe. I placed her down on the ground gently, and before anypony could cheer, I shot into the air.

...

I'm not exactly sure what's going on with the life threatening scenarios today, but I do know that Rainbow has been close behind every time. Right as I headed out, and got to the scene, she showed up. Fortunately for us, I had managed to react more quickly than she had, and get the job done. I never stayed around for applause or praise. I either saluted, then left, or just nodded and took off. The climax of the day was definitely at the dam near the town. Rainbow had pretty much grown desperate to be the hero at this point, and was trying to cover up a crack in the dam. By using her hoof... What's the thinking behind that?

"You're just making it worse..." I whispered to myself. I wasn't exactly a dam expert, but I did know you don't just use a hoof to cover a crack. It's gotta be more complicated and well thought out than that. Sure enough, I was right. Not ten seconds after she tried "fixing" the dam, it completely broke down and released a storm of water on her. That was when I went to action. I leaped from my hiding spot and flew down to grab one of the numerous logs near the river. Placing it on top of the water, I managed to get Rainbow to grab on, although her discovery of me wasn't exactly relieving to her. I looked over to the dam, where the water continued to flow. I looked over to my left, and saw Twilight standing in the background. I nodded to her, and she began repairing the dam with her magic. Rainbow was awe struck, and so were several other ponies that gathered around to watch. When the dam was finished, I looked behind me to the other townsfolk. They began to cheer, but I didn't hang around for too long. I just saluted and took off, like I always do.

...

The rest of the day pretty much consisted of the girls congratulating me on a job well done, although I was quick to renounce their praise. We headed to the Sugar Cube Corner to relax, where I was finally able to take off that oven of a suit. Rainbow eventually stopped by, clearly aggravated. At least the plan was working. I took a sip of water as the girls began to praise the town named "Mysterious Mare Do Well". Rainbow grew more frustrated by the minute, and I could only ignore her insistence that she was better.

"She's not that great! Right Tinder?" She asked with a desperate tone. I rose an eyebrow, and turned to her. There was a look of desperation on her face, but an angry glare in her eye at the same time.

"You could take a few hints from her. She understands what being a true hero is like. Something you seem to be lacking." I said with a serious tone. Rainbow growled and grit her teeth, as Spike noted her being jealous. She just got more and more furious as she declared that she was better than Mare Do Well, and was about to storm out before I said something.

"Better at what Rainbow? Being a selfish snob who only cares about the praise of her deeds? Some talent." I said with a disgusted tone. She paused for a moment, as the others stared at me with amazement. I just shrugged it off and took a drink of my water. I was blunt, and they knew this. Whether it was positive or negative, I was always straight forward with what I thought, unless it was romantic. Rainbow just growled and shot out the door, as Twilight gently tapped my foreleg.

"Do you think that might have been a bit harsh?" She asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe, but it was the truth." I said with narrowed eyes. Truth is, I was only harsh when I was aggravated with somepony, and I was definitely aggravated by Rainbow's behavior. I'll have to apologize when this whole "Mare Do Well" thing blows over.

...

For some reason the town decided to throw a parade for "Mare Do Well", forcing me back into the costume. Lucky me. The parade wasn't that bad actually, it was being in the costume that killed it for me. But hey, keeping the identity secret and all. The girls had formulated a plan to reveal the truth to Rainbow, and try to get the lesson into her head. I was supposed to wait until she confronted me, then get her to follow me to a deserted area of town, due to the parade. When the mayor gave my opening, I decided to fly through the banner, just so that Rainbow would know I was here. As they cheered, I just stood there, looking around for Rainbow. Surely enough, she walked right up to me, and glared at me angrily. She tried to grab my mask, but I dodged her lunge. I leaped into the air and took off, leaping right over the crowd. I sprinted as quickly as I could, dodging Rainbow as much as I could. When I reached the rendezvous point, I simply waited for Rainbow, although I wasn't expecting her to come from the sky.

"I got you now!" She shouted as she dived from above. I just shook my head and dodged the strike, letting her glide to the side of me. She growled in anger as she slid on the ground, and turned to face me. She charged me, but I leaped over her effortlessly. She got more and more angry with each failed attempt to get me, and I managed to stop long enough to realize I had to speed things along, before the rest of the town showed up. I stood still and let her tackle me, and she smiled as she stood above me. She tried to rip my mask off, but I wasn't making it that easy for her. I darted my head away, and head butted her. She gave a quick groan of pain, and I used this opportunity to roll over and change positions, placing my foreleg on her neck to prevent her from trying anything. She just stared up at me in shock, tears in her eyes.

"Fine! You win!" She shouted at me with sorrow in her voice. I shook my head.

"No. You win." I said calmly as I grabbed my mask with my other hoof. My voice was enough to completely throw her off, and she rose an eyebrow in confusion. That didn't compare to when I took off the mask. Her eyes grew wider than the dam from earlier, and she could only stutter out her words of confusion. The others made themselves known as I got off of her. She asked what they were doing there, and each of them explained their roles in the Mare Do Well campaign. After each of the girls finished telling what they did, I held out a hoof, offering it to Rainbow.

"Come on, get up." I said with a forgiving tone. She was noticeably sad now, but accepted my hoof nonetheless.

"I don't understand, _why? _Don't you want me to be a hero?" She asked when she had gotten on to all fours. I nodded.

"By all means, yes. But a hero doesn't boast about every single thing they do. They perform their deeds with humility, and grace." I said as I placed a hoof on her shoulder. She admitted she did brag a little.

"A little?" The girls say angrily, while I just glare at her. She panicked and admitted she bragged a lot, then looked at me.

"Guess I should have listened to you..." She said with an embarrassed tone. I just chuckled an patter her shoulder.

"It's fine. By the way, I'm sorry about the whole selfish snob comment." I said. She accepts my apology as Twilight explains feeling proud is natural, although rubbing it in the faces of others isn't.

"Yeah! The only thing that should be shoved in ANYPONY'S face, is chocolate cake!" Pinkie shouts as she begins to slurp loudly. The rest of us stare at her with strange expressions, to which she just smiles away.

"Okay... Moving on..." I say with a confused tone. Twilight told Rainbow what we were trying to tell her, and she was rather accepting of the idea. Although she said she would  
>"try" to be more modest. Not exactly the best way of knowing she had learned her lesson, but hey, if it gets me out of this microwave.<p>

...

I was just about to head home for the day when Twilight stopped me. I looked back behind me, and she had a sad look on her face.

"Tinder... Is it true what you said earlier today? About feeling useless?" She asked with care in her voice. I looked down in shame. I never liked worrying Twilight, and I always felt awful when I did. I sighed and nodded. Still, I wasn't going to lie to her. I'd rather have a painful truth than a comforting lie.

"Yeah... Sometimes..." I said with a sad expression. I looked downward, only to feel her pull me her way, and plant a kiss on my lips. I stood with a shocked expression for a moment, but returned her kiss quickly. I closed my eyes focusing on my feelings for her. When she pulled away, she leaner her forehead on mine, and smiled. I smiled back and looked into her eyes. They sparkled brighter than stars, and I chuckled.

"What was that for?" I asked calmly.

"To let you know that you mean a lot to me." She said lovingly. I smiled and hugged her, which she was quick to return. I can only wonder how I was lucky enough to get Twilight. We pulled away from our hug, and I wished her a good night. She did the same, and walked back to the library. I turned, but tripped, falling to the ground. I chuckled. Now I know why ponies said their head spun when they kissed ponies they cared about.


	30. Against Greed

_During the Events of "Secret of My Excess"..._

I never go to birthdays. Period. I don't like parties, and birthdays always have parties. Which is exactly why I never tell anypony when mine is. I don't want some big elaborate party where you have to dance, eat sweets, or anything. Maybe it's just because in Amareica all that really happens is you get the day off if you're in the war, and get to visit your family. It's hard to break away from your roots, and honestly, I don't feel like breaking away from mine. The roots are good, and strong. Still, when Twilight told me about Spike's birthday, I knew what she was going to ask. That I show up, bring a present, have a good time. I tried reasoning with her, but she kept insisting it wouldn't be the same without me. I have got to be the biggest sap there is, because I caved in at that. Either that, or I just really care about making Twi happy. Probably both.

When I showed up at the party, Spike was getting mountain loads of presents from the girls, which surprised him. Apparently he hadn't had a birthday anywhere but Canterlot, where he only received a gift from Twilight, which was always a book. I don't exactly see what's wrong with that, but Twilight seemed to get embarrassed when she walked up with a book. I just tossed my gift, a coupon for a restaurant, at his feet. The girls looked at me with confusion, with the exception of Twilight, who blushed again. I shrugged.

"First time getting a male a gift. Cut me some slack." I said with an emotionless tone. Spike was the first guy I had ever gotten a gift for, and as far as I know, guys like food. Figured it would work, but I guess not everypony thought that way. Rarity managed to get the attention off of me when she declared she was making capes for everypony. She proceeded to reveal one of the capes, which was pink, and clearly made for females.

"Tinder do you want one as well?" She asked kindly.

"I think I'll pass." I said with a raised eyebrow. As the party wore on, Spike was continually opening presents, and thanking the girls several times. He thanked me a couple times as well, but after receiving no response, he must have noticed I thought my gift was bad. He tried telling me otherwise, but I just smiled and shook my head.

"Just be honest, it's not something you would want. Right?" I asked. Spike nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well no..." He said. I nodded and walked away, not letting him finish. Eventually Pinkie made the announcement that the Cakes had made him something at Sugarcube corner, which was enough to send him bolting. I shook my head and looked over to Twilight, who smiled at me.

"Thanks for coming Tinder, I know you probably didn't want to." She said as she walked up to me. I nodded and looked up to my head, where a party hat with red and blue polka dots stood.

"Not exactly what I expected, but I'm glad I came." I said honestly. She chuckled and stepped closer. I gave her a small hug and told her I was going home. She tried to get me to change my mind, but I just shook my head and placed a kiss on her cheek.

...

Okay... When I woke up, my picture with Twilight was gone, my shields were missing, even my father's clock wasn't where it was supposed to be. Nopony in Ponyville is a thief, and quite frankly, Igneo doesn't really seem like the type to back out on his pledges. I must have spent hours looking around, trying to find out where my stuff had gotten to, but when I didn't find them, I decided to head over to Twilight's. She knows the ponies in town better than I do, maybe she has some sort of idea as to what's happened. When I showed up, I found Twilight talking with Spike, who had somehow grown. I don't mean got a little taller naturally, but he literally became enormous in size.

"Uh... Is this a bad time?" I asked as I stayed where I was, just looking at Spike. Twilight turned to face me, and instantly had relief on her face.

"Tinder, it's so good to see you, I need your help!" She said with a panicked tone. Without even looking at me, she pulled me over to her and Spike, where I found mountains of things, which shocked me completely. I looked around, seeing cloths from Rarity, Apples from AJ's farm, and, to my horror, my shields.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran over to them, trying to grab them. The second I did though, Spike grabbed hold of the shields, taking them closer to himself. I growled angrily and stepped forward, causing Spike to back away.

"Drop them..." I said angrily. He looked down to them, trying to say why he should have them. Who did Spike think he was? Stealing the things of others and then trying to justify it?

"Tinder! Hold on!" I heard Twilight say. Looking behind me, I saw Twilight looking at Spike, trying to figure out what was happening.

"You know Spike, he's not like this! Something's going on, and I'm really worried." She said with a frightened tone. I frowned and stared sympathetically at her. Without me shouting at him, Spike lost his defensive nature, and began asking me if I knew what was going on.

"Wait a minute, you don't know?" I asked with a confused tone. He still held onto my shields, but it was obvious that he hadn't intended to take them. A thief doesn't have guilt in his eyes. Shaking his head, he explained that he had no idea what was happening, and just started grabbing things for the simple reason he wanted them. Knowing Spike, he didn't just do that on a whim, so something must have actually been wrong with him. When he tried asking Twilight what was going on, his voice suddenly deepened, throwing us all back in shock. I hadn't seen anything like this before, nopony's (or dragon's) voice just suddenly deepens like that. We had to get him some help fast...

...

Well... Our first attempt to have a doctor check on Spike went rather badly, as he just proclaimed him being a dragon, believing that was the cause of what was happening. I don't think I've heard that idiotic of a statement in years. If ever. After that little visit, we decided to try the vet, which also went badly. All the vet did was pretty much treat Spike like a pet, which of course, got us no answers whatsoever. Twilight and I just kept staring at each other with skeptical looks the whole time. I eventually just got sick of it and pulled Spike away, insisting on trying our luck somewhere else. Where though, I wasn't sure.

"What do we do now?" Twilight asked with concern in her voice. I looked back to Spike, who was trying to steal a garden gnome. I punched his claw, making him grunt in pain and drop the gnome. I shook my head.

"I don't know. It's not like we know somepony who knows everything there is to know about unusual afflictions and how to stop them." I say angrily. That's when it hits me. I face hoof and mumble to myself before turning to Twilight.

"Zecora, I'm sure she'll know what's going on." I said. Twilight nodded and brought along Spike, who was still trying to grab things. When we did reach Zecora, Spike had grown again, which alarmed me. Zecora was a bit confused as to why we showed up at first, but an explanation from Twilight helped smooth things out. She invited us inside, where she began inspecting Spike. After a few minutes, she gave us her conclusion. Spike was suffering from greed. This confused me at first. Greed? What did that have to do with him growing and having a deeper voice?

"How does that work? You don't get bigger just because you're greedy." I pointed out respectfully. Zecora shook her head.

"In ponies and equines like you or me, no, greed has no influence on size. However, a dragon's heart is prone to greed, and a steady diet causes an increase in size. As this size increase occurs, his hunger for greed grows larger." She said seriously. Twilight looked over to me, obvious concern on her face. I placed a hoof on her shoulder, and looked back to Zecora.

"We can stop it though, right?" I asked. I noticed a hint of fright in my voice, which I actually did fear. If Spike kept this up, he would grow to the size of a full grown dragon. And a greed driven one at that. I can only imagine what kind of devastation that could cause for Equestria. I waited several seconds, hoping for a reply from Zecora. To my relief, she said that it could be stopped, but in order for that to happen, we would have to keep Spike from "practicing" greed. As she said that, there was there was the sound of an opening door, to which we all looked back. Just as I had feared, Spike had run off, leaving most of Zecora's hut empty. I growled in anger and shot out of the hut, taking off for Ponyville.

...

When I showed up in town, Spike was trying to steal Scootaloo's scooter. What's worse is that Scootaloo was still trying to use it. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were still there, trying to help her get the scooter back, but Spike had grown considerably stronger. Angrily, I slammed my fist into Spike's gut, causing him to rear over in pain. The girls launched backward to the sudden lack of resistance, crashing into the ground. Spike glared at me angrily, and growled as he looked at me.

"Girls, go. Now." I said calmly as I levitated in mid air. Scootaloo thanked me for my help and rushed off, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell in tow. Spike angrily glared at me, his look resembling one of hatred. I heard somepony gasp from behind me, but I don't know who.

"Spike... Cut this out... Right now..." I said with a threatening tone. I don't care if this is some sort of affliction, his own choices got him here, and if I had to do something to stop him, fine. I couldn't care less. Just as it looked like Spike was going to attack me, I heard Twilight's voice. She was calling out his name, trying to make him follow a broom. Fortunately, his greed overcame him, making him chase it down. I smiled and started running after them, eventually making it to the library. The moment I stepped inside, there was a large rumble, making me trip. I got to my hooves as quickly as I could, and sprinted upstairs. What I found was a shocked Twilight, standing in a room with an enormous hole in the wall. I growled and shot out of it, following the trail of destruction I found. When I caught up to Spike, I found him trekking through Sweet Apple Acres, stealing apples on trees. I flew at him, pushing my fore hooves forward, slamming into his back. Spike lurched forward, hitting the ground with a thud, dropping the apples.

"Stop this right now! I don't wanna hurt you Spike!" I shouted angrily. That's when I felt something around my back. It threw me to a tree, and began wrapping around me. Spike smiled fiendishly and took off, leaving me tied up to a tree. Outraged, I struggled against my bonds, trying to break free. I had to stop Spike, there was nothing else to it. He had to be stopped.

"We got him!" I heard somepony shout. AJ and Twilight appeared from a clearing, smiling victoriously. However, when the caught sight of me, their smiles vanished, replaced by confused gazes. I stared back at them, annoyed.

"Think you caught the wrong guy there." I said with a sarcastic tone. Twilight chuckled nervously as she rubbed her head. Apologizing, she and Applejack began to untie me, just as Rainbow Dash showed up. She smiled and covered her mouth at the sight of me, as tears started to form in her eyes. My ears shot down in embarrassment. If there was one pony that I couldn't stand seeing me in this kind of situation, it was RD. I sighed as Applejack finally got the ropes off of me. When she did, I shot off, instantly heading back into town. It took a while, but when I finally did get back to town, I found a large, gaping hole in the side of the sugar cube corner. I could only imagine how big that psychopath is now. I rushed inside, finding Spike marching towards Pinkie Pie, who was pelting him with cakes.

"Pinkie! Stop giving him those cakes!" I shout angrily. She says that she's "assaulting" him with the cakes, and continues pelting him with them. Eventually, the others show up, each one horrified with what's happened to Spike. Twilight tries to warn Pinkie, but she just keeps pelting Spike with the cakes. Moments later, Spike steals every single pastry in the shop, resulting in him growing to the point he breaks through the roof of the Sugar Cube Corner. I growled in anger as I tried to think of where he would go next. So far he had taken just about everything he liked, but what else was there? What else did he like that... Rarity... I grew wide eyed and shot out of the store, with Twilight's voice trailing me. I was near her boutique in minutes, and I found Spike. He had grown to the size of a fully grown dragon, and was now rampaging to Rarity's boutique. I already knew what was up, and I wasn't going to let him do it. I managed to pass Spike up, and he roared as I shot past him. I busted down the door to the boutique, and rushed upstairs, where I found Rarity in one of her cloaks.

"Tinder! What on earth are you doing here?" She asked. I could tell she was offended I just barged into her home, but I couldn't let that distract me. How could I tell her that Spike was going to try and take her without her thinking I was crazy?

"Rarity, you gotta go! Any minute there's going to be a seriously pissed off dragon trying to grab you! You need to get out of her!" I shouted. She gave a disgusted groan, and started scolding for coming into a lady's house unannounced. That's when I saw Spike's eye. I grew wide eyed as I witnessed Spike's hand reach into the window, headed straight for Rarity. Before he could grab her, I shoved her out of the way, making him grab me instead. He closed his hand around me, crushing me in his grip. I screamed in pain as his grip grew tighter, and Rarity stood horrified, watching the events unfold. I slammed my hoof onto his hand as he pulled me outside, glaring at me. I spit at him, and this outraged him. He threw me down to the ground, and roared at me. I threw aside my pain and flew up, putting my hooves forward. I shouted for Rarity to run again, and flew forward to meet Spike. He tried swatting me away, but I dodged his attack, and landed a hit on his eye. He roared angrily, and I could feel something strange on my wrist. Looking there, I saw a white light, much like on Discord's return. I stared at it quizzically, raising it to the front of my face.

"What the heck?" I thought aloud, watching as it grew brighter. Eventually, it formed the shape of a shield, also the one I got on Discord's return. I was confused for a moment, but then realized that my ring called the shield when I needed it. Should come in handy. I placed my shield in front of me, blocking my body. I could see Rarity running away, as the others quickly ran to meet her. Staring back at Spike, he roared again, furious with me. I was going to get hurt, badly. I knew it too. But I didn't care. As long as Rarity got away unscathed, it was fine by me. I roared in anger, and rushed forward. Spike slashed at me again, but this time, I blocked it with my shield. I was pushed down far, nearly to the ground, but my shield held, pushing his hand away from me. Forcing all of my strength to my forelegs, I pushed back up with all of my might, groaning as my body ached from the previous thud on the ground. I groaned in defiance as I slowly pushed upwards, trying to force Spike's hand away from me. Spike roared again and pushed down harder. This time, I couldn't hold it back no matter how hard I resisted. I groaned in pain as his sudden shove sent shockwaves into my forelegs, making them burn badly. Gritting my teeth, my legs came into contact with the ground, allowing me to use it to push off of. Even with this, all I could do was keep Spike's hand where it was. It was clear that he wasn't even using a tenth of his strength, as where I was using all of mine. I shot out from underneath his hand, causing it to slam into the ground. I breathed heavily, trying to recover from the struggle. That's when I saw his claw coming at me. I couldn't raise my shield in time, and felt blackness surround me as I smacked into a building. The last thing I remember hearing was Twilight... She had rushed over to me... She was visibly scared and worried... She stroked my face as tears fell from her eyes... I tried to say her name... Tell her I was okay... But I was too tired... Besides... She knows when I'm lying...

...

My vision blurred together in a sloppy mess of images, the first one of being Rarity shouting at Spike. I didn't know why... The next thing I saw was Twilight crying on me. I wanted to call out to her, but I felt too weak to do that. The next thing I remember seeing was spike falling to the ground... normal somehow... I couldn't imagine what had happened... And I didn't want to. I could already feel myself losing consciousness again. The fourth image I saw was Spike running over to me, asking what had happened to me. I couldn't tell who the next voice was, and just groaned in agony as I passed out again. My final awakening was one where Twilight and somepony else were trying to carry me of to... somewhere. I groaned in pain, causing them to drop me in shock. My body erupted into a fit of pain when I hit the ground, causing me to groan again.

"Okay... Bad idea..." I said as somepony rushed over to me. It was Twilight, who was smiling and began asking me hundreds of questions at once, all about my condition.

"Forget me... What happened with Spike?" I asked groggily. Spike, who was now normal again, walked up to me, a frown on his face. He apologized for his behavior, and hurting me. I disregarded his actions, more curious about how he had returned to normal. He explained how Rarity had grown outraged at him, telling him that the Spike she knew wouldn't be doing this, and begging for him to come back. Spike eventually gave in, abandoning all that he had taken, and transforming him back to his normal self. I chuckled.

"Why is it whenever I get hurt protecting Rarity, it's her that has to save my skin?" I ask with a chuckle. The others laugh as well, as I begin to feel sleepy again.

"Hey Twi?" I asked.

"Yeah Tinder?" She asked as she moved my mane away from my forehead, placing it with the rest.

"I'm gonna need to say in that guest room again..." I said. I think she said something back, but I couldn't hear her. I had already passed out.


	31. Unaltered History

**A/N I have some news, not mine, but of another writer on this site. Erol carstein, he's going through some hard times right now. So if you have time, drop by his page and give him some support.**

_During the Events of "Hearth's Warming Eve"_

I stayed steady, making sure to keep still as Twilight tried to cover up my scar with makeup. The pain I was feeling was extraordinary, even with her spell and the pain killer I had taken a few hours ago. The annual Canterlot Hearth's Warming Eve pageant was going on tonight, and this was a special one. This was the first time that a seventh character, one of Amareican descent. Since we were kept a secret for so long, he had been eliminated from the story. But now, he was being represented by none other than one of his distant descendants. Twilight accidentally let the makeup slip from her hooves, smacking me firmly in the eye. I groaned in pain and covered my eye, backing away slightly. She was quick to apologize and ask if I was alright, to which I reassured her.

"Is this makeup really necessary? Why can't I just leave my eye the way it is?" I asked with a somewhat irritated tone. I had already put on the black armor that was common of that time, with the exception of the helmet. Sgt. Ward wasn't known for his head gear. Polar Ward, the grandfather of Steer Hoof.

"Sorry Tinder, but the Princess said that Polar Ward didn't have any scars. We want to be as accurate as possible, especially on the first year." Twilight said sympathetically. I sighed and stood still again, removing my hoof from my eye. The open air stung bitterly, nearly forcing me to cover it again. Despite this, I was able to resist the urge as Twilight continued to cover up my scar. It felt like hours passed before she said she was finished, and she had a small smile on her face when she did.

"You know, you look pretty good with two normal eyes." She said kindly. I chuckled, trying to resist the urge to scrape the make up off of my face. Her smile was enough to keep me from ripping it away. I could hear Spike begin to introduce the show as somepony quickly began to get my artificial goatee ready. This show was supposed to use magic to enhance it's experience, and make it more realistic. So pretty soon, I would be exactly where Polar Ward was when he was involved in this.

"You're almost up Tinder, knock em' dead!" I could hear Twilight whisper from back stage. I nodded and prepared myself for my first acting in public. Needless to say, I was nervous.

...

_Thousands of Years ago... _

_Sergeant Polar Ward_

I could hear them arguing. The leaders of all three pony tribes, bashing each other with words. I couldn't see a thing though, your head being covered in a sack did that to you. I don't care who you are, when your head gets stuffed in a sack, you don't see anything. Being from a small colony that was comprised of all three pony races, I didn't see what all this arguing was about. The weather was more important than petty arguments, my colony was cold, scared, and hungry. Being one of our soldiers, I had volunteered to lead a small four pony party to search for food and resources. Unfortunately, the storm caused me to get lost, and I could only pray that those Privates were alright.

"Well, I have one thing that I am absolutely positive you cannot explain Commander Hurricane!" I heard the Princess say, as well as something tugging at my forelegs, which were tied behind my back. I had only been able to stay up by leaning against a wall, but now I was being carried, probably by some of the Princess's guards. I could hear disturbed chatter as the darkness I hat been in slowly became brighter. Who I assume was Commander Hurricane asked what I was, to which I nearly shouted. Instead, I just hung my head.

"You should know! This is most obviously one of your spies you sent to spy on us unicorns!" She shouted angrily. With that, the sack was ripped away from my head, giving way to a completely blinding light, forcing me to close my eyes in pain. I could hear several surprised gasps, and rapid, uneasy chatter. I groan as I blink my eyes furiously, trying to get them accustomed to the blinding light. Eventually, the light does recede slightly, revealing a mass gathering chamber. The center of the room contains a large table, in which the leaders of all three pony tribes sit, either shocked, or angry at my presence.

"How many times... I'm not from the tribe of Pegasi!" I shouted angrily. Over the past few hours, I had been accused of being a spy from the land of the Pegasi numerous times, and even with all of my objections and explanations, I just couldn't get that through to this stubborn mare.

"I've never seen this soldier in my life! This is clearly a trick to throw suspicion on us!" Commander Hurricane shouted, slamming her hoof down on the table, angrily spitting out accusations left and right. Princess Platinum quickly began to argue back, declaring the Pegasi to be liars, while Puddinghead just shouted about how both of them were just jerks. Puddinghead... Still couldn't get over that.

"Wait, if he's really not from meany pegasuses land, where is he from?" Puddinghead said, leading everypony to turn their attention towards me.

"Explain yourself soldier!" Commander Hurricane shouted. The Princess's guards threw me down onto the ground, gaining a quick grunt of pain from me. Why did everypony seem to hate me?

"Well, for starters, I'm Sergeant Polar Ward, part of a team sent to look for resources for my..." I began to say. Before I could finish, somepony demanded my home, not my name. Shouts from the crowd quickly drowned my senses as I tried to focus myself. I had recently been interrogated, where I hadn't said a word. The only reason I said anything now was due to the fact they might actually execute me if I didn't. Not likely, and I wasn't even afraid of death, but I had to consider my brothers back home.

"A small colony. It's composed of only a couple hundred ponies. Most of us are starving, only those considered truly needy are receiving what little supplies we have been able to gain." I explained, calmly looking at each of the three leaders. I didn't give them enough time, as I continued on with my explaining.

"My colony is composed of pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies." The second I finished that sentence, I got ambushed by a barrage of questions from all three leaders. Although they were all to jumbled for me to decode them, I was able to tell that each of them were asking about how we could live together. Did their anger really blind them like this?

"All the pony races have their strengths, ones that are better recognized when they operate as a whole, not a group of single tribes." I said. Regardless, they continued to either call me a liar, demand more answers, or question me further. I noticed a chill in the room, and looked over to the door. Light snowflakes were falling from what I could see, only growing worse as their arguing continued. This storm was a mystery to me, and I could only hope my homeland could last it out. Eventually, after countless accusations, questions, and shouting, the leaders got fed up with each other and began to leave, with the Princess demanding her guards to bring me along.

...

The long road back to the castle was a cold one, and I could practically feel my blood freeze inside of my veins. I don't know how much longer I can survive like this. The Princess eventually told the guards to return me to my shackles in the front of the castles, left to freeze in the horrendous weather. I would say that she's being unusually cruel, but I already learned from the meeting that she hated Pegasi. And, since I was a pegasus, I wasn't exactly on her good side. I sighed and slumped my head against the wall of the castle as I wondered about what was happening back at home. A few days ago, it was stated that a mass exodus would begin if too many ponies died, something nopony wanted it to come to. Even with the greatest of efforts however, stallions, mares, and even young colts and fillies were freezing, starving, and dying. Searches were last ditch efforts to find food and firewood, almost none of them were successful.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ward?" I heard a soft voice say. Looking to my left, I saw a cloaked unicorn standing before me. From what I knew, she was the one who had recommended a meeting with the leaders of the tribes. She had also been the one to request my movement from the dungeon to the castle. Might seem like she got me into a worse situation at a glance, but the dungeons were infested with disease, cold, and damp. So I owe her.

"Afternoon madam. Something I can do for you?" I ask calmly, not making eye contact with her.

"Actually, yes, the Princess wishes to speak to you." She said. I look over to her, raising an eyebrow out of confusion. The Princess wanted to see me? What kind of joke was this? Didn't she hate me? Still, guess it's better to be in front of an angry Princess than out in the cold. The unicorn undid my bounds, but then had to rebound my forelegs. I could already tell she didn't enjoy it. I used my wings to elevate myself, that way the unicorn wouldn't have to carry me.

"My name's Clover the Clever, by the way." She said with a smile. Something about Clover seemed different, but in a good way. She seemed more understanding and compassionate towards other pony races. I smile back as she opens the door, quickly giving me warmth. The castle was a vast array of white and purple, with a valiant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. With the capitol building in my colony just being a few stories higher than a normal house, this was breathtaking for me. I can honestly say the castle was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen.

"Sgt. Ward." I heard a somewhat irritated voice say. Looking to my right, I can see the Princess looking rather comfortable in a small recliner, with her hooves in steaming water. Seeing her in the lap of luxury while her subjects outside suffer nearly made me angry, but she was born into royalty. It wasn't really her fault. I straighten up, and stand at attention as I readjust my front hooves to stand on.

"Princess?" I asked. The Princess squinted at me, and seemed to be sizing me up. Comparing me to Hurricane maybe? If that's the case, she would see I'm nothing like her. The Princess stood from her position, and carefully walked over to me, as though afraid I might attack her at any moment. To calm her, I bow my head, then slowly return it. This seems to confuse her at first, but she loosens up and walks normally towards me.

"Well, I can see you are indeed much more civilized than those brutes serving under Hurricane, so maybe Clover was right." She said with a skeptical look.

"Right about what?" I ask with curiosity. The Princess sighs, seemingly because she is annoyed, but answers me anyway.

"She said that you may be of assistance in our crusade to find new land. However, I don't know if I can trust you." She says mistrustfully. I close my eyes and nod, and give her a straight answer.

"I don't blame you." I said. The Princess calmly observed my movements, as though still analyzing me. I never made a move. Instead I simply allowed myself to be judged. Eventually, she gave me a somewhat thoughtful look, as she seemed to ponder her thoughts.

"Guards, remove his bonds, but keep an eye on him." She said. Her guards made their way over to me, eyeing me suspiciously as they began to undo my forelegs. The iron cuffs hit the ground with a soft thud, and I slowly brought my right foreleg to my eye sight. Red rings had formed where the bonds had been, most likely due to how many times they had been unbound and rebound in a short couple of days. It burned slightly, and I gently rubbed my foreleg as I used my wings to stay aloft.

"Come now! We must be off!" The princess said with authority in her voice. The guards shoved me out the door, nearly making me fall face first on the concrete in front of he castle. Looking behind me, I could see Clover the Clever and the Princess both making their exits. This was gonna be a long day...

...

After several hours, we managed to find a large plot of land that seemed uninhabited. The Princess was instantly drawn to the boundless numbers of gems in the area, but I was more amazed by the scenery. I had never seen so many mountains and lakes before. A smile crept across my face as I landed gently on the small ridge Clover and Princess Platinum were on. The second I did though, my smile vanished. Already, I could see the leader of the Earth Pony tribe, claiming the land as her own. And judging from my luck, I was almost certain that Hurricane was around here somewhere too. I quickly stood, launching myself into the air, into the clouds. Sure enough, Commander Hurricane and some other soldier were looking around, and judging from their looks, had just spotted Princess Platinum and Chancellor Puddinghead. Instantly, they began to argue over the land, demanding each of them had claimed it first.

"All of you knock it off!" I shouted angrily. Instantly, Hurricane stared at me, glaring angrily.

"You had best stand down soldier!" She shouted, flying up to my level. Who did she think she was? I was not a member of her army, she had no jurisdiction over me. I calmly flew closer, glaring as she began to order me to stand down.

"You are not my commanding officer, or my mayor. You have NO right to be giving me orders Hurricane!" I shouted back at her, quickly gaining the attention of the other leaders.

"All of you rif rafs are trespassing in Unicornia!" Princess Platinum shouted, stomping her hoof down as a slight breeze began to blow through the land. Hurricane was quick to demand the name of Pegasopilis, while the other two leaders each demanded their own names for the country.

"Look... Perhaps if we all just calmed down..." Clover said, growing steadily more nervous as the leaders continued their bickering. Puddinghead's company quickly agreed, recommending everypony to calm down as well. The soldier from before also voted to get a handle on the situation, and I quickly supported their statements. I may be a soldier, but that doesn't mean I want to fight. Despite this, the leaders refused to listen to reason, until one of them was eventually hit with a snowball.

"That can't be good..." I said as I looked up to the sky, noticing a large number of clouds beginning to form... Each of them producing massive winds and numerous snowflakes... 

...

With the storm rolling in, we were forced to seek shelter in a cave. While the cave was somewhat damp, it was definitely better than freezing my rear out in the snow. If the storm was just growing worse, I could only imagine how my home was faring with this horrid weather. I blew into my hooves, trying desperately to warm myself up. Across from me, the leaders each continued their arguments, now over who would claim parts of a cave. Meanwhile, Clover, the Private, and what seemed to be Puddinghead's secretary were attempting to stay away from their respective leaders. Couldn't blame them.

"So... Do all three pony races really get along where you're from?" I heard a quiet voice ask. Looking to my right, I could see the Private from before, staring at me with fear in her eyes. I sighed, and looked away.

"Yeah. My mother was actually a unicorn. I'm a pegasus because of my dad, got his genes." I say calmly, lying my head against the cave wall. The Private nodded, looking back over Hurricane.

"Don't think I ever caught your name." I said as I tossed a small pebble into the air.

"Private Pansy. You?"

"Sgt. Polar Ward." With that, I caught another part of the leaders argument. It had now come down to marking their territory with lines. Really? How immature were these mares? How Puddinghead got elected and Hurricane got to the rank of Commander are beyond me. Platinum didn't really have a say in it since she was born into leadership. I stood, and looked out of the cave, sighing as I watched the snow and ice continue to cover the land. This could have been a new beginning for all of ponykind... A fresh start... Instead it joined the frozen wasteland that was our home.

"What are you doing?" I heard Hurricane exclaim. Turning around, I noticed the Commander scolding Private Pansy, who had gone around a rock in her attempt to create territory. Almost instantly, Princess Platinum made a jump on it, starting an argument over who the rock belonged to. You have got to be kidding me... They were going at each for a rock? This was just nonsense... Each of the leaders began to chase each other around, either trying to keep the rock in possession, or to gain it. I had to put a stop to this. I flew into the path of Puddinghead, holding out a foreleg. She crashed right into it, quickly followed by Hurricane and Platinum.

"All of you stand down! Right now!" I shouted, to which Hurricane instantly stood, facing me.

"You just assaulted a Commander soldier! I am going to have you court-martialed!" She shouted, getting in my face. I stared right back, as the two of us stared down, seeing who would break first. I wasn't going to give in. Not to such a pony as Hurricane. She was supposed to be a battle hardened, reasonable Commander. Instead, she was showing more arrogance than a cadet.

"Look everypony! The entrance!" I heard Clover shout. Looking past Hurricane, I noticed the opening of the cave becoming completely covered by a sheet of ice. The ice slowly began to creep further into the cave, which made me back away. Things were just getting worse and worse... Slowly, the ice made it's way towards the leaders, who were now arguing over who was arguing the most. To my horror, the ice began to creep up their legs, freezing them completely solid. Through declarations of hate, the leaders became completely engulfed in the ice, frozen in their hateful positions. This was horrible...

"Everypony! Get to the center of the cave! Don't let the ice touch you!" I shouted as I quickly began to back away, not making contact with the growing deathtrap. My back hit something solid, to which I rose a hoof, ready to strike. However, it was Puddinghead's assistant, Smart Cookie if I heard correctly. The cave became more and more surrounded by the ice, making what little space we had in the cave even smaller. I looked around the icy prison, searching for anything to prove as an escape route. That's when I heard a roar. Looking up, I could see several spirits of horses, spinning around in a circle, making the ice and snow even stronger.

"Don't move... Stay right behind me..." I said quietly. The strange spirits looked down at me, glaring with a crushing gaze.

"What is that... thing?" I heard Pansy ask, sounding completely terrified. Turning around, I could the mares huddled, hugging each other for warmth. Clover noticed them right away, identifying them to Windigos. She explained how they were spirits that fed off of anger, mistrust, and hatred. The more conflict there was among us, the colder things would become.

"So we're screwed?" I asked bluntly. Clover nodded, stating that our bodies would become like our hearts, cold and unmoving. I looked around the cave, watching as the ice edged closer and closer towards us. This was really it. How I was going to meet my end. I could only hope my colony could stay strong by focusing on their love for each other.

"Well... I don't hate you..." Pansy said, a small smile growing on her face. Turns out she had more harsh feelings toward Hurricane, a member of her own kind than the others. I smiled back, listening as Clover and Cookie related to Pansy's feelings. I could feel a slight chill in my hooves, but I ignored it. Placing my hoof in the center of the small circle, I smiled and looked to each of them.

"What say you we go out as equals? All members of the same great pony race?" I asked. Each of the mares smiled, and steadily placed their hooves on top of mine. Just as Cookie placed her's on top, the ice completely froze our hooves, locking them in place. I was freezing by now, but I didn't care.

"No matter our differences... We're all ponies..." Cookie said as the ice came up to our necks. She looked at me when she said those words, smiling slightly as the ice froze over her head. I smiled back, since nodding was no longer possible.

"All of us..." I repeated one final time, before I faded out...

...

Suddenly, a bright light came into view, breaking away the ice that had formed around us. The coolness that had once filled me vanished, replaced by a sudden, pleasant feeling of warmth. I backed away, astonished. I don't understand... Hadn't I died? Looking up, I could see a large heart, seemingly made of pink and purple flames.

"What... What happened?" Pansy asked, clearly as confused as I was. I looked over to Clover, asking if she had any explanation as to how this had happened.

"I think I do... Because we all came together in friendship, it melted the harsh feelings we had. Freeing us." She said with a smile. Looking over to the other mares around me, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was hope for us yet.

...

_Present Day..._

_Tinder Spark_

I carefully washed the make up away from my eye, groaning softly as the water stung my eye. The green substance that covered my eye began to flow down the drain, once again revealing my horrible scar. The fresh air stung it slightly, but it faded quickly. I breathed steadily as I looked into the mirror, glad to be seeing the old me again. I had the highest degree of respect for Polar Ward, but I just couldn't deal with that makeup. It stung the entire play, and it felt like it was burning my cornea right out of my socket. Still, it had been an honor to represent the Equestrian hero who first showed what all ponies living together was like. One of the founders of Amareica. But even with all of that, I was never wearing make up again.

"Tinder! PSST!" I heard from a side window. Confused, I looked in the direction of the noise, and saw Igneo outside of the window, quietly tapping it. Looking behind me, I saw the door of the stallion's room still locked, and quietly made my way over to the window. I opened it, and asked what Igneo had found.

"It's not what has been found, but what is gone." Igneo said as he reached into his saddlebag, bringing out an clipping from a newspaper article that must have run in Canterlot. I froze the minute I read it.

"...Princess Cadence is missing?" I asked, looking up to my friend in panic. Igneo nodded, quickly taking back the clipping. Placing my hoof to my forehead, I rubbed it softly, trying to figure out what was going on. Was this Chrysalis' work? Had she kidnapped Princess Celestia's niece? This was a nightmare... Breathing out, I placed both of my hooves on the window sill, as Igneo reached back into his saddlebag.

"I've tracked where Queen Chrysalis takes her prisoners, and I've narrowed it down to about four locations. Two of them are located where I cannot go, but you shouldn't have any problems getting there." He said as he unfolded a map, holding it in front of him. Four areas were marked with red Xs. One was located in a plain in the outskirts of Ponyville, and one was in an abandoned mine shaft in Amareica. Those must have been the spots I would have to check. There was no way Igneo was going to get in there.

"Okay... So we each take two, then report back at the Meadow of Memorial at around 11:00?" I asked, eyeing the map.

"Sounds like a plan, if we can find Cadence before the attack commences, we may be able to stop the invasion." Igneo said with an agreeing nod. He rolled the map back up, wishing me good luck as he shut the window. just as he flew away, I heard Twilight calling my name. Guess searching would have to wait...


	32. Investigating

_During the Events of "Family Appreciation Day"..._

I looked over the clues I had been given numerous times, trying to find out where it was that Chrysalis may have taken Cadence. My home wasn't exactly a crime lab, but I certainly felt like a detective trying to crack some big case. So far, neither I nor Igneo had managed to find her, even after checking every spot the Changeling Queen had used in the past. Nothing was making any sense. There was nowhere other than their capital that the changelings wouldn't keep hostages. The changelings were nuts on that subject, they refused to allow any reason for a direct assault on their capital. Amareica learned that a long time ago, after a recon mission to find missing soldiers. Igneo had even made a few attempts to sneak into the capital and check, with no luck on locating her. Currently, Igneo was across the room from me, reading up on the ancient history of Equestria, and lands occupied by the changelings. He was trying to find somewhere that might have acted as a makeshift prison im history. He was wasting his time though. I'm pretty sure that if there was anything that would've helped in there, we wouldn't have needed the book.

"How about this, back in old times, the Princess allowed weapons for Amareicans to be stored in caves along their mountains, although it was cancelled due to a possible attack on Canterlot. Do you think Chrysalis somehow found out and hid her there?" Igneo asked as I moved another headline to the right.

"No, that's way to close to the capital. Besides, that place is a tourist destination for mountain climbing, there's no way she would want to risk tourists finding Princess Cadence." I said as I observed a map of one of the changeling's prisons. While not known for high profile inmates, that could be exactly what they were hoping for. Since the prison only kept low ranking POWs, nopony would know if there was a Princess there. I quickly discarded the idea, however. The changelings were more careful than that. Besides, before that point, Generals and Mayors had been kept there, until it had been assaulted by Retrieval teams. Since their missions were to get in, take the few prisoners they were sent in for, and leave, the prison had transformed to the state it was in now. Rendering it a poor choice for such HVI's like Princess Cadence. I growled in anger as I threw away the map, bringing my hoof to my forehead out of aggravation. Looking back up to my desk, I saw my numerous shots of various cities across Equestria, although none of them seemed like they would be a hiding spot.

"We don't have enough information to figure this out on our own, we need somepony who has more information on their prisons." I said as I looked through another group of photos, this time of more changeling sightings. Unlike last time, a majority of these photos were not Igneo, so whatever the changelings were planning, they were getting close to be ready to execute their plan. Staying in touch with my superiors in Amareica had not worked out as much as I had hoped it would. Most of them were baffled with the news of Princess Cadence's disappearance as well, and they had no idea where she could be. Logical prisons were already ruled out because of the level of security. Since the security remained unchanged, it wouldn't make sense for Cadence to be there. If she was, security would be increased. I shook my head as I looked from one picture to another, failing to get anything that might help us.

"Tinder... I think I have something..." I heard Igneo say from the other side of the room. Looking behind me, I could see him looking through a group of books, although I couldn't tell what they were on. Heading over to him, I saw him move aside and point to a particular line in one of the books.

"What do you know about the stallion mentioned here?" He asked as I observed the book. He removed his hoof as I began to read the line he was pointing to. The stallion he was asking about was Red Grove, a captain that went MIA for six years before his remains were found in an old mining tunnel.

"Captain Red Grove, he was serving on the front lines at Oak Shade some fifty years ago. He was captured when reinforcements didn't arrive, he was labeled MIA since we didn't have proof of his death for six years. He was considered one of the biggest losses in our history because he knew so much about enemy tactics." I said as I raised an eyebrow, not sure where Igneo was going with what he was telling me. Igneo slammed the book shut and looked at me, his eyes wide and a small smile across his face.

"Don't you see? That Captain was considered to be important to your kind, right? And the changelings hid him somewhere you would never think to look!" He said. Once he had finished saying that, he rushed over and grabbed a map from my side of the room. After he shoved away a couple of the books that had previously occupied the desk he had been working on, he laid the map out flat across it. The map was a newer one, containing Equestria in addition to Amareica. Igneo pointed at the map and said;

"Right in front of you! You wouldn't think to look somewhere so close to home for somepony the changelings wanted to keep away from you!" He said with a matter of fact tone. I placed my hoof to my chin in thought, starting to get an idea of what Igneo was implying. I doubt there was a connection between a Captain who knew about tactics and a Princess, but it was somewhere to start.

"Good thinking... But where would we check? When it comes to where we wouldn't think to look, we have all of Equestria to look for her in." I said as I checked each part of the map. Igneo shook his head and pointed at Amareica.

"Not here, my queen knows all to well that sticking her somewhere in Amareica will just lead to a widespread search if we figure out she's there, she's to smart for that." He said as I nodded my head. Looking over to Canterlot, I remember that there were old mining tunnels that were used for mining gems, although that seemed a bit to close to the capital. Still, an effort couldn't hurt. As for Ponyville, Twilight and I pretty much memorize everything that happens here, so we could rule out that. There had been no new arrivals since mine. Igneo and I came up with a couple more towns that we could eliminate and suggest for searches, until there was a loud thud on my door. Looking that way, I stood while Igneo backed away.

"Hide." I command him. I can hear him shuffling as I walk over to my door and open it. Standing in the doorway was that grey pegasus again, her eyes swaying just as much as usual. Before I could say anything, she smiled and pulled out a letter from her saddlebag, which I took calmly. She gave me a quick nod before she shot off into town, confusing me greatly. I never would understand that pegasus. I shook my head as I shut my door and turned around, walking back to my desk. Igneo peaked his head from a closet, and I nodded. Giving a sigh of relief, he walked out of the closet and began to shut it as I opened the letter.

"Who's the letter from?" He asked as I began to read. As I continued to read, I squinted, not because I couldn't read it, because I was trying to process it. Due to my silence, Igneo walked over to me and began to read over my shoulder.

_Sender: Lt. General Snow Branch, 1st PSF Regiment, Regiment Commander_

_Recipient: Captain Tinder Spark, 1st PSF Regiment, 15th Squad Leader_

_Time Sent: 16:00 Hours, Monday_

_Subject: Cadence MIA/Changeling Activity_

_Good day Captain. It appears that Cadence's disappearance has sparked concern from the Princesses. Both of them are on the verge of sending numerous search parties to search for her, and all of Canterlot is on alert. The Mayor has done his best to reassure her, but with little success. Our own teams have had no luck with finding any leads in Amareica, and quite frankly you're the only stallion outside the city that I trust with this information. I am stationed here and cannot do anything outside my post, but you can. As your superior, I am ordering you to conduct your own search on this matter, though I'm sure you were already doing that. Any information you have that might assist in this effort to find the Princess. In addition, The changeling threat has grown considerably across Equestria, and the Mayor is very uneasy. Changeling numbers in Amareica are at an all time low, and pictures taken by civilians in other towns give us a good idea of where they went. Captain, figure out what's going on. As with the last order, report anything that's going on to me. The Mayor's been declining my requests to send troops out of the city, and you're my best option. Don't let me down._

I looked over to Igneo, who still seemed to be reading the letter with a keen eye. I got up and grabbed my journal, preparing to write back to the General with the information I had found.

"Looks like we discovered our Intel in the nick of time." Igneo said as he finished the letter. I began to write, and then I looked over to him.

"Listen, I need you to check the first few areas we agreed on, I'll check the last three. We need to cover as much ground as possible, and we can do that a lot faster with two troops instead of one." I said. As I continued to write, Igneo backed away, seeming shocked.

"Tinder... Did you just call me a troop?"

"You're fighting to keep Amareica safe right? That registers you as a trooper in my book. Now get going." I said calmly. I heard his hoofsteps, and paused for a moment. I called out for him to hang on, and turned to face him. He halted in place and looked over to me, clearly wondering what I would say.

"Be careful out there." I said, not bothering to hide the concern in my voice. Igneo smiled and nodded, then rushed outside before anypony could see him.


End file.
